Algun dia
by Queen Nightmare
Summary: Sakura se enfrenta al regreso de Sasuke, aun lo ama, pero parece que el Uchiha...¿Tambien siente lo mismo? ¿Que se traera en manos?...
1. Regreso

ALGUN DIA

Regreso

Una chica de cabello rosa corto, paseaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria No. 9 Konoha, llevaba su respectivo uniforme, blusa blanca, corbata verde militar, falda de tablones azul marino y calcetas arriba de la rodilla del mismo color que la corbata.

La chica se para en seco y mira através de la ventana a su derecha, observa el patio central como si fuera lo mas genial del mundo, suspira como mostrando decepción y sigue caminando. Antes de llegar a la esquina del pasillo, de esta sale un chico alto, con el cabello café obscuro largo, ojos blancos, traía una banda negra en la frente y el uniforme, camisa blanca, corbata verde militar- casi lo mismo que la chica- y pantalón azul marino, mas arriba de la bolsa de su camisa estaba un gafed con su nombre, grupo y cargo –al parecer-, Hyuga Neji, grupo 3-2 presidente del comité estudiantil. El chico, al ver a la pelirosa, se apresura a llegar con ella, se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de ella y se cruza de brazos.

-Sakura…-Dice frío.

-A-ah…Neji-san, ¿Qué sucede?-

-No te falta algo?-Levanta una ceja.

-Y-yo…no lo encuentro, he estado buscándolo por todo el edificio!-Agacha su cabeza.

-Eres muy torpe niña, ¿lo sabias?-

-Si-

Neji suspira y mete la mano en su bolsillo, de este saca un gafed parecido al que trae, pero dice: Haruno Sakura, 2-4, Vise-presidente del comité estudiantil. Cuando la pelirosa lo ve se emociona y lo arrebata de la mano del Hyuga.

-Neji-san es el mejor!-

-Se mas cuidadosa ¿quieres?-

-Donde estaba?-

-Fácil…en el tocador de chicas-Sonríe a la mitad.

-Tocador?-Alza una ceja.

-Naruto…-

-Devi imaginármelo ¿Cómo lo obtuvo?-

-Dijo que fue de la última vez que lo golpeaste, como fue tan rápido el movimiento se te callo-

-Ah, fue de esa vez-

-Bueno…yo ya me tengo que ir…-

-Si-

Neji sigue por el lado contrario a Sakura y se pierde en la esquina.

-Moooo…soy tan descuidada, Neji-san debe estar arto de tener que lidiar conmigo-Suspira-…lo siento Neji-san…se lo diré en cuanto lo vuelva a ver-Continua caminando.

* * *

En la oficina de la directora, ella y su asistente discutían.

-T-Tsunade-sama, esta segura de…-

-Lo estoy…-Interrumpe a la pelinegra-…no hizo nada malo, solo se cambio de colegio ¿no?-

-Que pasara con Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan?-

-Que no eran ellos los que querían que regresara?-

-S-si, pero…-

-Shizune…no creo que sea malo para ellos…-

-Tal vez para ellos no…pero para otros si-

-A que te refieres?-Arquea una ceja.

-Tsunade-sama, usted sabe todo el problema que se causo cuando "el" se fue-

-Si…me lo contó Sakura-

La pelinegra suspiro y recordó aquel día…

FLASH BACK

_El castaño se paseaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, parecía estar muy desesperado, la asistente de la directora lo miraba con expectación, parecía que estaban en la oficina del sub.-director Kakashi._

_-Y bien Neji-kun...-_

_-Yo…-se detiene-…Haruno Sakura, póngala a ella como vise-presidenta, aun le estaba dando vueltas al asunto…pero creo que ella es perfecta para el puesto, tiene altas calificaciones, Nara Shikamaru no acepto, no creo que Sakura se niegue-_

_-Si, tienes razón…y si…Uchiha Sasuke regresa?-_

_Neji frunció el ceño y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, odiaba ese nombre, lo odiaba…_

_-Ese tipo…ni siquiera quiero escuchar su nombre…mejor que no regrese…-_

_-Neji-kun?...-_

_El chico le dio la espalda a Shizune._

_-... por culpa de el…nunca pude tener…tener…su corazón…-_

_-Su…corazón?-_

_Neji chisto y salio de la oficina ante la mirada desconcertada de la asistente de la directora._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Bueno…creo que es mejor que lo deje, al fin y al cabo…ya esta hecho-

* * *

_Al siguiente día…_

Sakura estaba haciendo el patrullaje que le correspondía en el descanso, nadie debía estar en otra parte que no fuera la cafetería, toco su gafed.

-Me pregunto por que la directora cambio el viejo sistema de bandas con el cargo…estos gafeds son molestos…nada se puede hacer…-

-Sakura…-

La chica volteo encontrándose con el presidente.

-Neji-san… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada…-La mira por un segundo-…sabes…no…primero quiero preguntarte algo…-

-Que?-

-…tu…aun sigues…enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke?-

-He…-Observa con detenimiento a Neji, su cara parecía tener un semblante ansioso, ¿Qué era esa pregunta?...claro…aun seguía enamorada de el…no podía olvidarlo…aun lo amaba-…yo… ¿Por qué esa pregunta derepente?-

Neji cerró los ojos por un momento y apretó los labios.

-…Yo…no…no es nada-

-Ya veo, je, je, je **"Neji-san es muy misterioso ¿Por qué diablos tenia que preguntarme por Sasuke-kun? SHANDAROU!!-**

**-**Vamos. Hay que hacer la guardia en la entrada-

**-**Si…aunque no se por que, nunca pasa nada interesante en el almuerzo-

**-**…hmp, anda, vamos…-Se da vuelta y comienza a caminar.

**-**Siiii!-Dice sarcástica y lo sigue.

El Hyuga siente un gran alivio al tener a Sakura a su lado, el esta conciente del porque…esta enamorado de ella, pero siempre lo a ocultado, el, Hyuga Neji no podía estar enamorado, pero ese día comprendió todo…

_FLASH BACK_

_Caminaba por el parque, era la única manera de tranquilizarse, la gran insistencia de Tenten por ser novios era muy molesta, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa café obscuro y su banda- como siempre-…de repente, pudo vislumbrar una melena rosa, por alguna razón se alegro y fue hasta donde estaba, solo que se detuvo al escuchar la voz de un chico, esa voz la conocía muy bien…Uchiha Sasuke, se escondió tras un árbol para escuchar la conversación._

_-A partir de ahora, un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros-_

_-Yo…yo requiero tanto…si te quedas conmigo me asegurare de que nunca te arrepientas, cada día será estupendo, seremos realmente felices,, are cualquier cosa por ti, por eso…por favor quédate!...te ayudare con tu venganza, are lo que sea!, por favor quédate…conmigo!...si no puedes quedarte…llévame contigo…-_

_Neji sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón ¿Por qué?..._

_-Entonces…si estoy enamorado de ella…-Dijo para si._

_-Eres una verdadera molestia-_

_-No te vallas!...si lo haces le gritare a Naruto, el esta por aquí!-_

_El Uchiha se dio vuelta y camino hasta Sakura-…Sakura…gracias…-La golpeo en la boca del estomago e hizo que se desmayara sosteniéndola._

_-Sasuke…-kun…-_

_-Oye! Tu!, se que has estado observando todo este tiempo…-_

_El Hyuga sale._

_-Sasuke…-_

_-Llévatela…-Le da a Sakura-…y no intentes detenerme-_

_-No lo iba hacer-_

_-Hm…-Se da vuelta y se va._

_Neji observa a Sakura con ternura, pero después su semblante cambia al recordar lo que dijo la chica momentos antes "yo…yo te quiero tanto"._

_-…intentare que lo olvides…sin que te des cuenta…el ya no estará en tu corazón…-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Oye, Neji-san….-

-Que pasa?-

-Aun no eres novio de Tenten-san?-

Neji se detiene.

-Por que la pregunta?-La mira dudoso.

-Solo curiosidad-

-Hm, no, no soy su novio…ella no me gusta-

-He?...hay alguien que te guste?-

-He?...-se cruza de brazos-…por que derepente todo esto?-

-…a una chica de mi salón le gustas…le estoy ayudando-

-Oh….era eso…pues…tal vez me gusta alguien-

-Tal vez?-

-Si-Sonríe a la mitad.

Sakura también sonrío, ya lo conocía, no era del tipo de chico que te contaba sobre su vida amorosa. Derepente algo llamo su atención, ¿chicos fuera de la cafetería?, si que iban ha estar en problemas. En cuanto observo bien, se encontró con una chica pelirroja con lentes y un chico peliblanco discutiendo, un chico muy alto de cabello naranja y…

-S-Sasuke-kun-

Neji volteo incrédulo, pero ahí estaba, con esa expresión seria que lo caracteriza, encabezaba a los otros 3 como si el fuera el líder –lo era-, el castaño miro a Sakura, esta tenia una cara muy desconcertada, no solo eso, parecía que iba a llorar o algo.

-Kuso…-Mascullo entre dientes y volteo de nuevo a mirar al Uchiha como si tratara de asesinarlo con la mirada.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, así que se acerco.

-Cuanto tiempo…Neji…Sakura…-Dijo con indiferencia.

-S-Sasuke-kun!-

-He?...quien eres tu frentona?-Se acerco la pelirroja.

-Yo soy…Haruno Sakura, la vise-presidenta del comité de alumnos…-Dijo con firmeza.

-Ara, ara…si solo eres una niñata-

-Que?! **"Maldita bruja! SHANDAROU! ¿Con quien cree que esta hablando?!!!!!"-**

-Para ya!, Karin…-

-Moooo Sasuke, tú no me dejas divertirme ni un poco-Se da vuelta, pero antes, le saca la lengua a Sakura.

-Hmp…vámonos…-

-Espera!- Lo detiene el Hyuga.

-Que?-Pregunta con frialdad sin voltearse.

-…por que regresaste?-

-…simplemente por que si-

-Esa es una respuesta?-

-…para mi lo es…vámonos-Se va con los otros.

-Maldito bastardo…-Voltea a ver a Sakura, esta tenia la mirada perdida en un punto perdido del suelo, su cara paresia triste y llena de nostalgia-…Sakura?...-

-Ah!...-Levanta la cabeza y ve a Neji-…l-lo siento, s-s-solo estaba un poco distraída es todo…-

-No engañas a nadie con eso…-

-He?-

-…el regreso de Sasuke…te a perturbado ¿verdad?-

La pelirosa voltea la mirada.

-Yo…-Esconde su mirada tras su fleco.

-Lo sabia…aun lo amas-

-…la verdad…si…no creo que sea capaz de olvidarlo…jamás-

-…tonta…-

-He?-Levanta la cabeza y mira dudosa al chico Hyuga.

-…-suspira-…nada…-Se va

-N-Neji-san?-

* * *

Woo aquí d nuevo jeje.

Ya había terminado con mi otro fanfic, por lo que me dispuse

A escribir este jeje,

Espero les aya gustado…creo que a este le pondré mas capítulos, espero sean de su agrado

Agradeceré sus comentarios…

Próximo capitulo: "UNA CHARLA"


	2. Una charla

ALGUN DIA

Una charla

Era otro día en la preparatoria, Sakura estaba en su salón esperando a su siguiente maestro, Hatake Kakashi, no solo era el sub.-director, sin no que también daba la clase de química, pero siempre llegaba tarde.

-SAKURA-CHAN!-

La pelirosa no necesitaba ver quien era la persona que la llamaba, reconocería esos chillidos donde fuera, era Naruto.

-Que mierda quieres?-Se cruza de brazos.

-Sasuke…-Dice un poco mas serio.

Sakura, al escuchar aquel nombre voltea a ver a Naruto, su expresión fastidiada cambio a una nostálgica, recordó cuando lo había visto el día anterior, no se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Q-que pasa con Sasuke-kun?-Mintió.

-…regreso…-

No dijo nada, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios, quería evitar llorar en ese momento, no podía, como odiaba ese maldito sentimiento, hubiese sido mejor olvidar al Uchiha, pero ella sabía que eso iba a ser imposible, había tratado…pero todo fallo.

-Sakura-chan?-

-…déjame…-

-Y-yo…-

-QUE ME DEJES!-

Naruto se asusto un poco, pensaba que lo iba a golpear, pero al no pasar decidido dejarla, comprendía como se sentía, el se sentía igual. Se dio vuelta y se fue.

-Lo siento Naruto…-Se levanto de su pupitre y camino hasta la puerta.

-Sakura… ¿A dónde vas?-

-Kakashi-sensei llega tarde-Dice fría al hombre enfrente de ella, este llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca, corbata negra, un tapabocas y su ojo izquierdo cerrado.

-Si, si, lo siento…es que…-

-No me siento bien…-Interrumpió-…voy a la enfermería.-

-OK-Entra al salón.

-Maldito tuerto-Se a vuelta y se pierde en la esquina del pasillo.

La pelirosa camina, se detiene enfrente de una puerta en la que arriba dice "enfermería". Agacha la cabeza y suspira, sabe que es imposible que alguien este allí, esa enfermería ya no la usan mas, vuelve a levantar la cabeza, toma la perilla, la gira y entra, ve a los lados, solo por si acaso. Al ver que no hay nadie decide entrar, pero algo llama su atención, una de las cortinas de una camilla esta corrida ¿abra alguien?, se acerca y la hace a un lado, encontrándose con una "linda" sorpresa…Uchiha Sasuke, acostado y con la camisa desabrochada, tenia sus manos tras la nuca.

-S-Sasuke-kun?-

-Ah…Sakura he…-Voltea como si nada a ver a la chica.

-Que es lo que haces aquí?-

-Nada…-

-Nada?-

-Nada-Voltea hacia el techo.

Por alguna razón, algo le hizo voltear hacia el suelo, cuando lo hizo se encontró con la corbata del Uchiha, la recogió y la observo por unos segundos.

-Y esto?-

-He?...-Voltea-…es una corbata, tonta-

-Ya se que es una corbata, pero pregunto ¿Qué estaba haciendo tirada en el suelo?-

-…eso a ti no te incumbe…-

-Disculpa?-

Sasuke suspira y se endereza, mira a Sakura fríamente.

-Dije que, "eso a ti no te incumbe"-

-Ja ja, ¿y crees que me vas a asustar con eso? He, Uchiha-

-Es mi imaginación o te has vuelto mas…-

-Mas que?!-Interrumpe.

-Mas molesta-La fulmina con la mirada.

-Eres tu el molesto…ah, ¿olvidas quien soy?-

-He?-

Soy la VICE-PRESIDENTE del comité de alumnos, te voy a sancionar por estar fuera de clase-Dice triunfante y con una sonrisa.

-Acaso tu no estas también fuera de clase? Esta enfermería no se usa desde mucho antes de que yo me fuera-

-A-ah…Etoo…-

-Tenía razón…-

-Cállate Uchiha! "**Maldito! No me provoques!!!!"SHANDAROU!!!!!!!!!"**-

-Hmp, eres una molestia-

-He?!-

-Lo que escuchaste, ERES UNA MOLESTIA-

-La molestia eres tu Uchiha, a todo esto, responde bien ¿QUE-HICISTE-AQUÍ? Maldito vándalo-

-Vándalo?-

-Ya escuchaste,¡responde! No te gustaría verme enojada!-

-Pero si ya te he visto enojada-

-Ajajá, en eso te equivocas, me viste enojada hace tres años, pero no me has visto enojada en el presente niño Uchiha-

-Es lo mismo-

-Grrrr!-Apretó mas la corbata y levanto el puño.

-Hmp, ¿eso es todo?, no me hagas reír, tonta…-

No pudo decir mas, un fuerte golpe en la mejilla lo detuvo, si que dolía, esa fuerza no la conocía, ni siquiera con los que se había peleado antes tenían esa gran fuerza.

-No es todo, ¿contento?...eres tan suertudo, no te he pegado ni con la mas décima parte de mi fuerza, para mi esto fue como darte un golpecito en el hombro!-

El Uchiha la observaba un poco atónito ¿esa era Sakura?, pero, entonces si que había cambiado en esos tres años, ¿de cuanto se había perdido?¿ahora que seguía? Naruto importándole estudiar matemáticas, ¿eso si que era imposible!

-He?...-Río-…y esa cara Sa-su-ke? Pensé que aun estarías creyéndote el centro del mundo… ¿Qué? ¿Te dio miedo?-Dijo en tono altanero haciendo que el chico se enojase un poco.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte…pero aun sigues siendo la misma molestia de siempre-Se limpia el pequeño hilo de sangre que empezaba a correr por su barbilla.

-No me provoques mas o te juro que te doy otra y mas fuerte!! "**SHANDAROU!!!!"**-

-Hmp…te importaría regresarme mi corbata?-Apunto hacia el puño con el que había sido golpeado.

Sakura miro la corbata extrañada, pero luego, una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios.

-_Tsk… ¿en que esta pensando?-_

Cuando Sakura volteo a verlo el chico sintió un escalofrío espeluznante recorriéndole su espalda.

-No te la voy a dar…-

-Hmp, entonces quédatela-

-Si? Acaso no recuerdas que hay una sanción para los alumnos que no traen la corbata?-

-Y eso que importa-

-Sabes cual es la sanción?-

-Uh?, no, y no me importa-

-A si?-

-Si-

-Bueno, aun así, la sanción es…-

-¿?-

Los labios de Sakura se movieron pronunciando algo, que al Uchiha le sorprendió.

-Y bien?-

-Dame mi corbata-

-No-

-Hay, ¿Qué mierda quieres?-

-Dime que es lo que estabas haciendo aquí en horas de clase-

Sasuke suspiro con cansancio.

_FLASH BACK_

_Caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del edificio, no sabia a donde ir, no quería estar en clase, el maestro que seguía era patético, Maito Gai. Antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina de un pasillo, alguien lo llamo por atrás, volteo y se encontró con una chica de cabello rubio largo, ojos verdes y traía el uniforme._

_-Que quieres?-_

_-Uchiha Sasuke-senpai ¿verdad?-_

_-"Senpai"? Quien eres?-_

_-Mi nombre es… Tsubaki Midori, voy en primer año-_

_-Ah…-Se disponía a seguir su camino._

_-Espera!-_

_-Que? No deberías estar en clase?-_

_-Me escape…quería hablar contigo-_

_-¿?- _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_-_Una chica rubia me trajo aquí-

_-_Rubia? Ino?-

_-_No-

_-_Entonces?-

_FLASH BACK_

_Llevaba rato sentado en la camilla de la enfermería, la chica solo miraba el suelo, ya lo tenia arto._

_-Si no vas a decirme nada me voy-_

_-No! Espera…-_

_-Entonces date prisa-_

_-B-bueno… yo…Usted me gusta mucho senpai-Dice completamente ruborizada._

_-Disculpa?-_

_-M-m-me gusta-_

_-Eso era todo?-La chica no contesta-…solo me hiciste perder el tiempo-_

_-E-espere…quería…-Se avienta al Uchiha._

_-Que diablos crees que estas haciendo?-_

_-Quiero salir con usted-_

_-Estas loca? Quítate! Piérdete!-_

_Empiezan a forcejear, Midori logra quitarle la corbata a Sasuke y la avienta._

_-Que rayos…?-_

_-No dejare que se me escape…yo soy la única que puede estar con usted-_

_-Que?-_

_Aun seguían forcejeando, la chica era fuerte, no se rendía, aunque fácil podía quitarla de encima quería ver hasta donde quería llegar esa niñata. En un movimiento de Midori, logro desabrocharle completamente la camisa al ojinegro, después se acomodo bien arriba de el y se empezó a quitar su corbata, después se desabrocho toda la blusa mostrando un top rosa._

_-Que mierda crees que haces?-_

_-Va a ser mío senpai-_

_-Mierda…-De un movimiento rápido logra aventarla al suelo-…piérdete bruja!-_

_-Que?!-_

_-Me das asco-_

_La rubia empezó a sollozar, como pudo se abrocho la blusa y salio corriendo con su corbata en la mano. Sasuke se acostó en la camilla y suspiro cansado._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

-Su nombre era Tsubaki Midori-

-Midori-chan?-

-La conoces?-

-Es una chica muy tímida y tierna-

-Tímida? Tierna?-Bufo.

-He?-

-Es loca intento violarme-

-Violarte?-

-Así como lo escuchas-

-Por eso traes…-

-Si…-

Sakura suspiro cansada-…otra vez…-

-He?-

-Eso mismo pasó el año pasado con Kiba-kun, solo que el si se dejo…-

-¿?-

-Olvídalo…toma-Le entrega la corbata.

-…hmp…-

-Me voy a mi clase-Se da vuelta y se va, dejando a un confundido Sasuke.

El ojinegro se abrocha la camisa y se pone su corbata, cuando siente la presencia de alguien, voltea hacia la puerta y se encuentra con Hyuga Neji.

-Neji, ¿he?-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-Que quieres?-

-Escuche toda la conversación que tuviste con Sakura-

-A si?...y que tiene? No es raro que escuches las conversaciones que tengo con ella-

-Cállate-

-Oh, ¿andamos de malas?-

-Mejor no me provoques Uchiha-

-Que pasa? ¿No me digas que estas celoso?-

Neji se quedo en silencio por un tiempo, se cruzo de brazos.

-Y que si lo estoy-

-Mira, que conmovedor…no me hagas reír Hyuga-

-Hm-

Sasuke se levanto y camino hasta Neji, deteniéndose a un lado de el.

-Cuidado con lo que haces…ella es mía-Se va.

El chico castaño voltea a ver por donde se había ido Sasuke, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué ella era suya?, Ni en sus sueños, iba a hacer todo lo posible por quitar al Uchiha del corazón de Sakura y estar solo el, nadie podía tenerla, nadie decía que era suya mas que el. Apretó sus puños y su mandíbula…nadie le iba a quitar a Sakura…nadie.

* * *

Al fin termine este capitulo, kukuku,

Espero que les aya gustado,

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todas!

Próximo capitulo: DECLRACION


	3. Declaracion

ALGUN DIA

Declaración

"Los personajes no son míos, solo los tome prestados un ratinito, son de Kishimoto-sama kuku"

Estaba lleno de rabia por lo que había dicho el Uchiha, pero no lo iba a dejar ganarle, Hyuga Neji no se rendiría tan fácilmente, jamas, no lo iba a dejar quedarse con Sakura, después de todo, la había abandonado ¿no? Hacia tres años que se había ido y ahora viene a decirle que no la toque, que es "suya" ¿a que estaba jugando? De cualquier modo, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, ni siquiera lo iba dejar acercársele, ella era suya, suya, de nadie mas, el iba a sacar a Uchiha Sasuke del corazón de la pelirosa. Caminaba desesperadamente por el pasillo, cuando de una esquina salio corriendo una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos blancos, ambos chicos se sorprendieron al verse y chocaron, la pelinegra había terminado sobre Neji, se levanto y lo miro sonrojándose el instante y separándose del chico, se sentó a su lado mientras este se enderezaba un poco aturdido por el golpe.

-Y-Yo…Neji-oniisan, l-lo siento- Dijo con voz inaudible.

-No importa… Hinata-sama, ¿Por qué corría?-

-E-e-este…y-yo…-

-¿?-

-Estaba escapando-

-Escapando?-

La chica ascendió con la cabeza-…fui a la biblioteca a dejar un libro…y-y un chico de tercero se acerco a mi…m-me pidió que fuera su novia…y-y l-le dije que n-no, así que me jalo de la muñeca e-e in-ntento besarme, p-pero pude zafarme y salir c-corriendo…-

-Y-ya veo…-Se puso de pie y ofreció ayuda a Hinata para ponerse de pie, a lo que ella accedió-…sabe quien es el chico?-

-L-la verdad n-no lo conozco…-

-Será el?- Dijo mirando la esquina de donde había salido Hinata, allí estaba un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, observaba con cierto desconcierto a Neji y Hinata. La ojiblanca volteo, cuando lo vio se escondió tras su primo asomando un poco la cabeza.

-S-si…es e-el-

-Quien te crees tu para estar molestando a Hinata-sama?-

-He? H-Hyuga N-Neji?-

-Estas ciego ¿o que?-Dijo con altanería.

El chico trago con dificultad.

-N-Neji-niisan?-

-He?! Tú eres su hermano-

-Hmp… ¿no es obvio que somos de la misma familia? ¿No lo sabias? Eres estupido…mejor lárgate de aquí, no te quiero ver más…y si me entero de que haz molestado a Hinata-sama…te matare-

Ante aquella amenaza el chico salio corriendo por donde había llegado, si que le dio miedo en la forma en que el Hyuga la había dicho, al parecer si la iba a cumplir.

-Tonto…-Volteo y miro a Hinata un segundo proporcionándole una apenas perceptible sonrisa que hizo que la chica se tranquilizara y sonriera de una manera encantadora y agradecida, estaba agradecida de que su primo se aya vuelto mas…humano, todo gracias a Naruto, le debía tanto a aquel rubio, ahora Neji era mas dulce con ella y eso le agradaba mucho, pues sentía un gran cariño hacia el.

-M-muchas gracias Neji-oniisan-

-Hmp…ten más cuidado la próxima vez…aunque si la hay…yo estaré allí para ayudarte-

-Gracias- Se puso de puntitas para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla del chico castaño y después sonreírle

* * *

Los días habían pasado…mas bien los meses, ya era julio, ya estaban por salir de vacaciones.

En la cafetería estaban Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Sakura, platicaban de…muchas cosas.

-Pero, ¿enserio no importa si no haces patrullaje hoy?- Pregunto la castaña de los chinguitos.

-Pues, Neji-san dijo que no importaba, que el se encargaría de todo-

-N-Neji-oniisan-

-Si-Toma un sorbo de su refresco en lata.

-Oye…no imaginaras que…Neji-san esta enamorado de ti?-

-Cof, cof, cof-Empieza a toser casi ahogándose con las palabras de la rubia-…eso es imposible-

-Aaah, segura?-Se acerca a ella.

-Pues, si…Neji-san es un chico muy frió, serio y calculador, a el nunca le gustaría una chica como yo-

-Pues yo no estaría muy segura eh…acuérdate de Lee y Tenten-

-O-oye Ino…-

-Que? Acaso no son novios?-

-P-pues si-

-Entonces?-

Tenten no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo callada y completamente ruborizada.

* * *

Sakura caminaba hacia su casa, recordaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho Ino, ¿enserio le gustaría a Neji? Eso era imposible, enserio imposible, Neji era demasiado…frío para fijarse en una chica como ella, torpe, cabezota, muy alegre para lo que podría considerarse el gusto del Hyuga, ¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustaría? Tal vez serias, inteligentes y…bonitas, ella no era bonita, bueno, por lo menos era lo que ella misma pensaba de si.

-"**Claro que somos bonitas, somos hermosas!!! SHANDAROU!!!" **Si, claro- Suspiro cansada.

Ahora tenia mas problemas de los que meditar, después del regreso de Sasuke y ahora lo de Neji, enserio que era una chica sin suerte, como envidiaba a las demás, Ino era la novia de Sai, ni siquiera habían tenido ninguna clase de problemas, es mas, Sai fue el que se lo pidió a Ino, después estaba Tenten, Lee le pidió que fuera su novia no hacia mucho tiempo, luego Hinata, bueno, ella en realidad no tenia pareja Naruto la rechazo, ese cabeza hueca, lo único bueno fue que Neji la consoló, según había contado, también se había quedado con ella en la noche por que no podía dormir, ese si era un hombre atento, no como el pelinegro mal agradecido, pero por ultimo estaba ella, sin novio, sin primos o hermanos que la consuelen ,con lo que podría ser un posible pretendiente y un engreído chico que se siente el centro del mundo pero que igualmente ama. En fin, su vida no era de lo más "bonita", era muy sofocante y desesperante.

* * *

Neji miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, estaba sentado en el suelo, aun tenia el uniforme, solo se había quitado la corbata, miraba la puesta del sol y pensaba en su amada Sakura, cuando tocan la puerta.

-Quien?-

-S-soy yo, Neji-oniisan-

-Hinata-sama? Pase-

-Si-

La puerta se desliza y muestra a la ojiblanca con un a blusa de tirantes lila, un short azul marino y sostenía una bandeja con dos vasos.

-Que pasa?-

-S-solo, quería preguntarte…que si te puedo acompañar-

-Por supuesto- Sonríe y Hinata le devuelve la sonrisa.

La chica Hyuga cierra la puerta, camina hasta su primo y se sienta junto a el dejando la bandeja junto a ellos, toma uno de los vasos y lo ofrece a su primo, este lo agarra.

-Gracias-Toma un sorbo y sigue mirando por la ventana.

-Neji-oniisan…-

-Que pasa?...-Sin voltear

-E-es solo que…has estado muy serio desde que llegamos de la preparatoria.

-…tal vez…-

-Que es lo que te ocurre? Y-yo estoy preocupada…-

Neji suspira y voltea a ver a su prima, enserio que su rostro denotaba preocupación, Hinata era muy atenta con el, mas aun cuando estuvo con ella ante el rechazo de Naruto, la quería y ella lo quería a el.

-Hinata-sama…yo…tengo algunos problemas-

-Problemas?...es por el regreso de…Sasuke-kun?-

El Hyuga sintió como si le hubieran dado un gancho al hígado, había acertado, pero no en todo, aun faltaba una cosa, una pequeña cosa muy importante.

-Si…-

-P-pero… ¿Por qué?...-

-Por que el tiene algo…que no cuida bien y que…anhelo que sea mío-

-Algo?...con algo te refieres a…Sakura-san?-

-…si…-

Hinata había acertado e el blanco, ¿pero como? Se preguntaba Neji, pero no sabia que su prima ya lo tenia un poco previsto, puesto que ya había notado la manera en la que el chico miraba a Sakura, como la ayudaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, el estaba enamorado de la pelirosa, solo la pregunta era ¿desde cuando?...no la sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que la dolía, le dolía mucho…puesto que después de lo de Naruto, termino…enamorándose de Neji, aun así, sabe perfectamente que eso jamás funcionara.

-Así que…si estabas enamorado de ella…-

-Hinata-sama, ¿Ya lo sabia?-

-S-solo…lo consideraba una pequeña probabilidad-Dice haciendo el esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Ya veo…estoy…estoy intentando ganar el valor para decirle a Sakura lo que siento…-

-B-bien…pero…creo que Sakura-san esta muy confundida ahora mismo-

-¿?-

-Pues…con el regreso de Sasuke-kun y aparte…se esta dando cuenta de que estas enamorado de ella-

-Enserio?...entonces tiene razón…aun así se lo diré-

-Neji-oniisan…-

-No importa si me rechaza, yo ya estoy listo para eso…pero si enserio soy rechazado…cuento con usted para que este a mi lado mientras me recupero-Sonríe.

Hinata solo haciende con la cabeza.

* * *

El sol se a puesto. Cierto chico pelinegro esta en su mansión, puesto que se a reconciliado con su hermano, ambos decidieron vivir juntos de nuevo en la mansión.

Sasuke esta recostado en su cama con las manos tras su nuca y las piernas cruzadas, mira el techo, trae puesto un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una camisa azul marino. Derepente se escucha un golpe, mas bien es el ruido de algo quebrándose, se endereza y se restregad la cara con fastidio, se baja de la cama y sale de su habitación.

Baja las lujosas escaleras y llega a lo que parece ser el vestíbulo, entonces lo atraviesa y entra a la sala, en donde esta su hermano mayor Itachi, trae puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra sentado en el sillón, pero no esta solo, a su lado derecho esta un chico de piel azul y cabello azul rey con un pantalón negro y camisa celeste, a su lado izquierdo otro con cabello verde, ojos miel y tez pálida, trae un pantalón de mezclilla obscura y una camisa verde militar, los tres observan la cómica escena de un chico de cabello largo rubio y ojos acules con una coleta, pantalón de mezclilla y camisa azul ultramar golpeando a otro de cabello negro, estaba vestido completamente de negro y con una mascara naranja, parecía una calabaza, al otro lado de la sala estaba un chico de cabello anaranjado con muchos percings, ojos lilas llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa roja, estaba sujetando por la cintura a una chica de cabellos azules, esta traía una falda arriba de la rodilla negra, botas altas y una blusa estraple morada, aun lado de ellos un chico pelirrojo de ojos color miel, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra con algunos escorpiones rojos, estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Pero Tobi es niño bueno!-

-Cállate!- Siguió golpeándolo, mas bien eran coscorrones.

-Vamos Deidara, no lo hizo a propósito-Dice la chica de cabello azul.

-Pero rompió una de mis hermosas obras-

-Que no dijiste que el arte era…-

-Se lo que dije!-Interrumpe al chico pelirrojo-…pero yo quería hacerla explotar, aparte de ser venero, el arte debe de ser una explosión, ¡no que se rompa así como así!-Ahora ahorca a Tobi.

-Itachi…- Llama a su hermano, este voltea.

-Que?-

-Te dije que no quería ruido-

-Lo siento, no sabia que iba a venir Tobi, si no, ten por seguro que no haría tanto ruido-Sonrío.

-Hm…mejor…me voy-

-He? A donde?-

-No lo se…con Suigetsu, mejor-Se da vuelta y sale de la casa.

-Todo es por culpa de Tobi!-

-Senpai! Es su culpa por golpear a Tobi!-

-Que?!-

-No nada!-

-Ahora si estas muerto!-

-Ahhhh!-

* * *

Sakura caminaba por la calle con algunas bolsas, no era mucho lo que traía, iba a hacer la cena, pero ella vivía sola desde hacia un año. Traía una blusa de manga corta roja y un pesquero de mezclilla.

Suspiro cansada, esa noche le hubiera gustado cenar junto con alguien, pero Hinata no podía ir, ya que tenia algunos deberes, tanto Ino como Tenten estaban en una cita y Naruto estaba trabajando, le ayudaba a su abuelo Jiraya en la tienda, donde tenia sus ejemplares de Icha-Icha paradise y "otras cosas", si que eran unos pervertidos, mas aun, ese es el lugar favorito de Kakashi-sensei. Algo llamo su atención, enfrente de ella venia un chico conocido, este al verla, apresuro el paso y se detuvo enfrente de ella.

-Oh…Sakura…-

-S-Sasuke?-

-Ya no me llamas Sasuke-kun?-Dijo en tono burlón.

-Pues, no, para mi simplemente eres un vándalo-

-Vándalo?-

-Si… ¿Por qué caminas por la calle tan tarde?-

-Son las 8…y no tengo nada que hacer-

-Vago…-

-Hmp… ¿y tu?-

-Pues, compraba algunas cosas para preparar la cena-Muestra las bolsas que traía.

-Ya veo…-

-Mmm…**"Invítalo, se que quieres invitarlo!, lo se, lo se, vamos, que te cuesta, al fin y al cabo tu estas aburrida y el esta aburrido…"**_Solo te are caso esta vez _**"Si! Sabia que eras inteligente!** Este…Sasuke-

-Que?-

-Bueno…-Suspiro-…ya cenaste?-

-No, ¿por?-

-"**Si, si, si, si, si!" **Te invito a cenar a mi casa ¿quieres ir?-

-Hmp…bueno-

-"**Yahooooooo!" **_Ya cállate, haces que me duela la cabeza _**"Lo siento, Ju, Ju"-**

* * *

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la mesa cenando, Sakura, estaba hasta el otro lado de la mesa, lo que cenaban era una soba.

-Que tal me quedo?-

-Pues…esta bien-

-Bien? Solo bien?-

-Pues que mas quieres que diga?-

-Enserio que eres un tonto "**Si que lo es, las mujeres necesitamos que nos digan mas cosas, un: Te quedo "muy" bien, cocinas muy rico o un: serias una buena esposa"**_ si, claro, eso no sucederá-_Come de su soba.

_-_Serias una buena esposa-

_-_He? **"Le atine?" **_Creo que si-_

-Que? Acaso no era lo que querías escuchar?-

-B-bueno, tal vez…es solo que fue muy…raro viniendo de ti-

-Ah, claro…-Come un poco de soba.

-**"Ese es Sasuke? Dime, dime…" **_No lo se-_

-Sakura…-

-Q-que pasa?-

El Uchiha la mira muy extrañamente, con esa mirada característica de el, fría, pero algo es diferente, un brillo desconocido en el.

-No es nada…-Sigue comiendo.

-Ah…**"Crees que el este enamorado de nosotras?"**_Que?! Dime, estas loca, estupida,¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?_**"Pero si soy tu verdadero yo tonta"**_Hm, bueno, ganaste esta _**"Yea!"**-

-Entonces tomaste mi puesto en el concejo estudiantil-

-Si, Neji-san me lo pidió, dado que Shikamaru-kun no quiso pues…-

-Ya veo, ese Hyuga…-Gruño.

-He? No te cae bien Neji-san?-

-No…-

-Pero por que?-

-…Por que…-Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes-…por que el quiere quitarme algo mío-

-Algo tuyo?-

-Si…-

La chica se quedo sin comprender ¿Algo suyo? ¿Qué era? Sasuke siempre había sido un chico misterioso, pero ahora lo era más que nunca, ¿A que diablos se refería?

-Y, ¿Por qué estabas vagando por la calle?-

-Es solo que Itachi invito a sus amigos de ese tal grupo Akatsuki, son muy ruidosos, y eso que faltaban dos, aparte no estaban tocando-

-He? De que es el grupo? ¿Qué clase de música tocan?-

-Rock…Rock-Pop, debido a que la novia del líder es la vocalista, tienen que acoplarse a ella, aun así ese tal Pein canta las canciones de metal, son tan ruidosos, y más con ese Tobi, parece un niño-

-Oh, entonces es eso- Ríe un poco.

-Hace mucho que no te veía reír…extrañaba eso-

-S-Sasuke?-

-Olvídalo…-Siguió comiendo.

* * *

Era otro día de clases, más bien era el último, para el siguiente año ni Neji, ni Tenten, ni Lee estarían.

Todos los demás estaban muy tristes por que no podían asistir a su ceremonia de graduación, bueno, les harían una gran fiesta-concejo de Naruto y Kiba-, eso no significaba que ya no los iban a ver, si no que ya estarían en la Universidad y se harían unos adultos, posiblemente encontrarían un buen trabajo y seria poco el tiempo en el que pudieran verse, no querían que eso sucediera.

* * *

Ya en la noche, todo se llevo a cabo en la mansión Hyuga. Todos estaban festejando a lo grande –Dado que Hiashi y Hanabi estaban de visita con un familiar, no regresarían hasta tres días después-.

Sakura estaba sentada platicando con Hinata, entonces Neji se acerca a ella.

-Sakura…podemos hablar un momento afuera?-

-He? P-pero…-

-Vamos, ¿Hinata-san?-

-No te preocupes Sakura-san, yo te esperare-

-Esta bien-Se levanta.

* * *

Ya afuera permanecieron en silencio un breve instante, hasta que Sakura rompió aquel incomodo silencio.

-D-de que querías hablarme Neji-san?-

-Bueno…-Miro hacia el cielo estrellado por un segundo, suspiro y miro a la chica con una mirada intensa.

**-"Por que nos mirara así?"**_ Como rayos quieres que sepa? "__**Uy, perdóname"**_-

-…Sakura…-

-Que pasa?-

-…yo…-Volvió a suspirar.

-**"Esta suspirando, ¿crees que se nos va a declarar?" **_Tonta! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? _**"Pero si…olvídalo, siempre se te olvida que soy tu"**_Hmp-_

-…Yo…desde hace varios años…he estado…enamorado de ti, me gustas mucho- Dice finalmente volteando la mirada.

-**"Yaiii! Te lo dije!"**_Oh…no lo puedo creer_** "Ahora que aras? Supongo que rechazarlo, después de todo…aun sigues enamorada de Sasuke"-**Trago con dificultad, aceptaba eso, aun seguía enamorada del Uchiha. Se armo de valor para hablar-…y-yo…Neji-san…-

-Lo siento, creo que no es un buen momento para esto…y aun sigues enamorada de Sasuke…bueno, lamento haberte molestado, no te preocupes…aun así seguiremos siendo amigos ¿verdad?-Sonríe forzadamente.

-E-en, realidad…si tienes razón…en lo de Sasuke…lo siento mucho-

-Déjalo así…esto…esto es lo último con lo que te voy a molestar-

-¿?-

Neji se acerca a Sakura y deposita un dulce beso en los labios de la chica, después le sonríe y entra de nuevo.

-**"osease WHAT?!!" **_Creo que nos beso _**"Crees?!! Crees?!! NOS BESOOO!!!"**_ No te pongas tan histérica "_**Que no me ponga histérica?!! Ósea MUJER!! SAVES BIEN LO QUE HIZO!! ¿Qué NO ME PONGA HISTERICA?!!!**_ Ya! Me esta empezando a doler la cabeza de nuevo! _**"HMP" **_Hay, que genio-_

* * *

Uf, después de tanto tiempo aquí esta la tercera parte, je je.

Es que he tenido algunas cosas que hacer, tales como ver doramas XD

Pero al fin y al cabo qui esta je,

Espero aya sido de su agrado.

Y agradezco todos sus lindos comentarios!

Próximo capitulo: Vacaciones!


	4. Vacaciones

ALGUN DIA

Vacaciones!

Estaba en su habitación en la noche dispuesto a dormirse, acababa de llegar puesto que estuvo en la casa de Suigetsu jugando a los videojuegos, sonaba un poco ridículo ya que pronto estarían en tercero de preparatoria, pero era divertido después de todo.

Se quito la camisa y la puso enzima de un pequeño sillón que tenía color azul rey, se acostó en la cama mirando el techo, pero después escucho la puerta abrirse, no se molesto en mirar.

-Que quieres Itachi? Me quiero dormir-

-Lo siento, Sa-su-ke-kun pero no soy Itachi-san-

Al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida de inmediato se enderezo encontrándose con la enorme sorpresa de cierta chica, esta tenia puesta una de las camisas escolares de Sasuke, y parece que solo eso.

-S-S-Sakura?-Trago con dificultad.

-Así es-Dijo en tono muy sensual- ¿Quién mas creías que era?-

-Que estas haciendo aquí? Y que haces con mi camisa?-

La pelirosa se subió a la cama, lo que puso un poco nervioso al Uchiha menor.

-Solo quería estar cerca de ti…-Gateo hasta quedar enfrente de Sasuke.

-Q-q-que quieres decir?-

-Te pusiste nervioso?...eso me gusta grrr-

-He?-

Sakura besa muy sensualmente a Sasuke, este no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, pero por alguna muy extraña razón le gustaba. La chica rodeo el cuello de Uchiha, cando acabo con el beso se acerco a su oído.

-Que te parece si hacemos "cositas malas"?-

-"Cositas malas"?-

-Tu sabes…-Recorrió la espalda de Sasuke con su mano izquierda, muy sensualmente, causando que un escalofrío recorriera al chico.

-En realidad eres tu Sakura?-

-Claro que soy yo…- Lambió el cuello del Uchiha muy traviesamente haciendo que mas escalofríos lo recorrieran.

-S-S-Sakura…-

Sakura desabrocho el pantalón de Sasuke y después empezó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta, mostrando que no tenia nada de ropa bajo esta, casi mostraba sus atributos…

Se incorporo de golpe, estaba completamente agitado, ¿Qué había sido eso?.

-No puedo creerlo…-Se restregó la cara con fuerza-…no pensé que tuviera esa imaginación tan retorcida… ¿se me estará pegando algo de Naruto?... ¿Que mierda fue eso?...¿Y por que soñé con Sakura?¿No pudo haber sido deperdido Cameron Díaz…no, me retracto, prefiero mil veces a Sakura, no quiero convertirme en un pervertido como Naruto-Suspiro.

Observo por la ventana, ya era de día.

* * *

Ya era la 1 de la tarde, Shikamaru se paseaba por el parque, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde aguacate.

-Shikamaru!-

Observo bien quien lo llamaba desde adelante, era una chica rubia, esta llevaba una blusa de manga corta morada y un pesquero negro, llevaba en su mano derecha un bolso del mismo color que su blusa.

-T-Temari!-

Ni siquiera se molesto en pararse frente a el, se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Regrese mi lindo novio-

-Hmp, no vuelvas a decir lo de "lindo"-

-Je…-Se aparto de el para mirarlo-…traigo un regalo de parte de Gaara-

-De Gaara? Pensé que ese tipo quería matarme por ser tu novio-

-Bueno…no es para ti-

-Ya se me hacia raro-

-Je…-Besa al chico.

-Entonces para quien es?-

-Para tus amigos-

-Ah… ¿Qué es?-

-Un autobús para llevarlos a nuestro Hotel-

-He? Ese tipo es un tacaño-

-Pero…tu vas a estar con migo en mi suite-

-Después de todo no es tan malo-

-El autobús parte hasta que yo se lo diga, así que hay que avisarle a los demás-

-Si… ¿Solo viniste para eso? Que problemático-

-Pero claro que no, quería verte, así que decidí venir por ti, entonces Gaara me dijo que los invitara a todos al Hotel, todo gratis-

-Y luego todo esta a las orillas de la playa Mizukage…enserio que se alegraran con eso…después de todo, ese Hotel es uno de los más caros que hay-

-Espero que no me hallas pedido ser tu novia por mi dinero-

-Claro que no, ni siquiera sabía que eras millonaria-

-Eres tan lindo- Le da otro beso.

* * *

Sakura esta sentada en el sillón de su apartamento, no tiene ganas de hacer algo. Derepente suena su celular (Canción Yura-yura en Naruto All stars por Chie Nakamura XD), lo agarra y contesta.

-Aquí Sakura-

-_**Sakura-chan!-**_

-Ah, eres tu Naruto ¿Qué quieres?-

-_**Adivina que, adivina!!!-**_

-Que? **"Habla de una buena vez si no quieres que te quite tus películas Hentai!! SHANDAROUU!!!"-**

-_**Gaara nos ha invitado a su Hotel!!-**_

-Que?! **"Que no escuchaste?!! El famoso Hotel de Gaara-san!!! SI! Al fin algo bueno! La playa, la playa, la playa, la playa!!!"**_Concuerdo contigo!. _Eso es verdad?-

-Por mis revistas Hentai que si!-

-Hay…**"Todo abría estado bien si no hubiera metido a sus entupidas cochinadas!"**_Si-_

_-__**Sakura-chan?-**_

-Aquí estoy…-

_**-Te espero en el parque Hanaki, ahí va a estar el autobús, ah las cinco y media-**_

-Ok-

-_**Nos vemos…-**_

El molesto sonido de "colgado" resuena un momento en el oído de Sakura, después apaga el celular y lo deja a un lado. De un brinco se baja del sillón y sale corriendo hasta su habitación para arreglar sus cosas, estaba tan emocionada.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, llevaba una blusa de manga hasta el codo roja y un pantalón de mezclilla, traía su maleta negra y una mochila de lado azul mezclilla.

Pudo vislumbrar varias figuras conocidas y un autobús, ya había llegado. Cuando llego se para enfrente del rubio, a lado de el estaban Sai, y los primos Hyuga, Hinata y Neji.

-Naruto!-

-Ne, Sakura-chan, estas muy contenta hoy-

-Si! **"Vamos a ir a la playa, ¿Cómo quieres que este de otra forma?!!"**-

-Oh , Sasuke pense que no ibas a venir- Dice Naruto mirando atrás de Sakura.

-He…**"Sasuke? Si! Mucho mejor!!" **_S-Sasuke- _Volteo y se encontró con una extraña mirada del Uchiha.

-Pues, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero Itachi va a practicar con su banda durante toda la semana para un concurso-

-Oh! Era eso-

-Y los demás?-

-Ya están en el autobús, solo falta…-

-Aya viene- Dice Sai.

Todos voltean hacia atrás, venia una chica rubia corriendo, traía su maleta, un vestido morado y unas botas.

-L-lo sien…to…por llegar…tarde…-Dice muy agitada.

Sai se acerca a ella y la besa muy dulcemente.

-Te dije que pasaba por ti…-

-Lo siento, estaba mi papa, ya sabes como se pone cuando vas por mí…-

-Si…-Recuerda todo el interrogatorio que le hace el papa de Ino.

-Entonces ya estamos todos!- Grita Naruto y se sube corriendo al autobús.

* * *

Se hizo un gran revoltijo en los lugares, pero finalmente tuvieron que quedar de la siguiente forma; Asientos de la derecha: Shikamaru (Ventana) y Temari, en el segundo Kiba y Shino y Tenten y Lee. Asientos de la izquierda: Neji y Hinata (ventana), Chouji y Naruto, Ino y Sai y finalmente Sasuke y Sakura.

La pelirosa estaba muy incomoda, veía por la ventana como si eso fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, todo para evitar cruzarse con la "extraña2 mirada del Uchiha.

-**"Para que lo evades, dale la cara, así jamás vas a poder declarártele" **_Quien dijo que me iba a declarar?_** "Aun así…¿Por qué no inicias una conversación, no esperes a que el la inicie, lo conoces perfectamente, el jamás es el que inicia una conversación" **_Lo se…¿pero de que hablaremos?-_

-Sakura…-

-Que pasa?- Voltea a mirarlo algo desconcertada.

-Que fue lo que hiciste mientras yo no estuve?-

-Lo que hice? **"Golpéame! El empezó la conversación! Golpéame, golpéame!!"**_ Con mucho gusto-_

_-_Pues…la vez que me golpeaste…enserio que fue un duro golpe, sabia que eras fuerte, pero no tanto-

_-_Eso es para que aprendas…y puedo golpearte mucho mas fuerte créeme, si no, pregúntale a Naruto la ves que me pelee con una chica de tercer grado-

_-_No seas mentirosa, fue un chico- Dice Ino desde el asiento de adelante.

_-_Ino!-

-Entonces fue un chico-

-N-no le hagas caso Sasuke, eso es una completa mentira, fue una chica- Dice un poco nerviosa.

-No, yo también estoy seguro que fue un chico…-

-S-Sai! No ayudes!-

Todos rieron en ese momento, a ecepcion de Sasuke, este se mantenía con una sonrisa sin chiste escuchando la pelea de Sakura y la pareja.

* * *

Toda la carretera estaba completamente obscura, todos estaban durmiendo; Las chicas dormían en el pecho de su querido novio, aunque Hinata también dormía en el pecho de Neji, Sakura era la única que tenia que dormir casi recargada en la ventana, era un poco molesto.

-Sakura…-

Sakura despierta, voltea a ver quien era la persona que la llamaba, se tallo los ojos e intento identificar la figura.

-Que pasa Sasuke?-

-Puedes recostarte en mi pecho si quieres…-

-Disculpa?-

-D-dije en mi hombro, en m-mi hombro, no te la creas tanto-

-¿?-

-Acaso no estas incomoda? Te estas moviendo mucho-

-Y-yo **"zzzzzz"**_Perfecto, esta dormida, así no va a molestar._** "Quien no va a molestar? He?!!" **_Mierda-_

-No quieres?-

-B-bueno, esta bien, pero no por que este enamorada de ti o algo por el estilo, eres un maldito engreído de mierda-

-Are como si no hubiera escuchado eso-

-Hmmm…-Se recostó en el hombro del Uchiha-…**"De que me perdí?" **_De nada…-_

* * *

Listo aquí esta, esta vez no me tarde mucho por…

Falta de inspiración je

Pero bueno,

Espero les aya gustado

Agradezco sus lindoooss comentarios

Próximo capitulo: La playa I


	5. Playa, sol,diversion y ¿amor?

ALGUN DIA

La playa, el sol, la diversión y… ¿el amor?

Es de noche en la playa Mizukage, todo esta pacifico. El Uchiha esta recostado en la playa observando las estrellas, cuando alguien se recuesta en su pecho. Observa bien, solo ve una melena rosada, por alguna razón se siente aliviado, pone su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Sasuke…-

-Que pasa?-

-Tu…no sientes algo por mi?- Aferro su mano a las ropas del chico, quien se dio cuenta.

-Por que la pregunta?-

-Bueno…-Se endereza y mira a Sasuke con cara un poco triste-…yo siempre te he querido…pero no se si tu sentirás lo mismo-

Sasuke también se endereza, la mira por un segundo, ella estaba esperando su respuesta, sus ojos irradiaban un brillo esperanzado, se veía tan linda. Suspiro rendido, le tenia que decir, al fin y al cabo, como era tan torpe, algún día se lo iba a decir sin darse cuenta.

-Te amo…te amo tanto Sakura…esa fue la razón principal por la que volví- Coloca su mano en la mejilla de Sakura, esta levanta su mano y la pone sobre la de Sasuke.

-Sasuke…gracias-

-Gracias a ti…por ganarte mi corazón y hacer que pudiera pisotear a mi maldito orgullo para decirte todo esto…tome mucho valor, y ahora estoy muy feliz de haberme desecho un poco de mi orgullo, empezaba a molestarme, todo gracias a ti, cambie…y solo para ti-

Sakura sonríe, como le gusta que sonriera de esa manera, quería que sonriera así todos los días, quería verla sonreír, ese era un hermoso regalo para el, enserio que la amaba demasiado, había sido un tonto por no darse cuanta antes de ello, así, definitivamente seria su novio, aunque no era demasiado tarde. Se acerco poco a poco, entrecerró sus ojos, ya estaba empezando a saborearse los labios de la chica, cada vez era mas y mas aquel deseo, ya podía sentir sus respiraciones chocar, ya casi unían sus labios, cerro sus ojos…

De un salto se incorporo a la realidad, eso había sido un sueño… A pero que demonios! Aun así había estado muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Se restregó la cara con rabia, en el maldito buen momento se tenia que despertar, admitía que la otra vez también se había decepcionado…no, pero que rayos estaba diciendo, la otra vez fue rara, prefería esta…ah! Mierda!... Volteo para ver si había despertado a la chica, pero esta seguía dormida, se veía tan linda, pero regreso a la realidad, miro por la ventana, ya estaba por amanecer. Se recargo en el respaldo del asiento, ya faltaba poco para llegar, ahora debía de arreglárselas para hacer lo de su sueño, todo rápido, antes de que el Hyuga pudiera hacer una jugada, ahora esto era un juego de ajedrez, tenia que hacer una gran estrategia para proteger a su rey, o bueno, en este caso reina, osease Sakura , no debía dejar que se la quitaran o perdería el juego, enserio que todos los demás eran peones en el juego, pero podía utilizar a Hinata y a Naruto como alfiles, bueno , ellos le podían ayudar de alguna forma, el problema era saber como, no esperen, en que estaba pensando, no podía darse el lujo de que ellos se enteraran de su secreto, no, mejor el intentaría hacer la jugada, ya que el podía moverse para todos lados en el tablero.

La chica se movió un poco en su asiento, frunció el ceño y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

-S-Sasuke?- Parpadeo varias veces tratando de alejar el sueño.

-Ya despertaste? Duerme un poco mas, aun no amanece, ya falta poco para llegar-

-Esta bien- Cerro nuevamente sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Todos-Menos Temari- se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver aquel lujoso hotel, nadie había estado en uno de esa…emm…magnitud, puesto que tenia unos 50 pisos a lo mucho, era sumamente increíble.

-Ne, Temari-san, ¿Aquí es donde vives?- Pregunto Sakura aun anonadada.

-Que? Estas loca? No podría quedarme tanto en este hotel, solo me quedare por el tiempo que ustedes se queden, tengo una suite reservada para mi, pero aun así yo vivo en la mansión con Kankuro y Gaara, pocas veces me quedo aquí, igual Gaara-

-Oh, ya entiendo-

-La playa!- Chillo Naruto emocionado observando la playa como si fuera un niño pequeño al que su sueño de ir a Disneylandia se había cumplido, solo que no era Disneylandia. Un golpe lo saco de sus fantasías.

-Por que hiciste eso Sasuke teme?- Dijo mientras se sobaba un chipote que ya había crecido en su cabeza.

-Por que me sacas de quicio, ya no eres un niño usurutonkachi-

-A-mar-ga-do- Le saco la lengua, el Uchiha solo suspiro con cansancio.

-Naruto! Sasuke! Se están quedando atrás!- Grito Kiba desde la entrada del hotel, al parecer ya todos habían entrado.

-Todo es por tu culpa oni-teme!-

-Mi culpa? Es tuya baka-kitsune!-

Ambos se miraron desafiantes. Pero después, un golpe los hizo volver en si.

-Que no pueden mantenerse quietos?!** "Parecen unos niños! SHANDAROU!!!"**-

-Sakura…-Dijo sobando su cabeza.

-Eso dolió Sakura-chan!- Chillo sobando su nuevo chichón, el cual estaba justo arriba del otro.

-Ya por favor!, Yo me la quiero pasar muy bien en estas vacaciones, y si no puedo pasarme la bien en la playa…Les aseguro que los castrare con unos cables para corriente , sin necesidad de anestesia, con un espejo enfrente de ustedes para que vean como lo ago y lenta y dolorosamente…Me entendieron?!!-Dijo con crueldad mientras un aura roja la cubría.

Los dos chicos solo ascendieron con la cabeza, estaban muy aterrorizados, temían por sus vidas y por sus hijos, si querían tener debían permanecer quietos y sin hacer enojar a Sakura.

-Muy bien, entonces vámonos- Sonrío ampliamente al ver que entendían muy bien el mensaje, y mucho mejor para ellos- **"Que bueno que entendieron! Por que no tendría piedad de ellos!! SHANDAROU!!" **_Así se habla!-_

* * *

Naruto corría por la playa como un niño chiquito, con su bañador naranja, estaba persiguiendo a Kiba y a Akamaru- Que por cierto le dieron chancee de quedarse dentro del hotel-, el chico perro traía un bañador gris.

Sasuke estaba sentado bajo una sombrilla grande, con unos lentes de sol, traía un bañador azul rey, estaba viendo a Sakura jugar con Ino y Hinata en el agua-Por eso los lentes, así no lo descubrían-, la pelirosa traía un bikini rojo y su cabello lo recogió en una coleta, Ino estaba con un bikini morado y Hinata con un micro short blanco y la parte de arriba era estraple del mismo color que el micro short. A un lado de Sasuke, estaba Neji, este traía un bañador café obscuro, estaba leyendo un libro que se titulaba "Como aguantar estar a lado de un tipo que odias"…no es mentira, se titulaba "Asesinato en la playa"- Oh-, mientras tanto, Lee surfeaba con Tenten –A esa pareja si que les gusta lo extremo-, el chico traía un bañador verde y Tenten un bikini rosa. Sai estaba sentado junto a Shino y Chouji, el primero traía un bañador negro, Shino uno gris y Chouji –Quien además estaba comiendo camarones- uno rojo.

Al parecer, Shikamaru salio con Temari a recorrer la ciudad.

-Esto es genial…-Dijo Sasuke con irritación al ver que un montón de chicas se acercaban a el.

-Disculpa…como te llamas?- Pregunto una chica castaña.

-…_Le diré? O que se valla al diablo…Un momento ahí viene Sakura…celos?...Haver como reacciona…_Uchiha Sasuke-

Las chicas dieron un gritillo de emoción, esto hizo que la pelirosada volteara a ver que pasaba, al verla Sasuke sonrío para sus adentros, su plan iba a funcionar…

-Cuantos años tienes?- Pregunto ahora una rubia.

-16-

-Cuando cumples los 17- Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-…en poco tiempo, ah finales del mes-

Volvieron a gritar, lo que por razones desconocidas, causo que Sakura hiciera un apenas audible gruñido, pero que Sasuke pudo escuchar con claridad.

-Entonces Sasuke-kun… ¿tienes novia?- Pregunto ahora una pelinegra.

-No…-

-Te gusta alguien?-

-Tal vez…-Volteo a ver a Sakura, su cara mostraba cierta actitud traviesa que la pelirosa pudo notar.

-No te gustaría salir conmigo?- Pregunto una chica de cabello naranja con trenzas.

-Pu…-

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues fue jalado del brazo con brusquedad haciendo que los lentes se le cayeran, todo ante las miradas atónitas de las muchachas, pero tenia cierta alegría en su rostro…su plan funciono.

Lo acomodo con brusquedad delante de si, puso sus manos en la cintura con cierto carácter severo que era ya clásico en ella.

-Dime "Sa-su-ke-kun"-Dijo muy burlona y rudamente-…te diviertes con tus amiguitas?-

-La verdad…si-No se retracto de sus palabras, le encanto la cara de "What?" que puso Sakura por un segundo, aunque fuera todo lo contrario con las chicas, le estaba justando mucho ese juego.

-A…p-p-pues bueno…d-diviértete- Mascullo con cierta irritación muy notoria.

-Será que acaso estas… ¿Celosa?-

-Q-que?!- Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas-…acaso estas idiota o estupido?! **"Pues que le pasa a este?!! SHANDAROU!!!!!!!"-**

-En efecto, estas celosa…-

-Que no!...-

-Aja…pero eso me gusta- Dijo con cierto tono sensual que hizo que la piel se le erizara a la chica y se ruborizara completamente.

-Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que estas d-d-d-dici-i-i-endo?-

-Nunca imagine verte así Sa-ku-ra-

-He? **"Este maldito bastardo esta jugando con nosotras!!! Pero no nos vamos a dejar!!! SHANDAROU!!!!" **_Te apoyo…-_

-Que pasa? Te comió la lengua el gato?-

-Me estas artando con tus estupideces, déjate de bromas de una vez Uchiha!-

-Ya te enojaste?-

Un brillo demoniaco ilumino los ojos de Sakura provocándole un gran escalofrió en su espalda al Uchiha.

-De-ci-as?-

-Emm…etto…- Ahora le daba un poco de miedo continuar, pero quería seguir "jugando"-…crees que me intimidas con eso?-

-Que dijiste?- Un aura roja la cubrió por completo, apretó sus puños y mandíbula con fuerza y su ceño se frunció demasiado, ahí fue donde Sasuke comprendió la situación, así que trago saliva con mucho dolor-…recuerdas que dije acerca de arruinar mis vacaciones?-Dijo en tono macabro.

-(Glup) S-si…-

-…entonces por que mierda tienes que molestarme?!!!! He?!!!-

Acapararon las miradas de algunas personas que pasaban, que molesto, pero todo por culpa del señor Uchiha, que tenia-lo admitió- un poco de miedo de quedarse sin hijos para el futuro.

-Y-yo…-

-Sakura-chan!-

Los dos chicos voltearon. Sasuke denotaba una cara de alivio, lo salvaron, a el y a sus futuros hijos.

-Que mierda quieres?!-Dijo ya cuando Naruto se detuvo junto a ella.

-E-es solo que…Ino te busca…-

Suspiro pesadamente y miro con rabia a Sasuke, para después volver a suspirar cansadamente y mirar de nuevo al Uchiha pero ya mas tranquila.

-Por esta vez te la paso Uchiha, pero a la próxima…créeme que no te tendré piedad- Lo ultimo lo dijo con tanta seguridad y crueldad que Sasuke ya casi quería correr y esconderse, pero no, su orgullo primero. Sakura se dio vuelta y se fue junto con Naruto, al verla ya lejos, Sasuke lanzo un gran y largo suspiro de alivio, eso si que estuvo cerca, pero valió la pena, si que se divirtió.

* * *

Sasuke volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, ver a Sakura escondido bajo sus lentes de sol –los recupero-. Ahora la chica estaba jugando fuera del agua con las otras, solo que ahora no estaban solas, Hyuga Neji estaba con ellas, puesto que Hinata le pidió que se quedara con ellas un rato para que no estuviera tan- ejem –solitario. En un movimiento de Sakura, esta termino tropezando, pero antes de caer fue sujetada por el castaño.

-Estas bien?-

-Este, si muchas gracias…-Se ruborizo un poco.

-Bien- La soltó para que siguiera con sus amigas, pero antes le dijo algo que causo que la chica se volviera a sonrojar.

Pero la escena no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha, quien por alguna estupida razón estaba ardiendo en celos- aunque el no los aceptaba-.

-Maldito Hyuga…-Masculló con rabia para después apretar su mandíbula haciendo la que crujiera un poco, se paro de un salto y recogió sus cosas- Una toalla y un bronceador- para darse media vuelta y caminar hacia el Hotel.

Por alguna "extraña razón" sentía que algo oprimía fuertemente su pecho y estaba enojado era un sentimiento desesperante y estresante era la primera vez que lo sentía por lo que no se sabia explicar que era lo que era, o tal vez ya lo había sentido pero no con esa intensidad, aceptaba que la hubiera agarrado antes de que se cayera pero no que hiciera que se sonrojara dos veces ¿Quién se creía que era?. Sintió que alguien lo seguía, volteo encontrándose con la chica pelirosa quien solo se limito a hacer un puchero, lo cual causo que se enojara un poco mas Sasuke. Sakura se apresuro hacia el quedando a su lado, la chica llevaba sus cosas por lo que se le hizo un poco extraño al pelinegro.

-A donde vas?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad el chico.

-Pues al Hotel…-

-No estabas con las chicas…_y con el estupido de Hyuga?-_

_-_Es que quiero dar un paseo por la ciudad voy a alistar mis cosas ellas ya vienen para acompañarme-

_-_Oh…-

Fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro, permanecieron en silencio durante todo el camino al Hotel.

Subieron al elevador juntos, y peor, estaban solos, era un poco incomodo, aparte su piso era el numero 37 ¿Por qué rayos les toco en ese maldito piso?. El silencio era muy desesperante e incomodo, hasta que Sasuke no se pudo contener mas, sus ganas de preguntarle aquello eran muy grandes.

-Acaso traes algo con Hyuga?-Dijo sin voltear a ver a la pelirosa quien lo miro un poco atónita a su pregunta y se cuestionaba si había escuchado bien o solo había sido producto de su imaginación.

-**"A caso serán???Serán??!!!"**_Que?_** "CELOS?!" **_Aunque creo que estas loca…parece que si…por eso esta tan serio…bueno, mas serio que de costumbre-_

-Te pregunte algo…-La voltea a ver severamente.

-Pues no, no tengo nada con Neji-san-Hizo un puchero miro hacia donde se marcaban los pisos que faltaban, estaban en el numero 27, faltaba poco, gracias a Kami-**"Son celosss!!"**_Creo…pero prefiero no decirle nada a Sasuke…_** "Provócalo! Al fin y al cabo tu sales ganando…con nuestras amenazas…jujujujujuju"-**Río la inner malévolamente-_…mejor me evito corajes, después el va a sacar algo que a mi enserio me va a molestar, después yo voy a sacar algo que lo va a molestar y así nos vamos a ir hasta que para mañana y a ni nos hablemos, mejor hay que dejarlo como esta _**"OK…"-**

* * *

Todos se habían divertido mucho en ese día- a excepción por lo se Neji para Sasuke-, ahora el sol se había escondido, todos estaban en el Hotel, en sus respectivas habitaciones, las chicas con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten conversaban sobre muchas cosas, se reían jugaban etc.

-Chicas tengo un poco de sueño, creo que me voy a dormir-

-Esta bien Sakura- Dice Ino otorgándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

Sakura se dispuso a acostarse pero alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.

-Quien?- Pregunto Tenten.

-Chicas que les parece si jugamos un rato, estamos un poco aburridos- Dice la voz chillona de Naruto desde afuera.

-Pasa…-

La puerta se abre, entrando a la habitación el rubio, Sai y Neji.

-Neji-oniisan?- Dice Hinata un poco extrañada.

-Si estoy aquí no es por que quiera…bueno, solo es que no quería quedarme solo con el amargado de Uchiha-Se cruza de brazos.

-**"Perfecto! Ya tenia sueño!!" **_Lo se, lo se-_

-Sakura…-Llama Sai.

-Que quieres Sai?-

-Ya te ibas a dormir?-

-La verdad si-

-Si quieres puedes ir a nuestra habitación a dormirte-

-Esta bien…**"Un momento"**_Es verdad…_Esta Sasuke aya ¿verdad?-

-Si…-

-Hmmm…-Se queda pensativa.

-Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por eso, ya se veía cansado, párese que ya se iba a dormir, toca la puerta y si nadie sale, entonces puedes entrar, la puerta esta abierta-

-Esta bien…_Eso creo…-_

Sakura sale de su habitación, gira 40 grados, toma aire y camina un par de pasos, cuando llega a la puerta de a lado se para en seco, suspira y toca la puerta…nadie sale. Decide intentarlo solo es una vez mas y si no salía Sasuke, entraría, así que volvió a tocar y la puerta se abrió, mostrando al chico Uchiha.

-Sakura… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno, los chicos están jugando con las demás pero…me dijeron que me viniera aquí si quería dormirme-

-Esta bien…pasa- Se hace a un lado.

-Si…-Entra a la habitación.

Sakura se sienta en una de las camas, nota que el aire acondicionado esta encendido entonces le da un poco de frío.

-Tienes frío?- Pregunta Sasuke.

-Tu no?- Pregunta al notar-apenas-que el chico no trae camisa.

-No…-Agarra un suéter suyo y se lo avienta en la cabeza a Sakura-…te lo presto…-

La pelirosa se lo quita de la cabeza y se lo pone-…gracias…-Dice sonriéndole al chico.

Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a platicar-lo raro es que bien, sin peleas-, después Sakura sintió que el sueño le ganaba, bostezo.

-Ya te vaz a dormir?-

-Creo que si…-

El chico se para de su cama y se va con Sakura ante la mirada anonadada de la chica.

-Me voy a quedar aquí contigo…también me voy a dormir, así no vamos a tener frio…-Mira sus manos y las toca-…tengo las manos frías, mira, tócalas-

Sakura solo las toco por los nudillos-…es verdad…-

-Así no…-Entrelazo su mano con la de Sakura-…así…-Dijo con su semblante frío.

-**"QUE??!!!"-**La pelirosa volvió a bostezar-…me-me voy a dormir Sasuke-

-Si…-Suelta la mano de la chica.

Sakura se acuesta, derepente sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar solos, el sueño le gano y quedo completamente algo la hizo despertar, abrió los ojos un poco encontrándose con una imagen que la sorprendió…Sasuke con los ojos cerrados acercándose poco a poco a ella ¿La iba a besar?

-**"Yeaaa!!! Nos va a besar! Déjalo! Déjalo que te bese!!"**_…hay…-_Cerro sus ojos esperando el beso, si que quería, después de todo aun amaba al Uchiha.

Estaban a escasos milímetros del otro, ya faltaba poco sus respiraciones chocaban una contra otra, Sakura se estaba desesperando, ya quería ese beso.

-CHICOS!- Grito la voz chillona de Naruto desde la puerta haciendo que Sasuke, al no saber que hacer, se aventara al suelo cayendo abruptamente. Sakura hizo como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando y apenas ubiera despertado.

-Que pasa?-Se levanto adolorido maldiciendo por lo bajo a Naruto.

-**"SHANDAROUUU!!!FALTABA POCO!!!!!!!!" **_Lo se…-_

-Solo vine a invitarlos… ¿no quieren jugar?-

-No…-Contestaron los dos al unísono.

-Esta bien…-Se dio la vuelta y se fue cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

-**"MALDITO NARUTO!!!LO MATARE DESPUES!!!"**_Si…-_

Sasuke se acostó nuevamente con la pelirosa viendo hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a la chica quien se acomoda viendo hacia la espalda del chico. Permanecieron así por unos minutos, los cuales parecieron años.

-Sakura…-Rompió el silencio.

-Que pasa?-

-…no…nada-

Sakura se quedo pensando un momento, después abrazo a Sasuke.

-Te amo…Sasuke-

El chico sintió algo, algo que no pudo explicarse pero que se sentía tan bien estaba tan contento de las palabras de la chica, era el mejor momento, era el momento de patear muy muy lejos a su maldito orgullo.

-Yo…también te amo Sakura…posiblemente siempre lo he hecho pero no me aya dado cuenta- Se voltea a ver a la chica.

-Sasuke…Quieres hacer "eso"?-

-"Eso"?- Pregunto un poco extrañada.

-Te gustaría que te bese?...o que entendiste?-

-B-bueno, y-yo…-

-Si quieres también podemos hacer "eso" que pensaste-

-**"QUEEEE???!!"-**

-Era una broma…-Cierra sus ojos y se acerca poco a poco a Sakura, quien también cierra sus ojos.

Ya estaban tan cerca uno del otro de nuevo, no querían ninguna interrupción, su respiración chocaba otra vez, ahora sus labios llegaron a rozarse.

-Heyyy!!!- Se volvió a escuchar la voz chillona de Naruto, quien ya venia acompañado de los otros chicos, haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura se separaran inmediatamente completamente sonrojados-…Ya nos vamos a dormir-

La pelirosa se levanto rápidamente y camino hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches…-Salio rápido cerrando la puerta, se recargo en esta y miro hacia el techo con los ojos brillándole.

-Pasa algo?-Pregunta una voz conocida.

-N-Neji-san…ah- no, no pasa nad-d-a-

-Esta bien…-Sonrío y camino hacia la habitación alado de la de el Uchiha y los otros.

Sakura suspiro aliviada y entro a su habitación.

* * *

Espero les aya gustado est kapi!

No había actualizado por que estaba castigada XD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Y algunas cosas que escribí…le pasaron a una amiga, ella me dijo que las pusiera XD

BBESOOOSS!


	6. Y ahora que?

ALGUN DIA

Y ahora que?

Los personajes no son míos los estoy tomando prestados un rato XD

Después de lo sucedido en el Hotel, a Sakura le quedo claro una cosa…Sasuke la amaba, Uchiha Sasuke sentía algo por ella, sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por el, eso la dejo muy pero muy feliz, tal vez de regreso casi no hablaron, pero ella se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba comportándose diferente, si no hablaron mucho fue por que Sasuke estaba un poco nervioso, precia que era tímido lo que a Sakura le causo cierta ternura. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro se sentía aliviado por poder ganarle a su orgullo sin tener que meter la pata, bueno, no es que siempre fuera así, claro que no era como Naruto, pero de lo nervioso que estaba tal vez pudo haber cometido algún error o decir algo que a la chica no le agradara, pero estaba agradecido de que no pasara así…aun así algo estaba claro, le había ganado al Hyuga, tal vez solo se adelanto varios pasos a el…pero lo había dejado muy atrás, no iba perder en contra de el y menos si se trataba de la chica a la cual amaba.

Todos habían llegado contentos de la playa- casi todos, Kiba no pudo conseguir novia, Shino no muestra mucho sus sentimientos y Neji se dio cuenta de que algo paso entre el señor Uchiha amargado y Sakura-.

* * *

Estaba un poco cansado por el viaje de regreso, suspiro antes de entrar a su casa, ojala no estuviera Itachi con su banda de idiotas raros. Abrió la puerta, se quito sus zapatos y se puso las pantuflas, entro a la sala de estar y…nada, que alivio. Fue a su cuarto a desempacar, se tiro en la cama viendo al techo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese techo, que cosa mas rara, era en lo mejor en lo que se podía entretener, pero a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de las vacaciones, sobre todo las de Sakura, su queridísima Sakura, su hermosa flor de cerezo…jamás pensó que llegaría a pensar todas esas cursilerías baratas, pero ya las estaba pensando, ya era muy tarde para su orgullo…esa chica, esa chica enserio que lo cambio, ahora en lo único en que pensaba era en ella, en sus ojos, su aroma, su sonrisa, su voz…todo!, su manera de caminar, cuando se enojaba, cuando ponía un puchero para cualquier cosa, cuando se sonroja, se pone nerviosa…como la quería, pero lo que mas quería era abrasarla, oler con profundidad su dulce aroma a cerezo, besar sus labios tan tentadores, no aguantaba las ganas de besarla, quería besarla en ese preciso instante, pero estaban tan lejos el uno del otro, podría ir hasta su apartamento…pero no quería molestarla, tal vez estaba durmiendo…como le gustaría verla dormir…mejor detenía sus pensamientos, si no llegaría a mas cosas…aunque también "esas" quería, lo aceptaba, no es que fuera un pervertido como el estupido de Naruto-tal vez si lo era- pero todo era verdad…Restregó su cara con fuerza, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, su cuerpo se sentía como si ya no tuviera fuerza ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en su amada Sakura? Quien sabe, ahora en lo que se concentraba era en ella y en descansar, ojala soñara con ella…

* * *

Miro muy atentamente la luna, no podía dormir, estaba muy molesto ¿Por qué? Pues por que al parecer el Uchiha le había ganado varios pasos, aun quería a Sakura, no lo negaba…pero como le causaba rabia saber que Uchiha ya estuviera ganando…el dijo que la dejaría…ah, pero que difícil era.

Sintió una fría brisa chocar contra su cuerpo, eso lo estremeció, solo traía un pantalón, estaba afuera de su habitación, sentado en el escalón que daba al patio…suspiro con cansancio, no podía conciliar el sueño aunque sabia que tenia, estaba cansado muy cansado, pero no podía dormir, maldecía una y otra y otra vez su estupida suerte con las chicas…derepente sintió que algo cubría su cuerpo, volteo encontrándose con una imagen ya muy conocida, que por alguna razón lo tranquilizaba y le estaba colocando una manta color verde seco.

-H-Hinata-sama…-Observo atentamente a la ojiblanca, quien traía un camisón para dormir blanco de tirantes, podía ver la ropa interior de la chica por lo que desvío la mirada.

-Te sucede algo Neji-oniisan? Quieres hablar de ello?-Se sentó a lado de su primo.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que…Uchiha ya se adelanto mucho…se le veía mucho mas unido a Sakura a final de las vacaciones-

-Y-ya veo…pensé…-Se detuvo un segundo causando que el chico volteara a verla-…pensé que ya habías superado lo de Sakura…-Su cara mostró claramente un semblante triste, pues volteo su mirada intentando disimular lo que era obvio.

-…no he podido…-Miro un con atención a Hinata, no le gustaba verla así. Extendió su brazo junto con la manta que le había colocado indicándole que se acercara, la chica lo hizo y su primo coloco su brazo alrededor de su cuello cubriéndola para que no tuviera frío. La ojiblanca se sonrojo un poco lo que le causo gracia a Neji, siempre tan linda y tímida.

-N-Neji-oniisan…-Agacho su cabeza ocultando sus ojos.

-Que pasa?

-po-podrías…-

-Uh?-

-Podrías intentar olvidar a Sakura…-Volteo a mirar a su primo con determinación y esperanza.

-H-Hinata-sama… ¿Cómo es que me esta pidiendo eso?-

-Por que yo…y-yo…-Trago un poco de saliva antes de animarse a continuar-…yo te amo…puede que no deba amarte, p-pero…lo ago…tu siempre me cuidaste…yo se que lo hacías aunque…aunque decías que me odiabas…gracias a Naruto-kun te abriste mas…y d-después de su rechazo…me cuidaste…por lo que me di c-cuenta de que que-quería estar a tu lado…-

-E-eso es…es…-

-No digas nada mas Neji-oniisan…yo se perfectamente que esto es imposible…es imposible que me quieras…y lo entiendo…no se c-como es que siempre termino…e-e-enamorándome de alguien que jamás me querrá…-Las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, le era muy pero muy doloroso todo aquello, sabia perfectamente en que terminaría pero aun así se lo dijo a Neji…lo amaba, lo amaba tanto…pero que el la quisiera iba a ser muy imposible…

-Hinata-sama…-La abrazo con la suficientemente fuerza para no dejarla ir y para no lastimarla, era su querida Hinata, estaba sufriendo…por el, por un idiota que no hace mas que fracasar en el amor y cuando al fin ahí alguien que lo aprecia…no puede corresponderle.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir por sus mejillas, quería pararlas pero no podía, era imposible. Duraron abrazados varios minutos hasta que el chico se separa y la miro con seriedad.

-N-Neji-o-oniisan?-

-Yo…-Limpio una de las lagrimas de Hinata con su dedo índice derecho-…quiero olvidar a Sakura…y por eso…estaré con usted…intentare amarla, amarla como usted me ama…puede que sea doloroso…pero quiero intentarlo… ¿usted acepta?-

-…si…-

No estaba tan segura de aceptar, pero intentaría que Neji la amara, aria todo lo posible por que el estará siempre a su lado, no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente, se esforzaría por obtener su cariño…su amor…

Pronto sus labios se unieron en un beso muy tierno, Hinata se sintió llena de jubilo…ella siempre quiso saborear esos labios, esos labios que observaba todos los días desde un punto en donde nunca los podría alcanzar, mientras Neji, por alguna razón, sintió que esos labios eran mucho mas tiernos que los de Sakura, pronto no pudo parar de besar a la ojiblanca, quería saborear una y otra y otra vez esos labios, esos labios que jamás habría imaginado probar, mas sin embargo ahora sentía como si se empezara a hacer adicto a ellos…Se separo de Hinata, aunque le hubiera gustado seguir, beso la mejilla de la chica y aspiro fuertemente su aroma…ese aroma era muy agradable, sentía que se iba a embriagar con el…

-Vámonos a dormir, Neji-oniisan…-Dijo castigándose a si misma, eso le era agradable, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Si…tiene razón…-Se separo de ella proporcionándole una encantadora sonrisa que le fue devuelta.

* * *

El sol entro por la ventana de la habitación, en la cual predominaba el color rosa de las paredes, el rojo de la alfombra y el fiusha de la cama, en la cual yacía una chica de cabellos rosas que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos al ser rozada por la luz del sol. Se removió perezosamente en la cama, ese día no quería levantarse, tenia tanta flojera, mejor se quedaría un rato mas en la cama, soñando con Gackt o Miyavi…derepente su celular sonó, lo que la saco de sus fantasías para planes de ese día. Como pudo se acerco a su mesa de noche y tomo el aparato.

-Bueno?-Dijo un poco adormilada.

-**Sakura-**

Al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida el sueño se le fue al instante, nunca se la había ido tan rápido y de esa manera.

-S-Sasuke…-

-**Si…-**

-Q-q-q-q-q-quien te dio mi numero?-

-**Fácil, Naruto…-**

-A-a-, ya veo…-

**-Te acabas de despertar?-**

-S-s-s-si-

-**Que pasa? T e escuchas muy extraña…-**

-N-no, no es nada-

-**Segura?-**

-Si-

**-Mas vale que si…por que si se que estas con el Hyuga…-**

**-**Que?! Como dices eso?-

**-Etto…o-olvídalo…mejor a lo que te llame…-**

-Te estoy esperando **"Habla de una vez maldito engreído!! Yo estar con Neji-san??!! Enserio que eres celoso Uchiha!!...pero aun así es muy dulce!!!"**

-**Lo que pasa es que…Itachi va a hacer una fiesta con los Akatsukis para celebrar el cumpleaños del líder y me dijo que podía invitar a quien sea… ¿Q-quieres venir?-**

-He? Enserio?...me encantaría!-

**-Esta bien…te recojo las 8:00pm-**

-No es necesario, yo iré a tu casa…-

-**Mhh… ¿Segura?**-

**-**Si _**"Si! Fiesta, fiesta!!"-**_

**-Esta bien…nos vemos-**Colgó dejando a Sakura con un "si, nos vemos" en la boca.

**-**Ese Uchiha…nunca cambiara…**"si"-**

Ahora lo mas importante era que se iba a poner para la fiesta. Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas, mucha ropa y nada que ponerse, enserio, pues rápidamente Sakura se levanto, traía una pijama rosa pastel, fue asta su closet encontrándose con un montón de ropa, faldas, tanto largas como cortas, vestidos de todo estilo, blusas, de manga, de tirantes, sin manga, manga corta, manga ¾…de todo!, empezó a revolverla buscando algo que ponerse para esa noche, pero nada le agrado.

Hizo un puchero, coloco sus manos en su cintura y medito…era oficial…

-Tengo que ir de compras…-

Salio de su casa con prisa, se había puesto una falda rosa palo, una blusa blanca de manga corta y unos tacones bajos.

Cuando entro al centro comercial se dirigió directamente a una tienda que tenia por nombre "Chica", sabia que ahí encontraría lo que necesitaba puesto que siempre compraba su ropa ahí, es mas, se había vuelto amiga de la muchacha que atendía, su nombre era Azuki.

Entro a la tienda, vio para todos lados para ver en donde empezaría a buscar, se decidió por su lado izquierdo, en donde estaban todas las blusas. En eso, una chica de cabellos verdes largos al igual que sus ojos se le acerco, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra.

-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Ah!, Azuki-neechan, cuanto tiempo…este, pues, yo quería algo para esta noche-

-Eeee! ¿Una cita?-

-B-bueno, es una fiesta-

-Ya veo…mmm... pues, no se como que te gustaría llevar?-

-No lo se!, ese es mi gran, gran problema!-

-Je, je, pues, a ti se te ve todo bien…emm-Se toma de la barbilla, cierra sus ojos como meditando algo-…pues, si es de noche creo que te vendría bien usar un vestido, si no quieres ir tan provocadora esta bien uno censillo, algo que te convine, con unos tacones no tan altos, pero un poco mas altos de los que traes puestos…-Abre los ojos y le otorga una sonrisa a la pelirosa.

-Tienes razón! Un vestido esta bien!- Se fue hacia el otro extremo de la tienda en donde estaban todos los vestidos para todas las ocasiones, comenzó a buscar uno sencillo pero que no lo fuera tanto para llamar un poco la atención. Sus ojos se abrieron con emoción al encontrar el indicado, rápidamente se metió a un probador y salio con el vestido puesto, era perfecto.

-Se te ve muy bien Sakura-chan- Sonrío amablemente.

Enserio que se le veía bien, era un vestido rosa como su cabello, de tirantes y le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía un listón alrededor de la cintura color verde, el cual hacia juego con sus ojos.

-Si…creo que tengo unos tacones del mismo color que el listón…me llevo este vestido!-

Salio con una amplia sonrisa de la tienda, ya tenia todo lo que quería, un lindo vestido para la fiesta a la cual su amado Sasuke la había invitado, ese día era uno de los mas buenos que ha tenido en toda su vida-aparte del otro en el que Sasuke se le declaro-. Tarareaba una canción muy alegre mientras caminaba hacia la salida del centro comercial y también cuando salio, decidió darse una vuelta por el parque, no perdía tiempo ya que la fiesta era hasta la noche – lo que no pensó antes de irse a comprar algo que ponerse-.

Era un día hermoso, algo que no había notado por la prisa con la que salio de su casa, aspiro el aire fresco de la mañana, observo el cielo tan despejado, el sol brillando y algún que otro niño que jugaba por ahí en donde ella iba pasando…entonces se detuvo en seco con la mirada atónita, anonadada, ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo? ¿Estaba viendo bien?¿Sus ojos no la engañaban?¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Se restregó ambos ojos con fuerza varias veces para intentar asimilar bien lo que estaba frente a ella, a unos pocos metros.

-No claro que no…no estoy loca ni nada por el estilo…**"Claro que no estas loca ni soñando…es verdad!!!"-**Al fin pudo asimilarlo todo bien, claro, ella no estaba loca, era obvio lo que estaba viendo, desde hacia varias semanas, quizás meses, estaba previendo eso. Sonrío traviesamente y puso la cara de "niña buena e inocente" que le servia para despistar su cara de curiosidad, se acerco a una pareja ya grande, de unos 30 años a lo mucho, estaban tomados de la mano, reían, hacían que el otro se sonrojara, etc. El hombre llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla obscura y una camisa verde militar mientras la mujer llevaba un pesquero gris y una blusa sin mangas negra.

-Hola-Dijo inocentemente haciendo que la pareja darán un brinco poniéndose alerta, pero al ver quien era se limitaron a sonreír entre risillas curiosas.

-H-ho-ola Sakura…-Dijo el hombre, el cual tenia el cabello plateado y uno de sus ojos cerrados.

-S-si, Hola…-Dijo la mujer de cabellos y ojos negros.

-Valla, valla, valla, Kakashi-sensei así que al fin se decidió, bueno, mas bien se dio el valor de declarársele a Shizune-san?-Alzo una ceja en modo divertido.

-Etto…yo…emm…-

-Déjelo así, je, je, je…espero que les valla muy bien en su relación-Sonrío de la manera mas encantadora posible.

-Si…gracias-Dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno…me voy, fue un gusto verlos je, je-Se dio vuelta y se fue dando pequeños brincos que le dieron un toque inocente a la pelirosa, o cual preocupo a la pareja…era oficial, le iba a decir a alguien que los había visto…ya ni modo, tarde o temprano se enterarían que estaban saliendo.

* * *

La noche llego, en la mansión de Sasuke ya todos los de Akatsuki estaban ahí, bueno, a excepción de el aniñado de Tobi, el cual-según Deidara- estaba un poco enfermo, no sabia de que pues solo había hablado con el por poco tiempo y no le había dicho. En el comedor había un gran pastel con betún negro y nubes rojas por todos lados, en medio decía "Felicidades Pein".

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá, enserio que no quería estar ahí, pero Itachi lo había amenazado…con que? No quería contarlo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla obscura y una camisa sin mangas azul marino, miro hacia el techo, que costumbre tenia ya, no hallaba mas en que entretenerse, todo era tan aburrido…entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta, de inmediato se levanto, sabia quien era…abrió la puerta ya ahí estaba, la chica que lo traía vuelto loco, Haruno Sakura, lucia tan linda con aquel vestido rosa, quería lanzarse a besarla y decirle lo bien que se veía, pero estaba su hermano a pocos metros de el y lo vería, aparte, el no hace eso.

-Hola Sasuke-

-Hola…-Hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír de manera encantadoramente sin que alguien lo notara…pero fue inútil.

-Ah! Sasuke, ¿no me digas que ella es tu novia? Por la manera en la que le sonreíste juraría que si-Dijo Itachi juguetón, llevaba una camisa negra con nubes rojas al igual que todos sus compañeros y un pantalón negro.

-Es una amiga que invite…así que mejor vete a molestar a otra persona-

-Je, je…Soy Itachi…emm tu debes ser Sakura ¿no?-

-Si…-Dijo un poco desconcertada ¿Cómo es que sabia su nombre? Nunca se había presentado con el, y era imposible que Sasuke le hablara de ella.

-Tu como lo sabes Itachi?- Lo miro con un poco de rabia.

-Pues por que…anoche que llegaste de tus vacaciones entre a tu habitación a preguntarte si habías visto mi anillo, pero vi que estabas dormido así que me dieron ganas de acerté una broma, y en cuanto estaba por realizara dijiste entre sueños "Sakura…mi hermos…-No pudo terminar pues Sasuke le tapo la boca con brusquedad, tenia sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-Mejor cállate si no quieres que te mate Itachi-

El Uchiha mayor sonrío y se Safo del agarre de su hermano menor, se dio vuelta y se fue con una sonrisa traviesa en sus otro lado, Sasuke intento que Sakura no se diera cuenta de que estaba sonrojado, así que se cubrió las mejillas con su mano derecha y miro a la pelirosa.

-Pasa…-Se hizo a un lado ante la mirada aun muy desconcertada de la chica quien después de unos segundos de meditar mejor la situación entro, aun sin saber exactamente lo que acababa de pasar.

Cerro la puerta, bajo su mano ya que el sonrojo había desaparecido, pero en cuando volteo a ver a Sakura, ella ya no estaba, miro para todas partes y no la vio, entro a la sala encontrándola sentada en el sillón junto con Sasori, el cual se mantenía serio pero con un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos miel que no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha menor, el cual se acerco a ellos tan rápido como pudo.

-Sakura…-

-Que pasa?.-Volteo a verlo.

-Como llegaste tan rápido aquí?-Dijo macabramente.

-Pues…cuando tu te diste la vuelta salio un chico rubio, en cuanto me vio me trajo aquí y me sentó aquí-

Después de escuchar eso volteo a ver si podía encontrar a Deidara, estaba escondido tras Kisame con una cara muy traviesa.

-Ese maldito…-Mascullo por lo bajo.

-Sasuke?-

-Etto…-

-Quieres que te traiga algo? Una soda?-

-Ah…si esta bien-

En cuanto ascendió el pelinegro ya había entrado a la cocina, tomo tan rápido como pudo la soda y en cuanto entro de nuevo a la sala…sorpresa, ahí estaba Sasori tratando de besar a su querida Sakura, la cual no sabia ni que hacer. De un rápido movimiento dejo la soda en la mesa mas cercana, se acerco a ellos, tomo a Sasori por el brazo y lo hizo caer al suelo ante la mirada atónita de algunos de los presentes y de Sakura.

-Que es lo que te pasa Uchiha?-Se levanto.

-Que es lo que te pasa a ti? Por que intentabas besarla?-Frunció el seño con fuerza.

El pelirrojo se acerco con al pelinegro sin mostrar ninguna emoción y le susurro al oído.

-Acaso estas celoso?-Río de medio lado, pensó que esa pregunta solo la había escuchado Sasuke, pero Sakura también la escucho, por lo que espero la respuesta del Uchiha.

-…-Empujo a Sasori-…si, ¿Y que si lo estoy?-

Sakura se quedo un poco desconcertada, ¿enserio dijo eso? Wau, si que Sasuke había cambiado. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y se fue asta donde estaba Deidara sacándolo a jalonados de detrás de Kisame, algo le iba a hacer, por lo que el rubio sintió un escalofrío.

El pelinegro volteo a ver a Sakura, su mirada mostraba un poco de furia, la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo arrastrando fuera de la mansión, se detuvo y casi la empujo al soltarla con tanta fuerza.

-Que te pasa Sasuke?- Dijo mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

-Que me pasa? Que te pasa a ti? Por que rayos no te lo quitaste con un golpe?-

-Pues por que…me agarro de sorpresa, no sabía como reaccionar, estaba a punto de empujarlo pero llegaste y lo arrojaste al suelo, eso me agarro más por sorpresa- Concluyo.

-Hm…-

-Por que "Hm"? Acaso no me creíste?-

-Pues la verdad…-

-Sasuke!, eres un maldito cretino, lo que te digo es verdad!-

-Pues…-

-Pues que?! **"Tenia que ser un Uchiha!!Maldito egoísta orgulloso!!!!!!! SHANDAROUU!!!-**

**-**Mejor regresa a tu casa…aquí nada mas vas a provocar problemas-

**-**Que?!** "Ahora si se esta pasando!!!"-**

**-**Mejor no me armes una de tus escenitas aquí-

**-**Acaso ya olvidaste lo de las vacaciones a la playa?-

**-**…no se de que me estas hablando…-

Sakura se quedo estática, como petrificada al oír las palabras del Uchiha…era un maldito bastardo…un cretino, egoísta, orgulloso, idiota, un poco hombre…todo lo que se pudiera decir en su contra.

**-"No le hagas caso…sabes que…mejor date la vuelta y vete!!!!"**_Sabes que, eso are-_Aspiro aire profundamente, se dio vuelta y sin decir nada se fue ante la mirada contrariada de Sasuke quien solo se limito a fruncir el seño y entrar de nuevo a la mansión.

Caminaba, o mas bien parecía que iba a correr, marcaba mucho su paso, sus brazos los tenia pegados a su cuerpo, quería estallar de ira, pero ahí en la calle no. Llego a su departamento, azoto la puerta y se dejo caer de rodillas, golpeo el suelo con fuerza lastimándose los nudillos, estaba furiosa ¿Cómo es que decía así como así que no recordaba lo pasado en las vacaciones, el dijo que estaba celoso, por que después actuar de esa manera tan mala?

Era oficial, el Uchiha era un verdadero cretino insensible que no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Al fin actualizo (falta de inspiración XD)

Espero que les aya gustado el kapi

Besos a todas!


	7. Raro accidente

Los personajes no son míos

ALGUN DIA ¬

Raro accidente

Llevaba mucho tiempo en la cama, no quería levantarse, ese día si que no quería levantarse, no con lo que había pasado el día anterior, se sentía tan mal, tan enojada y triste a la vez, tan decepcionada, tan tonta…se tapo toda con las sabanas, las cortinas de su cuarto estaban cerradas todo estaba en penumbra, enserio que le había perturbado lo de Sasuke, pero es que enserio era un maldito cretino, ¿Quién lo entendía?.

-**No pensé que Sasuke pudiera hacernos eso, todo parecía ir tan bien**_ Lo se, yo tenia tantas esperanza puestas…pensé que llegaríamos a algo mas que solo amigos…-_

Se reprendió una y otra vez por pensar que llegaría más lejos con el chico Uchiha, al fin entendía que eso no iba a pasar, mejor se daba por vencida con el, ya no quería tener nada que ver con Sasuke, mejor se hubiera convertido en la novia de Neji, el era, mas atento –estaba probado por que una vez falto a la preparatoria por que Hinata se había enfermado-, era mas listo, menos celoso…tenia muchas cosas que Sasuke no…

**-A quien engañas, sabes muy bien que Sasuke te gusta mucho más que Neji-san, **_Cállate y échame porras para salir de esto deperdido-_

Como quería olvidarse de todo, era mejor entretenerse en algo para descansar su cabeza que le estaba comenzando a doler a causa del estrés que le provocaba estar meditando y meditando todas las cosas que le hubieran pasado si…si hubiera echo muchas cosas diferentes referentes a Neji y Sasuke. Se levanto pesadamente, miro un punto muerto de su habitación por un segundo y se volvió a dejar cae sobre la cama con cansancio, como si hubiera tenido que correr mas de un Km. sin tener que detenerse, cerro sus ojos lentamente intentando ganar mas sueño para así olvidarse de todo. Después de unos minutos volvió a quedarse dormida.

Estaba en una enorme mansión, su cuerpo ya no era de una chica de 16 años, era de una mujer de 23 años, traía su cabello mas largo de lo que acostumbro llevar cuando era una muchacha, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo muy censillo que le llegaba a las rodillas y de tirantes, estaba descalza pero el suelo no era frío no tenia molestia alguna de caminar sin zapatos, aparte se sentía como si ese lugar lo conociera muy bien.

Subió por unas lujosas escaleras, pasó por varias habitaciones y entro a una, era el baño, cerro la puerta con cuidado, se miro un momento en el espejo, aunque tuviera ya 23 años seguía conservando su belleza, no es que fuera muy narcista pero le gustaba mucho su apariencia. Se quito el vestido y su ropa interior, abrió la llave de la regadera y tenlo el agua, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo que ya hacia rato que le llamaba la atención, en su dedo anular derecho tenia un anillo que parecía ser caro, pero no solo eso, era un anillo de matrimonio ¿estaba casada? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Con quien? Decidió investigar luego, se metió a la regadera para darse una buena ducha.

Cuando termino cerro la llave y salio, apenas iba a tomar la toalla y la puerta se abrió, ella solo se quedo petrificada sin saber que debía hacer, no se preocupo por cubrirse. Pudo ver a la persona que estaba de pie en la puerta, no parecía impresionada, más bien su mirada era confiada, tranquila y un poco alegre.

-S-Sasuke- Dijo la mujer un poco sorprendida observando al hombre muy atentamente, este traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga color azul marino.

-Que?...estas rara-Se acerco, tomo la toalla que Sakura iba a tomar y se la coloco en los hombros-…no se por que te sorprendes si estamos casados- Beso la mejilla de Sakura ante la mirada incrédula de esta-…aparte, ya te he visto desnuda muchas veces…casi todos los días- Dijo de manera atrevida haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

-Sasuke…-

-Que?-

-Tenemos hijos?-

-Hijos? Enserio estas rara…nos casamos ayer, aun no hemos planeado hijos… ¿o es que estas embarazada?-

-N-no es eso…-

-Ya veo, que decepción…-Le tomo la mano-…vámonos, si no te cambias pescaras un resfriado-

-Si-

La imagen se desvaneció de inmediato. Se incorporo lentamente a la realidad, ¿Por qué soñó con Sasuke?¿Po que soñó que estaban casados?, su mente no la dejaba en paz ¿Por qué los humanos tuvieron que nacer con sentimientos? Así nadie sufriría nunca…aun que eso no nos aria humanos.

Su celular comenzó a sonar abruptamente lo que la sorprendió, esa canción solo era para una persona…Ino. Trato se contestar lo mas alegre que pudiera fingir.

-Hola Ino- Dijo como si estuviera cansada-** Uy si, que feliz estas…eres mala para actuar enserio**___Cállate de una puta maldita vez _**Oh, perdone su majestad**_ Grr-_

_**-Estas enferma o que?-**_

-No, estoy bien **Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa (cantando)**_ Ya te dije que te callaras de una maldita vez, me tienes harta, no ayudas en nada, vez como estoy y así me das ánimos _**Uy perdóname…-**

**-**_**No me convences pero bueno…te quería preguntar si quieres ir conmigo a el centro comercial? Bueno también va a ir Hinata…-**_

**-**No gracias, hoy no quiero ir a ninguna parte, estoy cansada…quiero dormir todo el día-

_**-Mmh…esta bien, como quieras…-**_

Colgó, ni dijo adiós, enserio que estaba fastidiada, lo iba a repetir mil veces por todo el día, todas las veces que fueran posibles, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos para que Sasuke escuchara y viera que fue lo que provoco.

* * *

Miro su celular como si con eso estuviera mirando con duda a Sakura, se le hizo demasiado raro como actúo la pelirosa, ¿Qué abra sido todo eso?...un momento, ya sabia que había causado todo eso, la causa, la molestia, el problema se llamaba…Uchiha Sasuke. Rápidamente marco un nuecero y espero a que contestaran.

-_**Bueno…-**_

_**-**_Naruto!-

_**-Q-que pasa I-Ino…-**_

-Dame le numero de Sasuke, supongo que lo tienes ¿o no?-

-_**S-si lo tengo, ¿Por qué?-**_

-Pues dámelo de inmediato!- Ordeno furiosa, ese Uchiha se las pagaría, Sakura ya se veía mas radiante y feliz desde las vacaciones, sabia que había ocurrido algo con Sasuke, eso le hizo sentirse bien, su amiga era feliz, que bueno, pero sabia que no duraría mucho con el Uchiha en una relación, no era mas que un maldito cabeza hueca, lo único que hacia era ser arrogante, prepotente, cretino y un maldito egoísta que solo pensaba en el y no se apiadaba de la pobre Sakura que esta vuelta loca por el, no solo era todas esas cosas, aparte era ciego por que no veía lo que podía perder, tal vez ni le importaba.

* * *

Miro otra vez su desayuno, no estaba de buenas para comer…volteo a ver a su hermano, el cual estaba desayunando como si nada, es mas podría jurar que estaba sonriendo como nunca ¿Por qué?, la verdad no le importaba.

-No tienes apetito Sasuke?-

-No…-Dijo severamente como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Esta bien-Sonrío felizmente.

-…mmh…-

-Que sucede?-

-Que traes hoy…este demasiado…feliz…-

-Jeje, es que ayer me presentaron a una chica muy linda…después de que te fueras a dormir, je, je, enserio que era muy encantadora…la invite a salir hoy, es por eso que estoy así-

-Ah-

-Solo "ah? ¿No vas a felicitar a tu hermano por al fin haber conseguido una linda novia?-

-La verdad no y no me importa lo que hagas de tu vida…hoy no estoy de buenas-

-Uy, pues discúlpeme por molestarlo con mi felicidad su majestad-Dijo de manera irónica sonriendo por un lado, como le gustaba hacer enojar a su hermano menor, era uno de sus pasatiempos

-Mierda…-Se levanto abruptamente de su asiento y se subió a su habitación furioso, como odiaba que jugaran así con el, mas si el día anterior la había pasado de lo peor.

Azoto la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenia, se dejo caer a la cama con pesadez, pero en eso sonó su celular…hay ese maldito aparato de mierda como le molestaba que sonara en momentos tan malos… mascullo miles y miles de maldiciones mientras se ponía de pies y sacaba el maldito aparatejo…ni siquiera alcanzo a decir algo.

_**-Oye tu maldito imbecil!-**_

-Ah…Ino, ¿Qué mierda quieres?-

_**-Como que mierda quiero? Que mierda quieres tu?!! Como es que le puedas causar tanto daño a una persona y aun así sigas como si nada tu maldita y puta vida, eres un ingrato, egoísta, un estupido animal que no hace mas que dañar los sentimientos de las chicas indefensas que trae casi babeando por el!! Maldita cucaracha rastrera!!! Eres de lo peor, deberías pudrirte en el puto infierno!!-**_

-Yo que te hice para que me llamaras solo para decirme todas esas malditas estupideces?-

-_**Que que me hiciste?!! Estas loco animal?!! Pregúntate mejor que le hiciste a la pobre de Sakura!!-**_

-De que estas hablando?...-

_**-Hace rato la llame…parecía que la pobre estaba enferma, a ella le gusta mucho salir, y mas al centro comercial y rechazo mi oferta y ni adiós me dijo…hasta me dio la impresión que estaba deprimida! Nadie sabe si en estos momentos este planeando como suicidarse!!!-**_

-No seas tan dramática mujer!-

_**-Me vale un comino lo que digas! Solo quería decirte todas tus verdades de una buena vez!! Reacciona engendro! Tienes a una linda chica, atenta, amable, buena en muchas cosas frente a ti y a un así no la puedes ver!!!Necesitas unos malditos lentes de fondo de botella o que?!!-**_

-Mejor déjame de una puta vez!-

-_**NO lo are hasta que aceptes que eres un idiota de lo peor!!-**_

-En primera, este no es tu asunto metiche, y en segunda, nunca le ago caso a nadie, nadie me dice que hacer y menos una estupida niña rubia como tu!-

No dejo que la rubia dijera algo en contra, de inmediato colgó y apago se celular, ¿Pues quien se creía que era? Nadie le hablaba de esa forma a Uchiha Sasuke, absolutamente nadie…ahora era oficial, odiaba su vida y a si mismo por haberle armado tanto escándalo a Sakura, si no hubiera sido tan celoso en esos momentos, estaría planeando una cita con la pelirosa…maldición! Por que era tan idiota?!.

* * *

El pervertido de Naruto había tenido una gran idea para reconciliar a Sasuke y Sakura, hizo una pequeña reunión en la noche e invito a los dos chicos.

Sakura estaba en el segundo piso platicando con Hinata, el dijo todo lo que le había pasado con Sasuke y como se sentía al respecto.

La pelirosa llevaba una blusa de manga larga rosa, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tacones de unos 7 o 8cm y un collar con un dije de corazón mientras que Hinata llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unos pendientes de perla y unos tacones de3 o 4cm. La ojiblanca miro el reloj que estaba enfrente de ellas, a lado de la habitación de Naruto.

-L-lo siento, creo que me tengo que ir Sakura-san-

-Enserio?-

-S-si, N-Neji me esta esperando…nos vemos- Se dio vuelta y bajo las escaleras un poco a prisa mientras Sakura la observaba irse.

Soltó un suspiro de decepción, se llevaba muy bien con Hinata y esa noche no había nadie mas que la acompañara, Ino no había asistido, ni Sai, tampoco Tenten, no sabia por que pero el echo era de que no habían asistido, quería alguien con quien platicar…el Uchiha no había llegado aun.

-Sakura-chan!!- Chillo el rubio mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras, este llevaba una camisa negra con algunas franjas de color naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Que quieres Naruto?-

-Por que o bienes abajo con nosotros? Sasuke no tarda en llegar a parte-

-Mmm…esta bien- Dijo con resignación.

-Vamos!- Le tomo la muñeca a la pelirosa con fuerza y la jalo para bajar las escaleras a lo que ella protesto por la manera ruda de tomarla.

-Espera Naruto! No seas bruto!-

-Je, je…-

-Naruto! No me sujetes tan fuerte me lastimas la muñeca! **"SHANDAROUU!! DEJAME BAKA-HENTAI!!!"**-

-Lo siento, lo siento- La soltó.

-Hm!- Bajo las escaleras, pero piso mal con el tacón provocando que su peso se fuera hacia delante, en pocas palabras, se iba a caer. Naruto intento sujetarla pero no la alcanzo, mientras que Sakura cerró sus ojos para esperar el gran impacto, aunque antes de cerrarlos pudo vislumbrar la silueta de alguien, mas sin embargo no le presto atención.

No se escucho el gran golpe esperado, mas bien fue un poco más apagado, mientras que Sakura no sintió lo que debió de haber sentido.

Abrió sus ojos cuidadosamente…entonces se terminaron de abrir pero rápidamente en señal de sorpresa, había caído arriba de ¡Sasuke! Quien solo la miraba con tranquilidad y un poco de molestia. Se quedaron algunos segundos de esa forma, Sakura arriba de Uchiha, con cara de sorpresa y el otro parecía que se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

-Sakura…podrías quitarte, pesas-

Dicho eso la chica reacciono, se sonrojo y apoyo sus manos por los lados sin tocar a Sasuke, pero cuando intento levantarse su collar se atoro con la camisa del pelinegro, fue tanta la fuerza que empleo para intentar levantarse- dado que se había apenado y lo que quería era salir-, hizo que de un torpe movimiento Sasuke quedara sobre ella, Naruto y algunos otros observaron la escena con alguna que otra risilla picarona, mientras que el Uchiha con toda la paciencia que pudo se desprendió del collar de Sakura haciendo que a esta se le cayera. Ambos se levantaron, Sasuke se puso detrás de Sakura y le coloco de nuevo su collar, no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído…

-Me gustaría continuar con lo de la otra vez…-

-He?-

-Ya sabes…con el beso- Se aparto de ella con una sonrisa de triunfo apenas visible.

Sakura lo miro con intriga, sorpresa y pena, sus mejillas volvieron a tomar un tono rojizo.

Solo se dio la vuelta y salio del lugar tan rápido como pudo, pero mientras corría por la acera su celular comenzó a sonar, lo que la hizo detenerse abruptamente, eso fue un poco inesperado, posiblemente era Naruto que le quería preguntar por que había salido de ese modo…pero no era así, había recibido un mensaje.

-I-imposible**…"Pues claro que es imposible mujer!!!"-**

En el celular se veía el nombre de Sasuke y bajo de el su mensaje, el cual decía así: "_Algún día tendré el placer de besarte"_

No sabia que hacer, por un lado le había alegrado que Sasuke estuviera actuando de otra forma y que ya no se mostrara molesto, pero por otro ella estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo es que de un día a otro cambiaba de parecer ese imbecil? ¿A que diablos estaba jugando?!

-**"Tonta! Deberías de alegrarte mucho mas!, al fin lo tenemos atrapado en nuestras redes y aun así te pones en ese plan! Ya perdónalo!!! SHANDAROUU!!"** _Como mierda quieres que lo perdone? el fue el que se puso en ese plan!_** "Se que en el fondo si lo quieres perdonar y correr hacia sus brazos je, je" **_Eso es mentira! _**"Claro que no…Sakurita, recuerda de que yo soy ese "fondo" soy tu, soy tu verdadero "tu" **_Mierda…mejor ya cállate "yo"-_Siguió su camino pero ahora con mas tranquilidad.

* * *

En su rostro se demarcaba una extraña sonrisa triunfante que apenas podía ser vista, de echo solo una persona la había visto, era una de las personas mas cercanas a el.

-Hey, Sasuke-hebi-oni- Le hablo de manera divertida.

-Que quieres Naruto-hentai-kitsune?- Le contesto con un poco de arrogancia y molestia en sus palabras.

-Es que creo que te gusto el "accidente" con Sakura, pareces estar en transe o algo así…es mas! Te vez como ero-sennin cuando esta leyendo sus revistas o espiando a las chicas en los baños termales, ajajá-

-Mejor cállate si no quieres terminar con el rostro destrozado-Mascullo apretando su mandíbula.

-Acéptalo! Te gusto ese "raro accidente"-

-Te dije que te callaras…-Gruño.

-Aunque la verdad no se me hace raro, por que desde que volvimos de las vacaciones en la playa se veían más "juntitos", muchos pensamos que ya eran novios o algo por el estilo…-

-Cállate…-Gruño pero mas molesto.

-…pero después de la llamada de Ino supe que era totalmente imposible que tuvieran una relación, y mas que pudieran tener una relación estábale, no sabia que fueras tan celoso!, yo se que fue por eso, siempre es por eso! más si eres un completo idiota y viniendo de ti en eso no cabe ninguna duda…-

-Cállate…-Gruño mas fuerte y aun mas molesto.

-…pero después de lo que acaba de pasar si me di cuenta de que no eres tan idiota como pareces, bueno, aun lo sigues siendo, pero comoquiera creo que puedes fijarte bien en tus errores, después de todo no te vi que le reclamaras a Sakura nada…un momento, eso no es bueno, de echo creo que le mostraste que se te habías olvidado de la estupidez que ayas cometido…-

-Te dije que te calles!!Cállate de una puta vez!!- Grito con todo lo que pudo, ya lo estaba estresando, lo saco de sus cavilaciones, ah el no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando se estaba concentrando en una cosa, y menos si esa cosa era sumamente importante para el. Mientras, Naruto se limito a sonreír traviesamente, había logrado hacerlo enojar, claramente eso era lo que quería, aun no había madurado mucho en ese aspecto, tan molesto y terco como siempre.

* * *

Observo el techo por milésima vez…se estaba cansando de ver lo mismo todas las malditas veces que no podía dormir o que algo la alteraba.

-Creo que voy a poner un póster de Matsumoto Jun en el techo, así tendré con que entretenerme cuando intente distraerme **"Mejor pon uno de Sasuke *****¬* ¡ " **Si, ya quisieras que pusiera la cara de ese idiota en mi techo para verlo cada vez que despierte, no gracias, mucho tengo con tener que verlo en la preparatoria, en fiestas y reuniones de los chicos como para también verlo todos los días en mi casa** " Uy, que buena idea…"** De que mierda estas hablando?** Imagínate que Sasuke nos pidiera matrimonio!! Yupi, verlo todos los días seria estupendo!!"** Que?! Estas loca, estupida? Que diablos te pasa?!! Como crees que yo aceptaría casarme son ese cretino **"Pues nadie sabe Sakurita"** No me hables con diminutivos que mas coraje me da! **"OK, ok…"-**

Cerró sus ojos con lentitud, le estaba ganando el sueño, al fin. Se quedo profundamente dormida, cosa que llevaba mucho tiempo tratando que pasara.

Abrió los ojos, se incorporo con lentitud, asimilo bien en donde se encontraba, claro, ya sabia que estaba en su habitación, aun era de noche…un momento, esa no era su habitación.

Se enderezo, observo con detenimiento todo, intento acostumbrarse rápido a la oscuridad que había…cuando lo logro vio que todo era mas grande, había un tocador mas grande al que ella tenia, había dos muebles para guardar la ropa y encima de este varia fotografías…pero eso no era todo, se dio cuenta de que la cama en la que estaba era matrimonial por lo que volteo encontrándose con un hombre dormido, era nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, estaba profundamente dormido boca a bajo, al parecer no traía camisa, estaba volteado al lado de Sakura sosteniendo la mano de esta…fue donde se sintió rara…un momento, ¡estaba desnuda! Eso significaba que el Uchiha también!, intento procesar muy bien la información, se había acostado con Sasuke…!¿se había acostado con Sasuke?!...fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que traía algo en su dedo anular derecho…¡era un anillo! Pero no cualquier anillo ¡Era un anillo de diamantes! ¡o por dios! ¡UN ANILLO DE DIAMANTES!...esperen, eso significaba que estaba casada, casada con el Uchiha… ¡Casada?!... intento asimilar muy pero muy bien la situación, fue entonces cuando el hombre a su lado se movió, lo que provoco que dará un leve brinco, el Uchiha se despertó…

-Que es lo que pasa mi amor?- Pregunto con un tono adormilado.

-N-no es nada…-

-Es que acaso… ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- Lo ultimo lo pregunto de manera sensual causando que la pelirosa sintiera como un escalofrío surcaba su espalda.

-Y-yo…- No pudo terminar, fue sorprendida por un beso un tanto brusco de Sasuke, quien la hizo acostarse, después beso su cuello…

Se despertó de golpe enderezándose, su respiración era agitada, aquel sueño si que la sorprendió un poco, no imaginaba que su mente fuera tan pervertida, tal vez Naruto se lo había pegado…el rubio pagaría… ¿Por qué seguía soñando con el Uchiha? ¿Y por que soñaba que estaba casada con el?, no lo comprendía muy bien, ella quería olvidarse de el…

-**"Tal vez por eso sueñas con el…" **Claro que no…- Gruño, le estaba comenzado a molestar su inner, si que era una _molestia_… ¿molestia?... ¡o rayos!, la imagen del Uchiha apareció en su mente, recordaba muy bien que siempre la llamaba así, _molestia_, ¿¡por que seguía pensando en e!?... gruño por segunda vez, quería dormirse a gusto, sin tener que lidiar con Uchiha…

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar de nuevo, rezaba por que no volviera a soñar con Sasuke, mas bien que no continuaran con lo que iban a hacer en el sueño pasado, ahora solo quería descansar de el chico y de su inner, ambos la estaban molestando demasiado…

* * *

Al fin! XD, ojala les aya gustado el capitulo!

Pero bueno, jeje,

Creo que me voy a tardar en subir el otro capitulo de mi otro fic "Amor al doble", (para las que lo han leído), así que no se desesperan, tampoco por este…

Ok,

Un besote a todas!! Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis chafas fics XD y por sus comentarios juju

Matta ne!!

Próximo capitulo: Dos pretendientes


	8. Dos pretendientes

Los personajes no son míos

ALGUN DIA ¬

Dos pretendientes

Abrió los ojos con pereza…poco a poco se incorporo, ya había salido el sol, bueno, eso en realidad no le importaba aun quería seguir durmiendo, no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, ese día solo quería pasársela en la cama, o simplemente no quería hacer nada ese día, ver la tele, dormir todo el día, pasársela en la computadora escribiendo fanfics, ver imágenes de chicos guapos, animes o mangas yaoi, lo que fuera con tal de no hacer nada que la alterara de una u otra forma.

Se levanto poco a poco intentando despabilase, se tallo los ojos y bostezo varias veces. Se cambio su piyama por una blusa roja de tirantes y un micro-short de mezclilla, ese día no iba a salir así que no importaba como estuviera vestida, al cabo era su apartamento, no es que planeara tener visitas ni quería tener.

Tendió su cama, vio el reloj eran las 10:17 AM, era mejor que bajara a desayunar, no podía empezar sin la comida mas importante del día así que fue a la cocina, se preparo un cereal. Cuando termino fue a la estancia, prendió la televisión fue cambiando de canal en canal no había nada interesante en ella por lo que la apago y empezó a caminar por todo el apartamento en busaca de algo en que entretenerse, pero no se le ocurría nada en especifico…fue entonces cuando se detuvo a ver el calendario que estaba en el refrigerador…era 23 de julio, ese día le sonaba de algo pero no recordaba que era. Se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia el techo tratando de recordar que era…kami! Por que era tan olvidadiza!...entonces fue cuando lo recordó, era el cumpleaños de Sasuke!, mierda!, recordó el incidente de la fiesta de Naruto…se ruborizo al recordarlo, sacudió su cabeza como tratando de que ese recuerdo tan penosa se fuera, no quería, no quería recordarlo!

-**"Tanto tu como yo sabemos muy bien que ese fue uno de los mejores sucesos de toda nuestra corta vida!!"** Cállate!!, no es posible, ya tenia días sin oírte!, parece como si cada vez que el tema es de Sasuke sales de tu cueva o de tu ataúd, de donde sea que salgas maldito espectro** "Oye, oye, recuerda que soy tu ¿Por qué es que siempre se te olvida?, no entiendo, ajajá!"** Grrrr, no es justo…- Apretó sus puños y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Se recostó en la cama, después de levanto y se asomo por la ventana viendo el cielo…fue entonces cuando lo recordó, inmediatamente voltio a ver el reloj que estaba a lado de su cama, marcaba las 10:26 AM…

-Oh no!- Rápidamente corrió a buscar en su mochila…nada, después en uno de sus cajones de la ropa, nada, en la mesa de la cocina, nada, en el sillón, nada…corrió de nuevo a su habitación…

-**Solo faltan algunos segundos jaja"** No! No voy a poder zafarme de el si no lo encuentro!-

Busco por todas partes, después volvió a ver el reloj, 10:29, tenia que ser rápida!.

**-Ajajá, …10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"** Aquí esta!- Dijo mientras sacaba su celular de uno de sus tantos bolsos rojos-…**"Muy tarde!!"- **El celular comenzó a sonar ante la cara rendida de Sakura-…pensé que podría pagarlo a tiempo…**Si no contestas te estará molestando todo el día, sabes que el no se rinde a menos que la primera vez tengas el celular apagado…"** Así solo tendría que esconderme en casa de Ino o Hinata…-Contesto con pesadez-…bueno?-

_**-Sakura-chan!!-**_

-Naruto…Que sucede?-

-_**Eres mala!, acuérdate de lo que habíamos acordado en nuestras vacaciones!-**_

Frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, como olvidarlo, se vio obligada a aceptar…

_FLASH BACK_

_Que alegría, esas vacaciones habían sido las mejores, no solo casi había besado a Uchiha Sasuke de quien había estado enamorada desde que estaban en la primaria si no que se la estaba pasando de lo mejor, todo tranquilo, sin estupidas peleas o cualquier problema ocasionado por el idiota de Uchiha o Naruto._

_Estaba disfrutando de los rayos de el sol recostada sobre una toalla en la arena con unos lentes de sol y un bikini rosa que llamaba la atención de los chicos que pasaban por ahí de vez en cuando, y se percato de que unos volvían a pasar a propósito para verla, eso le estaba gustando, bueno al menos a ella si…no como Sasuke que se encontraba tras ella bajo de una sombrilla enorme con una cara de pocos amigos al ver cuantos chicos posaban sus ojos sobre SU chica, obvia actitud de un orgulloso Uchiha, Sakura lo había notado por lo que estaba aun mas feliz._

_Todo estaba tan relajado…pero entonces…_

_-Sakura-chan!-_

_**-Mierda! Naruto…**__Que quieres?- Se levanto quitándose los lentes._

_**-**__Se me ocurrió una idea súper grandiosa-_

_**-**__De que estas hablando?-_

_-Jeje…bueno…- Se acerco al oído de la peligrosa-…Sasuke cumple años en este mes- Susurro._

_-Si, y eso que tiene-_

_-Como que "que tiene"?-_

_-Pues por que no le organizamos una fiesta sorpresa-_

_-Sasuke odia las fiestas…y más si son sorpresa, recuerda la vez que nos obligaste a hacerle una cuando estábamos en secundaria-_

_-(Glup) Tienes razón…-Puso cara de perrito apaleado-…me aventó el pastel en la cara-_

_-Vez, yo que tu no le hacia nada-_

_-Pero…-Puso los ojos mas tiernos que pudo entrelazando sus manos, rogándole a su gran amiga Sakura que lo hiciera por el._

_-No…-Lo miro y después volteo su cabeza para evitar caer en ese truco tan viejo y que en realidad era propio de ella-__** "Maldito copion…que no conoce sobre los derechos de autor?-**_

_-Por favor!, creo que ha cambiado, por favor, por favor, por favor!!!-_

_-No! __**Que no entintes que no es no?! SHANDAROOOUU!!-**_

_-Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor!!!-_

_-Que no!!...-Una venita estaba comenzando a brotarle le en la frente, se estaba desesperando por la molesta persistencia del chico rubio ¿es que acaso no podía rendirse aunque fuera una puta vez?!_

_-Po…-_

_-Ya dile que si de una puta maldita vez Sakura!- Grito furioso el Uchiha desde su lugar._

_-P-pero-_

_-Lo único que quiero es que se calle, sus suplicas se escuchan hasta acá, sabes perfectamente que el nunca se rinde, recuerda que nunca pudimos hacer que se rindiera con algo!-_

_-Aun así…-_

_-Que ya lo dejes, mierda!-_

_-Vez Sakura-chan-Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante._

_Sakura suspiro con cansancio y resignación-…que conste que tu dijiste que le dijera que si…__**"Luego no me vallas a estar reclamando cuando estés a punto de matarlo!! Shaaanndaroouu!!"**__…tu ganas Naruto, si-_

_-Si!!!!-_

_Comenzó a dar grandes saltos de alegría alrededor de Sakura_

_-Eres el mejor Sasuke!!! Bueno, solo por esta vez!-_

_-Baka…-Se limito a decir mientras ladeaba la cabeza con gran fastidio._

_-__**"Je jeje, Sasukito no sabe lo que acaba de hacer!" **__Exacto…-Agacho la cabeza un poco comprensiva por todo pero ya resignada, cuando le decían que si a Naruto ya jamás le podían decir que no._

_-Oye, Sakura-chan…-_

_El susurro estremeció a la pelirosa, era Naruto de nuevo._

_-Y ahora que?-_

_-El día que Sasuke cumpla años te llamare a las 10:30 AM para alistar todo lo de la fiesta, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos…ajajá-_

_Torció los labios, ya que hacia, ni modo, Naruto ya no la iba a dejar en paz…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Claro que lo recuerdo, eres el más latoso del mundo…-

-Jajajaja, lo se-

-Mmmh…** "Y tiene el descaro de admitirlo, ese Naruto!!!"-**

-La fiesta va a ser en mi casa, yo me encargare de todo, déjamelo a mi!-

-Bien…-

* * *

Termino de vestirse, se puso una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla. Bajo, desayuno antes de que Itachi también bajara, aunque por como lo había visto llegar…exacto, se espero hasta las 3 de la madrugada esperando a que llegara, parecía una esposa y mas cuando lo reprendió por su estado, estaba completamente borracho, quien llegaría a pensar que el listo y galán de Akatsuki llegaría borracho, con la ropa rasgada, con miles de chupetones en el cuello, mordidas y marcas de labial rojo y rosa a las tres de la madrugada a su casa…?y por que lo espero?, pues por que el le llamo amenazando que si no lo esperaba mostraría sus fotos de bebe a todos, eso era lo más vergonzoso que tenia, imagínense que Sakura lo viera desnudo con una capa fingiendo ser superman!, todo por que había olvidado su llave, ellos siempre tenían la precaución de cerrar toda la mansión, obvio, si a Itachi se le olvidaba algo el no iba a llevárselo, de echo le dijo que no le ayudaría en nada pero ya dije lo que paso…que problemático.

Recogió sus platos para llevarlos al fregadero en donde los empezó a lavar…fue entonces que escucho varios pasos que se acercaban lentamente, no tenia que ser un adivino o voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

-Como te va con la resaca?-Dijo con burla mientras ponía los platos en su lugar y volteaba a ver a su hermano el cual se estaba sentando en la mesa, no tenia un muy buen aspecto, aun tenia puesta su piyama- negra con nubes rojas, que raro-, sus cabellos estaban completamente desordenados, su cara demacrada, bajo sus ojos estaban unas grandes bolsas de color entre morado y negro, parecía estar desvariando…

-No muy bien- Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en sus sienes-…me duele la cabeza-

-No me digas?-Dijo con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos, como se estaba divirtiendo con el aspecto de Itachi-…pero aun así se notaba como te divertiste ayer…-Camino hasta quedar tras el apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla-…que bueno que esas "vampiras" no te mataron, aun así parecías muy feliz "hermanito"-

-Cállate, haces que me duela más la cabeza Sasuke…-

-Mil disculpas señor, es que me divierte verlo de esa forma, aunque me hubiera divertido mas ser yo el causante de tus males…pero ya que le hacemos con esto me conformo…creo que Hanaki y Kana hicieron el trabajo por mi-

-Que te calles…aun!-Masajeo sus sienes ruborizado-…como sabes de ellas?-

-Jeje je…pues por que cuando te estaba ayudando a ir a tu cuarto no dejabas de hablarles, "Hanaki, eres una chica aborasada! Kana, aun no te quites las bragas deja disfruto de tus pechos!"

-…-Se quedo un momento en silencio no recordaba nada de lo que había echo, pero con las mordidas, rasguños y chupetones tenia-…por cierto- Intento cambiar el tema para evitarse la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo, aunque a decir verdad, no se la paso demasiado mal, y había estado con dos muchachas, las recordaba un poco, ninguna era fea y tenían una hermosa figura, agradecía su tan buena suerte con las chicas, después de todo era un Uchiha, lo cual, obvio que Sasuke también tubo que heredar.

-Que?-

-Feliz cumpleaños…au!-

-Hmp…-Se limito a decir mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Cuando entro se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver lo que había sobre su cama, era una caja no muy pequeña con una envoltura celeste y un moño azul rey. Se apresuro a tomara, tenia una tarjeta que decía: "De Itachi para mi tonto hermano pequeño Sasuke"

-Espero no sea una de esas bromas que suele hacerme de vez en cuando…-Abrió la caja sorprendiéndose por su contenido-…Itachi no es tan malo…y yo que lo trate tan mal hoy…-Saco el regalo, era un celular de los mas nuevos y caros que habían sacado, tenia Internet, msn, televisión de color negro con el signo de los Uchiha…se percato de algo al fondo de la caja, era una nota-… "Sasuke: También le puse saldo al celular, como no se que no lo usaras mucho no le puse demasiado…bueno, al menos lo suficiente para que platiques son tu "noviecita" Sakura, cuando quieras tips para la cama…que diga "su relación" yo te ayudo… PS: Eso si, no te voy a regalar condones"… aun sigue siendo molesto, maldito Itachi- Gruño mientras observaba bien lo que venia hasta debajo de la nota-… "Posdata de la posdata"?, que mierda… "Ya me encargue de darle tu nuevo numero a tus amigos…"- Maldición, el que estaba planeando no dárselo…faltaba poco para que Naruto le llamara pidiéndole alguna estupidez, si, una estupidez pues el no podía elegir el lugar a donde ir.

El celular nuevo comenzó a sonar, el identificador de llamadas decía…

-Naruto…-Contesto-…bu…-

-_**Feliz cumpleaños!!!! Sasuke teme!!!-**_

_**-**_Podrías ser menos ruidoso? Casi me dejas sordo idiota-

_**-Jeje…oye!-**_

-_Ya tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños…seguro dirá eso-_

_-__**Ya tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños!-**_

-No me digas, _estoy seguro de que este regalo te va a gustar, es lo que sigue-_

_**-Estoy seguro de que este regalo te va a gustar-**_

-A si?- Nótese el sarcasmo.

-_**Si!-**_

-Que es?-

_**-No te lo diré!, ajajá, es una sorpresa-**_

_**-**_Mmmh-

_**-Por eso quiero que vengas a mi casa para dártelo!!-**_

_**-**_Oye, es mi cumpleaños ¿Qué acaso tu no deberías de traérmelo?-

_**-Pues es que…etto…-**_

_**-**__Una fiesta sorpresa, ¿Por qué se me hace raro?-_

_**-…solo ven!, no puedo llevártelo por que estoy enfermo!, si enfermo!-**_

_**-**_A si? De que?-

_**-P-pues, t-tengo gripa, coff, coff…mucha gripa coff, coff-**_

_**-**_Pues estabas grite y grite, parecías bueno y sano-

_**-Quieres tu regalo o no?! Mas vale que vengas Sasuke-hebi!, a las 3:00!!!!-**_

El sonido de colgado resonó en sus oídos…que molesto era Naruto.

Guardo su celular nuevo en su bolsillo derecho, dejo la caja en su cama, después la recogería.

* * *

Genial, todo era genial…justo cuando no quería hacer nada ese día tenia que ir a ayudarle a Naruto en la maldita fiesta de cumpleaños de Uchiha…todo eso era genial!, demonios! Por que a ella?...ya que le hacia, el rubio la iba a estar persiguiendo por todo el mundo para que le ayudara con la fiesta que fue idea de el…y luego para Sasuke, pobre de ella, nadie se apiadaba de su sufrimiento con el Uchiha, de por si aun estaba un poco frustrada por lo que había pasado en la fiesta que hizo Naruto…se callo enzima de el, diablos! Todo lo malo y vergonzoso le pasaba a ella!, ¿Por qué mierda no le pasaba nada a Sasuke?...no! a fuerzas tenia que ser ella, tenia que ser ella la que sufriera, tenia que ser ella la que pasara por momentos frustrantes en su maldita vida!...maldición!

-**No le veo lo malo a todo lo que nos pasa"**_ Tu no pero yo si…_** Pero checate, muchas chicas querrían terminar "encima" de un chico como el"**_ Define "encima" _**Ajajá, se que le entendiste **_Grrrr, estupìda inner, no haces mas que fregarme la vida_** Exacto! **_Mmmhhh_-

Maldita inner, como detestaba que fuera así, era igual a Naruto y su abuelo, esos malditos pervertidos de puta.

Ahora solo debía concentrarse en una cosa, y era en mantener la calma enfrente de Sasuke-si es que se aparecía-, no debía mostrarse insegura, debía de estar firme, debía de ser fuerte y no dejar ver al Uchiha que podía ganarle tan fácilmente, que si quería tener algo con ella tenia que insistirle mas, ese niño Uchiha no debía tomarse las cosas a la ligera, tenia que ver que con ella no iba a poder tan fácilmente, ella había cambiado, no era la misma niña tonta que gritaría de emoción al verle en la fiesta, no era la misma niña tonta que se abalanzaría a el cuando lo viera en cualquier lugar, no era la mis que parecía una fan alocada no señor, ella ya había madurado, era mas fuerte, no caería rendida a sus pies así por que si, le iba a dar batalla para que viera que había cambiado mucho…ese Uchiha no se saldría con las suyas tan fácilmente, era un idiota si creía que ganaría al primer round, mas bien era un idiota pues eso era lo que creía, maldito ingenuo.

-_Haruno Sakura no será presa fácil…Uchiha_** "Waa!! Así se habla!! SHANDAROUU!!"**_ Pensé que tu estabas a favor de Uchiha _**"Pues si!, pero así se ve mas interesante la "batalla"!!! **_Quien te entiende _**Se supone que tu ja, ja, ja!!"-**

No le contesto a su inner, en esos momentos era mejor no pelear consigo misma, eso la aria empezar a recaer y no podría mostrarse firme ante el Uchiha, pero eso no pasaría…

* * *

Llego a la casa de Naruto, en realidad no quería estar ahí, que aburrimiento, pero si no la hacia el rubio lo iba a estar persiguiendo por todas partes, era sumamente molesto y no tenia otra opción.

Toco el timbre esperando que alguien saliera, pero no salio Naruto así que volvió a tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió sin mostrar a nadie, entro a la casa, todo estaba obscuro.

-Nar…-No pudo terminar el nombre de su amigo pues las luces se prendieron abruptamente mientras todos sus amigos salían de su escondite gritando "Felicidades!".

Sasuke se limito a quedarse en su sitio sin sorpresa alguna, sabía que Naruto tramaba algo, ya se estaba adelantando a los hechos, era sumamente obvio que era una fiesta sorpresa. Pero algo llamo su atención…su hermano, estaba ahí a un lado de Naruto, tras ellos toda la banda de Akatsuki, ahora si que era genial…un momento… ¿y Sakura?, la busco con la mirada hasta que la encontró estaba tan linda como siempre, llevaba puesta una falda rosa que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes fiusha mas unos tacones del mismo color de 5 cm, como le empezaron a gustar los tacones, le estaba empezando a gustar que Sakura usara…después de aquel accidente ¿a quien no le gustaría?.

Sonrío para sus adentros, pero esa sonreía se desvaneció al ver quien estaba a un lado de ella, mas bien de quienes, el primero era Sasori, depuse Tobi y a un lado de el su hermano Izuna, los tres miraban a la chica pelirosa con morbosidad, bueno, al menos en Izuna y Sasori se notaba ya que Tobi nunca se quitaba la mascara.

Sin mas tuvo que aceptar la maldita fiesta de cumpleaños, no le había quedado de otra la ultima vez, pero eso si le había dado su merecido a Naruto aventándole en la cara el pastel ¿Qué fue un desperdicio? Claro que no, esta bien, Sakura lo regaño muy feo pero no lo golpeo –por suerte-, ahora no podía hacer lo mismo por que Sakura si lo mataría, lenta y muy, muy dolorosamente así que mejor se guardaba las ganas de aventar el paste que había esa vez.

La fiesta había comenzado desde hacia 7 horas, enserio que los chicos tenían un gran aguante, mas los Akatsukis que ya estaban empezando con el sake.

Solo se limito a mirar todo el alboroto desde un punto distante.

-Hey Sasuke!- Llamo el rubio acechándose a el.

-Que quieres baka-kitsune?-

-Bueno, me acompañarías a la tienda…-

-Por que?-

-Es que el sake ya se acabo y Hidan ya se esta poniendo necio-

-Hmp- Se cruzo de brazos, ese no era su problema, el lo invito, que se aguantara.

-Por favor!-

-Hmm-

-Si?- Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos rogando.

-No-

-Por que no?-

-Por que no-

-Sakura-chan! ¿Me acompañas a la tienda a traer unas cosas?!- Grito.

-Si!- Se acerco a Naruto.

-No nos acompañas Sasuke?- Hablo de manera divertida.

-Esta bien…- En realidad no quería, pero si iba Sakura, entonces el también iba.

En el último momento se les unió Ino, que malo.

Caminaban hacia la dichosa tienda en silencio, algo demasiado raro por Naruto e Ino, ellos eran dos de las personas mas ruidosas de el planeta, era demasiado extraño por lo que Sakura se dispuso s preguntarles que era lo que les sucedía, pero justo en ese momento Ino hablo.

-Valla frentona, pensé que para estas alturas ya estarías saliendo con el Uchiha pero veo que me equivoque, un

de dos, o eres una gran idiota o el es un gran idiota, ¿pero que digo? Los dos son grandes idiotas-

-Ino-cerda, será mejor que te calles de una buena vez! **"Si!!"-**

**-**Vamos, vamos, no te lo tomes a pecho solo estaba bromeando- Le da una palmada en el hombro con la que perdió el equilibrio-otra vez por los malditos tacones- y callo enzima de la persona que tenia a su lado…Naruto.

**-**Sakura-chan, estas pesada- Se quejo el rubio.

**-**L-lo siento Naruto-

**-**Que? Ya me estas poniendo el cuerno con el?- Dijo Sasuke dejando perplejos a todos- Haver deja te ayudo a levantarte- Dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, esta la tomo un poco dudosa, pero al levantarla hizo que esta se estrellara contra su pecho, ambos se miraron por un instante causando un poco de intriga entre Ino y Naruto, los cuales miraban la escena con gracia.

**-**Estas bien?- Pregunto Naruto

-Si, lo estoy** Que mierda fu eso?!! **_No lo se_- Se despego de Sasuke con un poco de torpeza.

-Segura?- Ahora pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si estoy segura- Volteo su mirada, estaba un poco ruborizada.

-Esta bien- Dijo con seriedad provocando las miradas traviesas de los otros dos chicos que los acompañaban.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Naruto con las cosas que habían ido a comprar y se las dieron a los miembros borrachos de Akatsuki quienes no tardaron mucho en beberse de nuevo todo el sake, era sorprendente verlos, aun estaban algo sobrios al beber todo ¿Cuánto sake tubo que haber bebido Itachi para ponerse ebrio entonces? Como lo soportaba, de echo, Sasuke estaba pensando que su hermano aun tenia la resaca, pero se dio cuenta que el estaba como si nunca la hubiera tenido, era completamente raro, tal vez los Uchiha también tenían esa habilidad, pero eso no explicaba a los otros chicos, bueno, al menos Tobi no bebía, menos su hermano Izuna, el cual no dejaba de mirara a Sakura, parecía una muchacha otaku embobada con un anime yaoi, eso si que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ese maldito Izuna ¿Quién se creía que era?, por demonios tenia que ser su primo? Es verdad, el era su primo, al igual que Tobi, pero enserio que le costaba admitirlo.

Izuna se sentó a un lado de Sakura, por lo que Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero hacía el otro lado, la chica estaba rodeada. Los tres estaban bebiendo ponche y platicando, al menos Sakura e Izuna si, el chico pelinegro solo los escuchaba y ascendía o simplemente negaba cuando ellos preguntaban algo. Derepente Tobi se acerco a la chica pelirosa.

-Oye, Sakura-chan-

-Que sucede?-

-La verdad, tu me gustas para cuñada-

Izuna escupió el ponche al instante en que dijo "cuñada", Sakura simplemente no le presto atención al comentario y empezó a tomar.

-Cállate Madara-

-Ya te dije que me digas Tobi!- Dijo como un niño.

-Y no te gustaría para prima?- Pregunto Sasuke.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien escupió el ponche de la impresión, ella sabia a la perfección que Izuna y Tobi eran primos de Uchiha.

-Pero que rayos dices?** Kyaaaa!!! Genial!!Le gustamos al sexy de Sasuke!! **_Cállate, no ayudas en nada._- Se levanto abruptamente.

-Que?- También se levanto- Se a la perfección que te gusto-

-Eso no es cierto-

-A no? Sa-ku-ri-ta-

-No, Sa-su-ki-to- Se hizo para atrás mientras Sasuke la seguía.

No estaba viendo por donde caminaba o hacia donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era alejarse del Uchiha, sabia que correr seria malo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado - como siempre- pues sintió como su espalda tocaba la pared. Entonces Sasuke aprovecho eso, no le importaba ser visto por los demás, era mucho mejor, así sabrían que Sakura era solo de el y de nadie mas. Se acerco lentamente a Sakura entrecerrando los ojos, la pelirosa supo entonces lo que iba a pasar, una sola palabra cruzaba por su mente en esos instantes "beso", era en lo único que estaba pensando, ni siquiera sabia que hacer para impedirlo. El pelinegro cerro por fin sus ojos al sentir que su respiración chocaba con la de la chica, pero ese fue uno de sus grandes errores, pues Sakura aprovecho para quitarse provocando que Sasuke le diera un "dulce" beso a la pared.

-Valla Sasuke, no pensé que te gustara besar a las paredes **Pues quien se cree?!!!!**- Se burlo.

-Mhhh- Se maldijo en su mente por ser tan descuidado.

-Chicos! Que tal si damos un paseo por el parque?!- Dijo Naruto acercándose a los chicos.

-Si!! Tobi quiere pasear!-

-Yo también voy!- Grito Rock Lee desde lejos.

-Yo no voy- Dijo Izuna.

-Yo tampoco quiero ir- Le correspondió al pelirosa

-Yo conduzco, tengo las llaves de Itachi…y tu bienes- Tomo a Sakura por la muñeca y la arrastro hasta afuera.

-Pero que te pasa? **Suéltame maldito engreído!!! Bueno, mejor no me sueltes!! Tan lindo!! **_Mierda, cállate de una puta vez_- Se desisto del agarre.

-Entra al carro-

-Esta bien, Naruto, tu ve adelante yo iré atrás- Dijo al ver que el rubio ya se estaba subiendo en la parte de atrás.

-Segura?-

-Si-

-Tu ya vas a ir adelante-Ordeno el Uchiha.

-Pues no, por que yo quiero ir en la parte trasera, y tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes ¿entendiste Sasuke?- Se enfrento a el pelinegro.

-Ya te dije que tu te vas a ir adelante- La volvió a tomar de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el carro camaro negro.

-No! Déjame-

Empezaron una lucha, Sasuke luchaba por meter a Sakura dentro del carro y ella luchaba para que no la metieran dentro del carro, por muy lujoso que este fuera.

Después de un poco de lucha, pudo hacer que la pelirosa subiera en la parte de adelante, se sentía victorioso, después de todo, los Uchihas no perdían ante nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ante le amor, aun que Tobi era un caso perdido, eso si.

-Valla, ustedes hasta parecen una pareja de casados, aunque un poco exagerada- Se burlo Naruto ganándose las risas de los otros dos acompañantes.

-Yo? Casada con…el?- Dijo con desprecio pero travesura en sus palabras.

-Que insinúas?-

-Nada, simplemente que yo nunca me casaría con alguien como tu, así de fácil a si de sencillo-

-Algún día terminaras siendo la señora Uchiha, mejor no digas nada-

-Con que seguridad lo dices? Mejor bájale, te puedes morder la lengua-

-Oye!. No quiero empezar una pelea contigo Sakura!-

-Pues ya la estas empezando Uchiha!!** "No!!, el tiene razón!!" **_Mierda, muérete de una maldita vez! _**Qué carácter"-**

Se fulminaron con la mirada, tiraron blasfemias uno en contra del otro deseándose lo peor, esa si que parecía una pareja de casados, pero que querían matarse.

Pararon por un instante pensando muy bien en lo que iban a decir en contra del otro, esperando a que se les ocurriera algo, pero su atención fue captada por otra cosa…el silencio que se escuchaba en la parte trasera y que nadie les estaba haciendo comentarios tontos o evitando que se siguieran peleando, así que voltearon encontrándose solo con las marcas que indicaban el lugar de cada quien al típico estilo caricaturesco, esos chicos se las pagarían, habían huido como unos cobardes evitando su pelea. Se miraron con furia una ultima vez antes de salir del carro en busca de sus amigos, bueno, eso era lo que iba a hacer Sasuke, por que la pelirosa iba por sus cosas para largarse del lugar de una vez por todas.

Ese maldito Uchiha, como le gustaba arruinarle todo, le estaba arruinando la vida por completo, mierda, como odiaba eso ¿Por qué no podía estar en paz con el por una vez? A si como lo habían estado durante sus vacaciones.

* * *

Uf! Ya lo termine, espero les aya gustado, jeje

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, de verdad! XD

Esperen la continuación, perdonen si me tardo, es que tengo que continuar con mi otro fic.

BESOS A TODAS

PS: Oswaldo-kun, si estas leyendo esto es por que yo te obligue XD, eres súper lindo!!! Ante todas la chicas que leen esto te lo digo (espero te aya molestado no me mates!!!!)


	9. Beso

Los personajes no son míos

ALGUN DIA ¬

**Beso**

Golpeo a la almohada con rabia, mucha rabia, no soportaba a Uchiha, era un patan…

-Kyaaa!! Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!!!!! **Esta bien, esta bien, todo Japón te escucho!-**

Traía un pijama rosa pastel, estaban en diciembre y obviamente asía mucho frío. Recordó lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Sasuke, lo que paso después, no le había dirigido la palabra durante varias semanas, simplemente lo ignoraba y hacia como si no existiera, era un total bastardo sin sentimientos, o mas bien "cubo de hielo Uchiha" como a ella le gustaba llamarlo a veces.

Pero lo que paso en su cumpleaños no fue la gran cosa, lo que acababa de pasar era lo mas importante de todo, si, eso paso el día anterior, 25 de diciembre, ella amaba la navidad pero Sasuke hizo que fuera la peor navidad de toda su triste y corta vida.

Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra varias almohadas, miro el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, no había pasado ni una hora desde que llego de la fiesta que sus amigos organizaron. Abrazo sus rodillas escondiendo su cabeza, la había pasado muy pero muy mal, bueno, al principio pensó que todo iba a estar muy bien pero tuvo que pasar "eso", ¿Es que acaso no podía vivir sin que el Uchiha le arruinara la vida?

-**Al parecer eso es imposible…**_Si…-_

Se sentía tan mal, su corazón completamente roto, ¿Es que acaso cubo de hielo Uchiha era bipolar? Un momento la quería y otro no, quien lo entendía.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ese día si que lo iba a pasar muy bien, era navidad!, sus amigos estaban planeando hacer una fiesta en la casa de Ino. Ya le había entregado los regalos a sus mejores amigos, también le había regalado a Sasuke, ¿Por qué no? Era navidad y tenia que olvidar los rencores que le tenía por lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de este._

_Se puso una blusa de manga larga roja y un pantalón de mezclilla obscura, recogió sus cabellos, ya más largos, en una coleta, se puso un brillo rosa en los labios, un poco de rubor y sombra rosa palo, estaba tan feliz, quería pasarla bien con todos sus amigos, ese día solo quería divertirse._

_Toco el timbre de la casa de su amiga, ya era de noche, llevaba un suéter rosa, mismo color que sus tenis, se podía escuchar la música, la fiesta ya había empezado. La puerta se abrió mostrando a Ino con una blusa morada de tirantes y una falda negra 10 cm arriba de sus rodillas, tan provocativa como siempre, ¿Acaso no tenia frío? Bueno, dentro tal vez tenía la calefacción._

_-Frentezota, viniste!-_

_-Si, ¿Qué acaso estas ciega cerdita? _**Que le pasa?!!-**

_-Mmmg, pasa, pasa d una buena vez- Se hizo a un lado para que su amiga pelirrosa entrase a la casa._

_El ambiente estaba animado, sé había quitado el suéter, si estaba la calefacción encendida, se sentó a platicar con sus amigas, Ino, Hinata y Tenten, pero todas fueron invitadas a bailar, Tenten por Lee, su novio, Ino por Sai, también su novio y Hinata por Neji, no entendió por que, pero ahora que lo penaba bien esos primos parecían mucho mas unidos, algo raro. Y así fue como ella se quedo sola en su asiento, sin saber que hacer, si esperar, irse o ver quien estaba disponible para bailar._

_-Quieres bailar?-_

_Observo quien la había invitado -.-… Uchiha. Este bestia una camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla obscura ¿Es que acaso no tenia otro color de ropa? Ni un rojo…_

_-No, no quiero bailar, no tengo ganas- Dijo de golpe volteando la mirada restándole importancia._

_-Hmp…-Se sentó a un lado de ella, se quedo en silencio._

_-Sakura-san, Quieres bailar?-_

_Miro quien era el que le hablaba, esa voz se le hacia conocida.- Ah! Izuna-kun, no sabia que ibas a venir-_

_-Sasuke invito a mi hermano, pero el no pudo venir así que vine yo, te iba a decir por el chat, pero no te habías conectado-_

_-Ah, es que últimamente no había tendido tiempo __**Si, estabas muy ocupada quejándote de Sasuke-kun! **__Hmmm_-

-_Ya veo…Entonces si quieres bailar?-_

_Miro a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo-…si, ya me estaba aburriendo- Se puso de pie y se fue con Izuna hasta el centro de la sala donde estaban varios de sus compañeros bailando._

_El pelinegro frunció el seño y gruño, ¿No que no quería bailar?¿No que no tenia ganas? Quien entendía a las mujeres, simplemente raras, jamás en su vida podría entenderlas a menos que por arte de magia se transformara en una, pero eso jamás pasaría así que tendría que seguir sin comprenderlas. Maldición, el había invitado a Tobi por que el no traía nada con Sakura, pero Izuna estaba muy pero muy interesado en ella, hasta había tenido el descaro de contárselo, rayos!_

_Se puso de pie al verla sonrojarse, el le había dicho algo, algo que jamás quería escuchar en su vida para evitar matar a un familiar. Camino hasta donde estaban ellos, simplemente tomo a Sakura de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el, miro a su primo._

_-Me toca bailar con ella, Izuna-_

_-Moooo, soy mayor que tu así que tienes que obedecerme Sasuke-_

_-Eso me vale, yo no obedezco órdenes de nadie, me toca bailar con ella-_

_Se miraron por escasos segundo ante la mirada desconcertada de Sakura._

_-Bien…- Se dio vuelta y se fue a sentar lejos de ahí._

_-Eres un egoísta y engreído Sasuke-_

_-Lo se…- Sonrío de medio lado, como si estuviera orgulloso de esos aspectos malos de el._

_-Mmmg…-_

_-Pero ya que estamos aquí vamos a bailar-_

_-Bueno…__**Si!!!**__... Esta bien…-_

_-Perfecto…-_

_Apenas se disponían a seguir el ritmo de la música y esta cambio de estilo…ahora era música romántica._

_-Mejo vamos a sentarnos Sasuke-_

_-No, yo te invite primero a bailar y ahora vamos a bailar-_

_Tomo las muñecas de Sakura haciendo que ella pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la tomo de la cintura con un poco de fuerza, dándole a entender que no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente._

_-Esta bien…-Suspiro._

_Empezaron con el baile, era claramente un vals, las demás parejas están más abrazadas, pero era obvio que ella no iba a hacer lo mismo, aquellos eran novios, Sasuke y ella no lo son. Estaba tan absorta pensando en eso que no se percato a tiempo de la cercanía de Uchiha, quien recostó su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de ella. Ahora si que no sabia que hacer, si atraerlo mas a ella o alejarlo, iba a hacer lo segundo pero el la apretó mas como diciéndole que ni muerto al dejaría. Suspiro, ya que mas hacia…aunque la verdad eso no era de todo malo._

_Al parecer ya estaba comenzando a volver a una buena relación con Sasuke, y en navidad, si que las navidades eran de lo mejor, estaba muy feliz, nada podría arruinar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento._

_Había tenido que separarse de Sasuke por un llamado de Ino, en cuanto volvió encontró a Sasuke hablando con Naruto, este le sonrío y se retiro._

_-De que hablaban?- Pregunto con una sonrisa._

_-A ti no te importa-_

_-He? __**Y este que trae?!!-**_

_-Estas sorda? Dije que no te importa-_

_-Realmente no te comprendo Sasuke, un rato me tratas bien y al otro parece que simplemente soy una de tus fans idiotizadas!-_

_-Hmp…quien dijo que te trataba bien…Sakura, tu no me interesas en lo mas mínimo, solo eres una chica molesta como las demás fans "idiotizadas" como tu las llamas, eres una molestia, al igual que Karin-_

_-__**Dime que el no dijo eso…**__Lo dijo__**(tic) Pues quien se cree ese bastardo idiota al compararnos con la zorra esa?!!**__ A ver, a ver Sasu, tú no dijiste lo que creo que dijiste-_

_-Que? Que eres igual de molesta que Karin?- Sonrío con malicia._

_-__**Lo volvió a decir!!!ESTAS MUERTO SHANDAROUU!!!!-**__Apretó sus puños y su mandíbula con fuerza, se estaba pasando de la raya, el no era para nadie para decirle esas idioteces. Un tic se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo y se la venita en su frente iba en total aumento._

_-Bueno, adiós…-Se dio vuelta y salio de la casa con Izuna tras el._

_-__**NO huyas cobarde!!! **__Déjalo, es un patan…__** Y un bastardo, idiota, engreído, egoísta, cretino, imbecil y todo lo que se pueda decir para insultarlo!!!-**_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Si, eso era lo que había pasado, Sasuke, odiaba ese nombre más que a nada en el mundo…pero también la ponía muy triste.

Se recostó para ver si podía conciliar el sueño. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se quedo totalmente dormida, era mucho mejor de ese modo, así podría olvidar todo lo que le había ocurrido, después de todas las cosas malas es mejor soñar, ya que los sueños te meten en otras cosas totalmente diferentes, aun que uno sabe que es una total mentira…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, el sol entraba por la ventana, a pesar de estar en diciembre derepente salía el sol, sin calentar, pero solo era de vez en cuando.

Se levanto con pereza, la verdad no quería hacer nada ese día, menos con lo que le había pasado con Uchiha, no sabia hasta cuando su tortura se iría, ya estaba harta de todo eso, si el la quería que le dijera bien y si no, no tenia que estar confundiéndola siempre, a todas horas.

Se había puesto un suéter blanco y un pantalón de mezclilla, estaba sentada en el comedor desayunando un rico cereal. Ahora se preguntaba que aria en todo ese día, ojala le llegara un milagro que no incluyera a Sasuke, no quería pasar otro "momento" con el, no señor, no mas.

Entonces sonó su celular… ¿A las 9 de la mañana? Contesto sin energía alguna, ni siquiera se fijo quien era la persona que le hablaba.

-Bueno?-

-_Sakura-chan-_

-I-Itachi-san, ¿Qué sucede?-

-_Pues nada en particular, solo supuse que estarías aburrida y eso…-_

-Je, je-

-_Adivine…ja, ja, bueno, quería invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tobi, bueno, el cumplió años hace dos días, pero había salido por unos pendientes del trabajo, así que…-_

-Ya veo…-

-_La fiesta es en mi casa, espero puedas asistir, es a las 8-_

-Esta bien-

-_No vayas a faltar-_

-Claro que no, je je-

-_OK, bueno, hasta luego-_

-Si-

El mayor de los Uchihas colgó, Sakura guardo su celular y siguió con su desayuno como si nada…hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había aceptado, soltó la cuchara y casi se quedo en shock, ¿Es que no podía ser más estupida?

-**Hay Sakurita!!!!Bueno, al menos así vamos a poder ver a Sasuke-kun, ese guapo, sexy, lindo, maravilloso, engreído, sexy, vanidoso, papi, chulo, sexy, buenote, orgulloso, cool, frío, sexy, inteligente, astuto, fuerte, hábil… ¿Ya dije Sexy? **Si, un montón de veces ¿Tan rápido cambiaste de opinión sobre el? **Claro que si, ahora que lo veo de otra forma es tan lindo y mas sexy **Hay, tu y tu maldito "sexy" maldita inner adicta al hentai **Yo?! Pero si soy tu, me estoy cansando de repetírtelo a cada rato **Hmp **Yea!! Se te esta pegando lo Sasu-sexy ** Sasu-sexy?** Je, je, je-**

Hay, su maldita inner molesta, un rato la apoyaba y otro no, quien la entendía, bueno, se suponía que ella, pero en realidad no hallaba ni que hacer.

Se puso una blusa de manga larga verde esmeralda como sus ojos, esta dejaba ver sus hombros y los tirantes de su top color rojo mientras que las mangas le llegaban a la mitad de la palma de su mano, hace años que no usaba aquella blusa, no creía que aun le quedara, bueno, la verdad no fueron muchos años que digamos, solo dos. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tacones rojos con unos calentadores del mismo color que su blusa, solo se puso un brillo simple en los labios, unos aretes rojos de corazones y el collar que tanto quería, mas un anillo con una flor de plata que le había regalado Ten-ten.

-**Si, vamos a mostrarle a Sasuke-kun de lo que se esta perdiendo!!SHANDAROU!! PODER FEMENINO!!No pensé que fueras así de mala Sakurita, babeara por nosotras!! **_Si, si, lo se, ese es el plan, esto se llama venganza, espero que funcione _**Claro que va a funcionar!!!- **Platicaba con su inner mientras se teñía las uñas largas y muy bien cuidadas con un color rojo.

Tomo su bolsa verde y salia de su casa, el día no estaba tan frío, el frío se había calmado un poco, al menos para ese momento.

No necesito tocar para que le abrieran la puerta, pues iba de salida un chico pelirrojo, Sasori, este le sonrío con galantería, algo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco pues ya se habían echo amigos, pero sabia muy bien las intenciones que el chico traía con ella, jamás pensó que tendría tantos pretendientes.

-**Es obvio, somos hermosas!!!!-**

Le sostuvo la puerta mientras entraba a lo que ella le agradeció.

-Me gustaría platicar contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer en el museo-

-Esta bien, nos vemos-

-Si…-

-Sakura-chan!-

-Uh?...Itachi-san!- Sonrío.

-Como has estado?-

-Bien y usted?.-

-Bueno, teniendo que soportar a alguien como Sasuke, ya sabrás-

-Oh…si _Pobre, lo compadezco _**Imagínate tener que estar con el sexxxyyyyyyy de Sasuke ***¬* _Por favor…-_

-Quien es amor?-

-Ah, es una amiga, je, je-

Sakura miro dudosa a una chica de cabellos negros largos hasta su cintura, ojos del mismo color, tez blanca, llevaba una blusa de tirantes negra, un pesquero de mezclilla y unos tacones negros no muy altos.

**-**Mmmhh…-

**-**Compañera de Sasuke…solo que están peleados- Lo ultimo se lo susurro.

**-**Oh, ya veo…Mucho gusto, soy Tsukino Kaoru la novia de Itachi-

**-**He?-

-Si, llevamos dos meses saliendo-

-Enserio? No lo sabía- Dijo con emoción

-Que linda eres!-

-Uh?-

-Vamos, vamos Kaoru, ella ya no es una niña-

-Aun así es linda, comprendo por que Sasuke-kun habla mucho de ti-

-He?! **Que te dije!!! XD somos hermosas!!-**

-Je, je…bueno…Sasuke esta por aquel lado- Dijo apuntando a la sala.

-E-esta bien **Si!! **_Cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión inner tonta _**Lo adoras pero no quieres admitirlo!!SHANDAROU!!! **_Yo???__** CLARO QUE SI!! **_Y donde esta el cumpleañero? **Oye!!-**

-Bueno, esta con Sasuke- Dijo con una gotita en la frente.

-Ah…**Yeaa!!! **_Ash…_Bueno-

Camino hasta la sala, y ahí estaba, Tobi sentado junto con Sasuke en el sillón platicando de quien sabe que cosas.

El de la mascara tenia una camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla y el otro chico una camisa sin mangas azul rey y un pantalón de mezclilla.

El chico calabaza se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa y de inmediato salto hacia ella.

-Sakuraaaaaa-chaaaaan!!-Grito abrazándola.

-T-Tobi-

-Yeaaa!! Viniste!!-

-Claro que si, después de todo es tu cumpleaños…a todo esto ¿Cuántos cumples?-

Tobi se separo de Sakura y la miro.

-Es un secreto- Dijo con una voz un poco gruesa y malévola.

-A-a-ah, b-b-bueno, e-esta b-bie-en- Dijo temerosa.

-Me voy a mi cuarto Tobi-

Este volteo.

-Ya tan rápido Sasuke-kun?-

-Si…-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero no quieres de cenar?-

-Dile a alguien que me lo lleve mas al rato- Empezó a subir las escaleras.

-OK!-

Había pasado un buen rato, Sakura estaba sentada platicando con la novia de Itachi, al parecer se habían llevado muy bien. Se acerco Tobi a ellas con un plato lleno de onigiri y se lo enseño a Sakura.

-No quieres uno Sakura-chan?-

-No gracias, estoy bien, Kaoru-san ya me dio unos-

-Uuu, bueno…le puedes llevar a Sasuke-kun?-

-He ¿Yo?-

-Si, si me haces el favor- Según el puso una carita, que no se veía, pero la chica lo comprendió y tomo el plato, no estaba segura si podía salir bien, pero era seguro que Uchiha no.

Subió las escaleras con inseguridad en su rostro, ella ya sabía donde era la habitación de Sasuke, la supo en el momento en que subió las escaleras, la de Itachi no diría: "Odio a mi hermano, si, a ti Itachi."

Toco la puerta y al momento abrió Uchiha menor.

-Que quieres?-

-He? **Wau, que rudo…kyaaa!! **_Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? O Algo? Antes no lo apoyabas así _** Creo que no recuerdas que te caíste de la cama anoche Sakurita **_Grrr _Como que, que quieres Uchiha? Toma!, te traje esto a petición de Tobi-

-Oh, gracias…-Lo agarro pero miro a Sakura un momento, con cara dudosa.

-Que?-

-Me haces un favor?-

-He? Que quieres?- Dijo con fastidio.

-Tómame una foto-

-Que? Para que la quieres?-

-Nada más…-Saco su celular-…con esto-

-Esta bien- Tomo el aparato.

Sasuke jalo a Sakura por la muñeca adentro de la habitación y dejo el plato junto a un mueble para después cerrar la puerta.

-Que crees que haces?!-Grito al ver que Uchiha menor se quitaba la camisa.

-Así quiero que me tomes la foto-

-He?!! **Si!! Al fin tiene una buena idea!! **Pero…-

-Anda tómala-

-P-pero-

-Vamos-

-Esta bien- Tomo la foto intentando que no saliera mal pues estaba temblando, todo causado por ver los músculos bien marcados de Sasuke, se notaba que iba al gimnasio.

-Ya esta…-Le entrego el celular-…ahora por favor ponte la camisa, que tal si alguien entra-

-Que importa…acaso no te gusta?-

Se acerco peligrosamente a la pelirrosa, esta simplemente se hizo para atrás. El se acercaba y ella se hacia para atrás y así hasta que quedo sobre la cama.

-Oye! Oye!-

-Que? Acaso no te gusto?-

-Pues…-Se ruborizo- Y que si me gustas?- Dijo desafiante.

Uchiha sonrío con arrogancia y beso a Sakura con ternura.

Después esa ternura paso a pasión, se separaron unos segundos por falta de aire y se volvieron a besar con pasión, mientras Sasuke se subía arriba de la chica.

-E-espera- Dijo entre besos.

-Mmm?-

-No estoy lista para esto…además…aun no tenemos la edad…-

-Yo digo que si la tenemos…pero si tu no quieres hacerlo esta bien…-Se puso de pie.

Sakura se sentó.

Se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, afortunadamente Sasuke le había puesto seguro, quien sabe cuando pero lo puso.

-Quien?-

-Sasuke-teme, soy yo!-

-N-Naruto?-

El chico tomo a Sakura de la muñeca.

-Escóndete en el closet-

-E-esta bien-

Se apresuro a meterse en el closet de puerta negra que estaba a un lado de la cama de Sasuke y miro por la rendija, Sasuke estaba abriéndole la puerta a Naruto, este entro, traía una camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón naranja con rayas en zigzag negras.

-Que quieres Naruto?-

-No esta aquí Sakura-chan?-

-No-

-Pero me dijo Tobi que había venido traerte de cenar-

-Pero inmediatamente salio, estaba enojada…-

-A esta bien-

-Par que la querías?-

-Quería ver si aceptaba una cita conmigo, je, je-

-Eso es imposible-

-Uh? Por que?-

-Por que ella es "mía"-

-He?...- Puso cara de desconcertado y luego de fastidio-…teme- Entonces se percato de algo que brillaba en la cama de Sasuke.

-Que es eso Sasuke-teme?-

El Uchiha menor volteo y vio el anillo de Sakura, aunque el no se lo había visto ninguna otras vez, pero sabia que era de ella.

-No lo se…-

Naruto se acerco y lo tomo.

-Un anillo de flor? Valla teme, no sabia que te gustaran estas cosas, jee-

Sakura miro su mano, su anillo no estaba, si era el que Naruto sostenía, siempre le había quedado un poco flojo, era por eso que no lo usaba mucho, no quería arriesgarse a que se le cayera en alguna parte, o que se le llegara a perder, eso no.

-Cállate, es de la novia de Itachi, Kaoru-oneesan-

-Ne, ami se me hace que tienes mas escondidos en el closet- Se acerco al lugar mencionado, la pelirrosa solo se preparo para correr o hacer algo, estaba pensando ya en una posible escusa.

-No tengo nada-

-Te creo, ja,ja- Se volteo, camino hasta Uchiha y le entrego el anillo- Se lo das a Kaoru-san-

-Si-

-Bueno, bye- Salio de la habitación.

Ambos chicos suspiraron con alivo.

Sakura tenía que irse a su casa, por lo que se despidió de Itachi y Tobi.

-Te llevo- Dijo el Uchiha mayor.

-No es necesario-

-Claro que si-

-Yo también voy-

-K-Kaoru-san-

-Es más, Sasuke también va-

-He?-

-Si-

-He? **"Muchos "he?" pareces tontita, XD-**

-Vamos en las motos!- Grito animada la novia de Itachi.

-Vamos Kaoru-san, yo quiero ir contigo-Rogó.

-Lo siento, pero me voy a ir con Ita-

-E-esta bien…- Volteo a ver a Sasuke quien se veía muy bien sobre la moto, si que era su estilo, este se puso un casco y le sonrío con arrogancia a la pelirrosa como diciéndole "Ni modo, te vas con este bombón" –**Que conste que tu fuiste la que dijo bombón!!" **_MMhh…-_

Subió a la moto, pero como pudo se sostuvo para no tener que abrasar a Sasuke, pasara lo que haya pasado hace no mucho tiempo.

-Abrázame-

-Ni loca-

-Bueno, atiéndete a las consecuencias-

-Mmm…-

La moto comenzó a andar, Sakura simplemente no quería abrazar a Uchiha, y bueno, no había pasado nada que la hiciera sostenerse de el.

De repente sintió como la moto salto bruscamente, sintió que se podía caer y se aferro al chico, entonces pudo escuchar como una risilla se le escapaba a este, maldito, lo había echo a propósito,¿ pues quien se creía?.

Ahora tenia que discutir muchas cosas con Hinata, ella siempre la escuchaba cuando se tratara de Sasuke y le daba uno que otro consejo, sabría todo lo que le había pasado esa noche con Sasuke…pero sobre todo aun no comprendía muy bien por que era que el solo la trataba bien algunas veces, otras era como si estuvieran de nuevo en la primaria y secundaria, donde el la trataba con indiferencia como si solo fuera un molestia, no comprendía muy bien ese asunto…

* * *

Ya, al fin lo subí XD

Espero les aya gustado!!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Próximo capitulo: TONTA COMPETENCIA


	10. Tonta competencia

Los personajes no son míos

ALGUN DIA ¬

**Tonta competencia**

No podía soportarlo más, no entendía mucho al gran Uchiha Sasuke, y al parecer, jamás lo iba a entender, si, aun lo quería y mucho, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de caer entre sus brazos así como así, no le iba a dejar ver que babeaba por el, ella ya no era la misma chica de antes, la que con solo mirarlo se derretía, o que siempre se lanzaba a el para abrazarlo haciendo que este se molestara, no señor, ya no era mas esa niña tonta, por que ahora conocía mucho mejor a Sasuke y no se iba a dejar llevar tan fácilmente, le iba a dar lucha, la gran Haruno Sakura no se iba a dejar! Ella esperaría, si el Uchiha quería algo con ella pues que le dijera, ella no iba a ir a declarársele, pero claro, Sasuke es muy orgulloso, seria completamente difícil, ¿Qué hacer? Esperar un poco más, si no llegaba el momento en el cual Sasuke se le declarara tendría que actuar, pero cuando tuviera una gran oportunidad.

Bostezo largamente mientras aspiraba el profundo aroma a flores, estaba duchándose, aquel jabón perfumado le agradaba mucho, su olor era de diversas flores, la hacia sentirse un poco tranquila. Miro la loza del techo como si eso fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo, siendo que en realidad no lo era, pero ya estaba fastidiada de todo, simplemente quería terminar con aquel problema, ya quería que terminara, pero conociendo a Sasuke y conociéndose, eso iba a ser muy difícil, pero ya que le hacia.

Salio de la bañera colocándose una toalla blanca que estaba colgada a lado de esta. Se miro al espejo, solo veía sus cabellos húmedos, salían varias gotas de agua, su blanca piel y su ojos… con unas horribles bolsas color morado verdoso bajo ellos. Cierto, no había podido dormir bien durante una semana, estaba agotada, se la pasaba teniendo pesadillas, horribles pesadillas, en donde Sasuke le hacia toda clase de cosas, no la dejaba dormir, ni siquiera se quería dormir ya, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera contener el siguiente sueño, y prefería no saberlo jamás. Suspiro con una gran resignación.

Se puso un pijama verde de invierno, se sentó en su tocador y comenzó a secarse el cabello con aquella linda secadora color rojo que le había regalado su gran amiga Temari, a quien extrañaba, puesto que no la veía mucho.

Apago las luces y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo, cerro sus ojos con tranquilidad… cuando a penas estaba comenzando a dormirse paso eso… el molesto timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar, se levanto aventando las estorbosas sabanas, miro con irritación el reloj, eran las 11 de la noche, a tan solo 20 minutos de que fuera el día siguiente, ¿a quien se le ocurría vitarla a esa hora?, solo pensaba en alguien, Naruto, rayos, ¿y ahora que quería?.

Se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta y echar a patadas a el rubio, si era el, pues el molesto timbre sonaba una y otra y otra vez… abrió la puerta y puso la cara mas llena de fastidio y maldad que jamás hay puesto en su vida, pero cambio de inmediato a una llena de desconcierto.

-Hola Sakura-chan!- Sonrío torpemente.

-Hola…- Dijeron otras personas atrás del rubio, personas conocidas, todos estaban en pijama.

-Que es esto? **"Si!, que mierda es esto?, **Ino, Sai, Tenten!-

-Te olvidas de alguien- Dijo juguetona la chica rubia haciéndose a un lado mostrando a cierto chico de cabellos negros y con un enorme ego… si, es el, nada mas y nada menos que el gran Uchiha Sasuke señoras y señores. Tal parecía que el pelinegro estaba ahí contra su voluntad, pues lo tenían con esposas amarradas a una cuerda que traía Tenten sujetada.

-Pero que…- No comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer no le iba a gustar comprenderlo, pues vio que Naruto traía una hilera… ya sabia hacia a donde se dirigía todo eso.

-Vamos a hacer una pijamaza!- Grito emocionado el rubio haciendo que Sakura se desesperase un poco.

-Pero que están locos? **"Tengo sueño! Malditos idiotas! A que baboso se lo ocurrió tal estupidez!-**

-Esta fue idea de Naruto, pero creo que es genial!- Dijo Ino emocionada.

-**"Lo sabia, solo a un baboso como Naruto y la cerda le sigue el juego pff!" **_Mierda…-_

-Bueno Sakura, creo que es mala idea que nos eches, recuerda que dos de nosotros vivimos un poco lejos y no vinimos para que nos corras- Hablo Tenten.

-Es verdad Sakura-chan!-

-**"Maldición! Ya que le hacemos jum"**___Estaría mejor si Uchiha no estuviera aquí… __**"**_**Mas bien esta mejor (baba)"** _Inner entupida…-_

No tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlos, para su pesar. Por suerte su habitación era amplia, todos traían futons para acostarse. Mientras Naruto jugaba unos videojuegos contra Ino, ella estaba sentada en la cama junto a Tenten viéndolos, entonces se percato de algo… miro a Uchiha quien también estaba viendo a los dos rubios jugar junto a Sai, aun traía las esposas, pero su pijama azul marino le llamo la atención. ¿Cómo era que tenía un pijama? Es decir, eso se ve un poco…patético, por ser Uchiha Sasuke…a menos que… miro a su amiga de los chinguitos.

-Oye Tenten…por que Sasuke trae pijama?- Le pregunto en susurro.

La chica castaña sonrío de medio lado un tanto maliciosa-… hicimos que Naruto y Sai se la pusieran a la fuerza, en realidad esa pijama es de Sai-

-Ya veo…-Intento contener la risa mientras miraba a Sasuke, para su mala suerte el la alcanzo a ver y se dio cuenta de que era lo que le estaba causando gracia a Sakura así que le regalo su típica mirada de "puedo matarte si me lo propongo", ella simplemente se volteo tratando de volver a contener la risa.

Estaba cambiando de opinión sobre que seria molesto tenerlos ahí, le estaba agradando, después de todo ellos eran los que siempre estaban ahí para ella, a excepción de Uchiha… bueno, tenia que admitirlo, a veces le gustaba pelearse con el y…

_FLASH BACK_

_Demonios… por que tenia que tener esa frente tan enorme? Se preguntaba si cuando creciera un poco mas cambiaria… no, eso era irreal y totalmente imposible, siempre seria la chica frontuda, aun estaba en la primaria, ya casi salía y eso no había cambiado para nada. Suspiro. Entro al baño, se miro en el espejo, ahí estaba, su cabello largo, su uniforme, como lo odiaba, era un uniforme de marinero. Se lavo la cara y se volvió a mirara al espejo, se seco y de nuevo se miro, se miraba como esperando que un milagro sucediera, pero eso era totalmente imposible. Suspiro con resignación y se apoyo en el lavabo para apreciarse mejor._

_Para su mala suerte entro en el baño cierta chica rubia que no soportaba, quien la miro con reto._

_-Que sorpresa encontrarte Sakura… con eso que te la pasas todo el día evitándome, miedosa-_

_-Quien te evita? tal vez es por que estas ciega? __**"Estupida!"-**_

_**-**__Si estoy ciega, entonces como es que pude fijarme en Sasuke-kun?-_

_-Por favor Ino, busca otra escusa…- Volteo a verla-… a mi se me hace que ni te gusta y solo lo dices para molestarme-_

_-Pues te equivocas, soy la pareja ideal para el, ¿Quién perdería su tiempo con alguien como tu?- Puso sus manos en su cadera._

_-Bueno, en primera, no eres la pareja ideal para el y en segunda, tu estas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo genio-_

_La rubia solo inflo sus mejillas con rabia y se dio vuelta meneando su melena dorada agarrada en una coleta alta._

_-__**"Si! Hemos ganado la guerra! **__Un no, aun nos falta Sasuke-kun__** "Eso ya esta dominado! Lo tenemos loco por nosotras! **__Por favor, somos sus compañeras de equipo para los trabajos y aun así no nos presta atención __**"Esta ocultando sus sentimientos hacia nosotras es tímido SHANDAROU!"-**__ Meneo la cabeza, no estaba muy convencida del todo…_

_Como había pasado el tiempo, las clases habían terminado, sé estiro y guardo todas sus cosas. Ya todos habían salido y ella apenas estaba terminando, cerró su mochila, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, entonces por alguna razón se detuvo y volteo hacia donde estaban los pupitres, ahí, en uno de los últimos estaba Uchiha Sasuke, cruzado de brazos mirando hacia la ventana._

_-E-este… Sasuke-kun?-_

_El Uchiha la miro por el rabillo del ojo._

_-Que?- Pregunto bruscamente._

_-No vas a irte a casa?-_

_-…aun no…- Volvió la mirada de nuevo a la ventana._

_-Ya veo…- Salio del salón, pero justo cuando salio choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo._

_Sobo su cabeza, ese si que había sido un golpe, miro a la persona contra la que había chocado, era un chico de cabello corto negro, ojos también negros, quien la miraba con sorpresa, como si hubiesen estado separados y fuera la primera vez que se volvieran a ver en años._

_-Lo siento…__** "Si, somos tan distraídas!"**__**Cállate…-**_

_-No, yo soy el que de be disculparse…- Su puso de pie y ayudo a que se levantara la pelirrosa._

_-Eres Haruno Sakura ¿verdad?- Pregunto un poco nervioso con las mejillas encendidas._

_-Si… __**"O.O a este chico le gustamos SHANDAROU!-**_

_-Lo sabia, jamás confundiría a una chica tan linda…-_

_-O.O "__**Si! Le gustamos a alguien aparte de Naruto!-**_

_-Sabes, tal vez no te acuerdes de mi, me llamo Shirogane… fui tu pareja de baile en la clase de Makino-sensei-_

_-Ah! Shirogane-kun, si, ya me acuerdo, lo había olvidado, eso fue en cuarto grado, que mala memoria tengo __**"Pero es ese chico que dijimos que si no fuera por Sasuke-kun estaríamos enamoradas de el!"-**_

_-Bueno, la verdad había sido transferido a otra escuela, pero volví este año, je-_

_-Súper…__**Crees que podríamos irnos con el y olvidar a Sasuke-kun? "PFF! Por favor, ni tu te crees eso!" Tienes razón…-**_

_-Shiro-chan!-_

_La tez del pelinegro cambio a una tez pálida al escuchar aquella voz femenina y se petrifico por completo._

_A Sakura le dio curiosidad y se asomo, encontrándose con una chica de cabellos rojos cortos, ojos verdes y un seño fruncido, que se acercaba a el, tras ella estaban unos chicos que parecían bravucones, mas bien lo eran._

_-Akako…- Dijo son voltear._

_La muchacha vio a Sakura y le dedico una mirada despreciable._

_-Quien es "esta"?-_

_-__** "Como que "esta" bruja? "Esta" es con la que te voy a dar! SHANDAROU!-**_

_-S-se llama Haruno Sakura-_

_Bufo-… me vale, ¿Por qué estas con ella?-_

_-B-bueno…-_

_-No me digas que le estas coqueteando?-_

_-n-n-no…-_

_-Tu eres solo mío!-_

_-Pero si ni siquiera somos novios!-_

_-Aun así!- Miro a Sakura, esta enfurecida por algo en lo que Sakura no tenia nada que ver-… es tu culpa chicle!-_

_-Yo por que? __**"Si, por que?"-**_

_-Lo pagaras! Ichi, Kuro!- En un instante los bravucones estaban tras Sakura._

_-Lo pagaras maldita frentona!-_

_-Akako!- Grito Shirogane al ver que la pelirroja estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Sakura._

_Miro el pizarrón…después volvió a mirar la ventana, ya era hora de irse, se levanto de su asiento…entonces escucho un fuerte golpe que lo alerto, había escuchado gritos pero no les había prestado la mas minima atención, entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba involucrada en eso así que de inmediato salio del salón… y ahí estaba la pelirrosa, quien se percato de su presencia y lo miro su cara cambio de enojo a sorpresa…_

_Ella estaba con el brazo extendido y su puño cerrado, había golpeado a alguien, miro hacia la dirección del puño encontrándose con una chica pelirroja en el suelo limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía por la comisura de los labios, no entendía que estaba sucediendo._

_-Que le hiciste a Akako!- Gritaron los dos bravucones._

_Sakura volteo, esos bravucones iban por ella._

_-__**"NO NOS ATRAPARAN TAN FACILMENTE!SHANDAROUU!-**_

_Dio un salto para patear la cara de aquellos sujetos y luego caer después de una voltereta hacia atrás._

_-S-Sakura-san?- Quedo perplejo Shirogane._

_- Hasta creen que podrán conmigo! Si yo ni les hice nada! Shandarou! __**"Es verdad malditos!-**_

_Akako se levanto y tomo al pelinegro de el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo arrastrando lo mas rápido que podía y tras ellos los otros chicos, Shirogane solo tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos, al parecer ya jamás se podría acercar a Haruno Sakura por muy mala suerte._

_Apretó sus puños, al fin había acabado… escucho que unos aplausos se hacían presentes, volteo, por evitar el ataque de aquellos se había olvidado que Sasuke estaba ahí._

_-Valla, no pensé que fueras a si de fuerte Sakura, evitaste los ataques de esos tipos, e cambiado mi opinión sobre ti-_

_-…-Simplemente volteo la mirada un poco nerviosa y con miedo._

_-Pero que pasa?-_

_-…n-nada…es solo que…después de todo jamás pudiste haberte fijado en mi… quien quiere a una chica como yo, mi Estupida frente, mi gran fuerza y enojo…, mi torpeza…-_

_El Uchiha se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la pelirrosa mientras le regalaba una de sus tantas sonrisas arrogantes._

_-…me preocupaste…-_

_-Uh?-_

_-… por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo cuando escuche aquel golpe…-Suspiro-…de haber sido así hubiera acabado con ellos…- Dijo loo ultimo en voz baja y se dio vuelta para entrar de nuevo en el salón, por su mochila._

_Ella se quedo perpleja, si había logrado escuchar lo ultimo… si había esperanza, si la había, ahora tenia que echarle muchas mas ganas, algún día ganaría el corazón de Uchiha Sasuke, lo haría._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y ahí estaba tres años después, quería y odiaba a Uchiha, algo que durante aquellos años jamás se imagino, pero aun así siempre supo que si le preocupaba, tal vez no lo hiciera notar pero le preocupaba, tal vez no como "la chica que le gusta" pero si como una compañera, una amiga de años, y eso a ella le bastaba.

De repente las luces se pagaron, sintió que una almohada la golpeo.

-Pero que…-

-Siii! Guerra de almohadas en la oscuridad!- Grito Naruto.

Empezaron con aquel juego, que aunque ellos ya estuvieran a unos pocos años de ser adultos, les paresia divertido.

-Agh! Estupido Naruto, yo por que!-

-Ups!, Perdón teme, es que como no veo nada-

-Es todo, quítenme estas etupidas esposas!... me voy a vengar!-

Las luces se prendieron, obra de Tenten, quien de inmediato le guito las esposas a Sasuke con cara divertida. El pelinegro se puso de pie y agarro una almohada y golpeaba a Naruto una y otra y otra vez ante la mirada divertida de todos.

Después empezaron todos a jugar de nuevo, volvieron a apagar las luces. De repente Sai tumbo a Sasuke en la cama y como Sakura estaba cerca también el tumbo a ella cayendo sobre Sasuke, se quiso levantar pero fue empujada otra vez, ambos gritaron extrañamente.

-Hey! Estamos jugando bien chicos jaja- Se burlo Naruto.

-Maldito Naruto **"Bueno, no es una muy mala idea Sakurita" **_Estupda inner, pensé que estabas de mi parte _**"lo estoy juju" **_Jum…-_

Sasuke iba a intentar quitar a Sakura, pero se le ocurrió una gran idea, la sujeto por la cintura.

-Que?-

-Creo que así estamos mejor…-Susurro.

La pelirrosa hizo el esfuerzo por sacarse del agarre pero lo único que consiguió fue que hiciera un movimiento más y casi se lastimara.

-Ahh! Sasuke duele!-

-Hey!- Dijeron todos.

-N-no Sasuke, así no!-

-Oigan, ¿Qué les dijimos?- Dijo de nuevo Naruto divertido.

-Estupido Sasuke, suéltame de una maldita vez!-

Al fin logro zafarse tomo su almohada y golpeo varias veces al Uchiha.

-Jajaja, ya ves Sasuke, eso te pasa por pervertido- Se burlo Tenten.

-hmp- Fue lo único que articulo.

Las luces se prendieron, era Naruto.

-Tengo una idea chicos!-

Todos rodaron los ojos, si tenia una idea, no debía de ser una buena sabiendo como era el.

-Que tal si hacemos un pequeño mini torneo! Tenemos que golpearnos con las almohadas, el que se caiga pierde y el que suelte la almohada también-

Se miraron entre, si, no era muy mala idea pero tampoco era muy buena, pero bueno, solo querían jugar.

Todos contra todos, la chica invicta era Sakura, ¿Quién podría ganarle con esa fuerza que tenia? Hasta Sasuke estaba intentando sacarle la vuelta diciendo que no valía la pena contra ella, pero solo tenía un poco de miedo, tal vez.

Finalmente le toco a Naruto contra Sasuke, ninguno se reñida, enserio que los dos se lo estaban tomando enserio, después de todo siempre habían competido uno con otro desde el jardín de niños, algo muy adorable de imaginar como, una competencia de quien comía mas pegamento o quien hacia el mejor castillo de arena, pero eso era otra historia.

Sasuke sintió como los pantalones de su pijama se le estaban cayendo, después de todo no eran suyos, ese Sai, no podía creer que el estuviera mas delgado que el, era casi imposible, si siempre creía que Sai parecía estar un poco desnutrido, después de todo el desnutrido era el, no, mas bien era por que tenia una perfecta figura (aja señor soy perfecto -.-). Como pudo alejo a Naruto de un golpe y se acerco a Sakura, ya que era la mas cercana a el.

-Sakura súbeme los pantalones- Dijo

-He? **"(baba)" **_Estupida inner pervertida jum-_

-Rápido, antes de que Naruto se recupere del golpe, no puedo soltar la almohada-

-E-esta bien-

Como pudo, con manos temblorosas y todo le subió los pantalones, tan pronto como el pelinegro los sintió arriba siguió con la lucha de almohadas.

Tanto el rubio como el Uchiha se golpearon, fue al mismo tiempo, ambos cayeron, lo que quedo en un empate.

Sasuke se acostó con las piernas abiertas y suspiro mirando la loza del techo, la pelirrosa se acerco a el, se puso a los pies de este con las manos en las caderas.

-Míralo nada mas…- Iba a decir algo mas pero sintió que alguien la había empujado, lamentablemente cayo sobre el Uchiha, de nuevo, pero en una posición un tanto pornográfica, el con las piernas abiertas y ella pues…ya sabrán, el chiste es que no era muy apropiada.

Todos rieron por lo bajo.

-Vaya, vaya Sakura-chan, no pensé que estuvieras tan desesperada- Dijo Naruto en tono pícaro.

-C-cállate estupido Naruto!- Rezongo poniéndose de pie.

La noche fue larga, se la pasaron divirtiéndose y haciéndose bromas, sobre todo por parte de Naruto, pero algunas solo terminaban con un golpe para el.

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana, todos se habían ido a dormir… menos cierto chico pelinegro y cierta chica pelirrosa que todos sabemos lo trae loco (e.e) Estaban en la cocina, Sakura estaba tomando un poco de agua y el pelinegro solo la miraba con su clásica cara llena de indiferencia y seriedad.

-Que me miras?- Le pregunto rudamente levantando una ceja.

-Nada… oye, tengo calor- Sonrío de medio lado.

-A si, pues ni modo-

-Ne…- Se empezó a desabrochar el camisón del pijama.

-Q-q-q-que mierda crees que estas haciendo Uchiha? **"Si! Streep er!" **_Maldita inner loca!-_ Su cara se puso completamente roja y mal al ver que Sasuke ya se estaba quitando la prenda dejando ver su no tan mal trabajado cuerpo.

-Ya te dije…tengo calor-

-P-pero por que te quitas la…-

-Acaso no te gusta así?- La interrumpió pícaramente.

-C-claro que no! **"(baba) No seas mentirosa Sakurita! SHANDAROUU ES UN BOMBON!" **_Cállate no ayudas en nada!-_

-Entonces por que te sonrojas y te pones nerviosa?-

-Quien d-dijo que estoy nerviosa?-

-Tu misma te estas delatando-

-Jum…- Volteo la cara con indiferencia a pesar de que aun se le notaba el sonrojo.

Sasuke río de medio lado, o no, al señor Uchiha se le había ocurrido algo y de seguro o Sakura lo disfrutaba o la metía en serios problemas.

-Tengo una idea-

-A si? Que?- Pregunto sin voltear.

-Que tal si jugamos…el que haga que el otro se sonroje 5 veces gana-

-Y que gana?- Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Nada, es solo para ver quienes el mejor seductor-

La pelirrosa aguanto las ganas de reír, si que había sonado muy gracioso viniendo de parte del Uchiha.

-Tu no tienes calor?-

-No ¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin voltear.

-Pues yo si…-

Le llamo un poco la atención lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke, por lo que volteo… o dios mío… O.O, se estaba mojando con un trapo, algunas gotas resbalaban por sus bien formados músculos de una manera un tanto…sexy.

Sasuke río un poco al ver la cara de Sakura, estaba ruborizada, Sasuke 1 Sakura 0.

Claro que no se iba a dejar, la gran Haruno Sakura no se iba a dejar de aquel maldito bastardo narcisista. Se acerco a el de una forma un tanto sensual, se acerco a su oído susurrándole.

-Tienes algo en el cuello- Pretendió quitarle algo.

-D-donde…-

Sasuke se estremeció al sentir los dedos un poco fríos de Sakura rosar su cuello, no pudo evitar que un apenas perceptible sonrojo surcara sus mejillas… Sasuke 1 Sakura1.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, ambos estaban planeando su siguiente "ataque", apenas se le estaba ocurriendo algo a Sakura, cuando el pelinegro hablo.

-Sakura, me puedes pasar esa soda? Tengo sed-

La chica volteo, la soda estaba justo a lado de ella cerca del fregadero, frunció un poco el seño y se cruzo de brazos encarando a Sasuke.

-Si la quieres ve tu mismo **"No se por que se me has que ese fue un gran error" **_Jum…-_ No le hizo caso a su molesta inner.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- Se acerco a ella y rozó su cuerpo con el de la pelirrosa mientras tomaba aquella bebida, esto causo que Sakura se descontrolara un poco (Quien no XD, lo siento Neji cariño) ya que el Uchiha no tenía su camisa, reacciono de golpe y lo empujo haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, al no tener de que sostenerse se abalanzo de la chica quedando sus rostros a escasos milímetros, sus respiraciones chocaban, con esta Sakura se sonrojo.

-Que haces por que te subes arriba de mi?- Reacciono nuevamente.

-Bueno, no me quisiste hacer ese favor así que tuve que hacerlo-

-Wa, vete pesas- Lo empujo de nuevo.

-Ah, espera me voy…-Se abalanzo de nuevo a la chica haciendo que esta quedara casi acotada cerca del fregadero-…a caer- termino en susurro en el oído de Sakura, haciendo que a la pelirrosa de le enchinara la piel.

Ahora estaban mas cerca que antes.

-Sakura…-

-Mande?-Respondió con toda la indiferencia que pudo, estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Tengo que decirte algo- Dijo en un tono muy extraño y provocador.

-D-dime…-

-Llevo 2 y tu 1- Sonrío con arrogancia.

Lo aparto de ella y ambos se acoplaron.

-"**Maldito bastardo sexy" **_Cállate no ayudas en nada -.-__** "**_**Ok, me callo" **_Jum, eso veremos-_

Ambos entraron a la sala, se sentaron frente al televisor, el cual era de plasma y estaba sobre un mueble de madera pintado de rojo. Prendieron la televisión, en realidad no había nada bueno así que Sakura se puso a jugar con el control, lo lanzaba hacia arriba y lo atrapaba, pero en una de esas se le resbalo y fue a dar bajo el mueble de la televisión.

-Ups, se me callo-

-Pues sácalo…-

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer…-

Se acerco al mueble y se agacho poniéndose en una posición un tanto provocativa, pero que Uchiha no se había dado cuenta de aquello, aun estaba viendo el televisor.

-Rayos, donde estará?-

-Pues búscalo…-Volteo-…bi…en- Dijo lo ultimo con cara de hipnotizado.

-Ya lo tengo, ten atrápalo- Se lo aventó, solo que el Uchiha no lo atrapo muy bien.

-Que? Auch! Eso dolió, avísame- Dijo sobando su mejilla derecha.

-Bueno…-Se levanto-…pues yo no tengo la culpa de que andes visoreándome cuando no debes- Puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Yo no estaba haciendo eso-

Levanto una ceja y comenzó a acercársele muy seductoramente.

-Ahora me vas a decir que no me estabas viendo?- Ronroneo casi subiéndose sobre el.

-C-claro q-que no te estaba viendo- Dijo con un poco de inseguridad.

-A no?- Se le acerco mas.

-N-no…-

Sonrío con diversión al ver el sonrojo del Uchiha.

-Vamos iguales- Le saco la lengua mientras se apartaba de el.

Sasuke permaneció un poco desconcertado, después cubrió su boca y nariz con la mirada como entre asustada y nerviosa.

Sakura bufo.

-Que?- Pregunto sin mirarla.

-Bueno, es que te ves adorable- Río.

El Uchiha se levanto del sillón y se acerco solo un poco a ella.

-Que? Adorable?...no querrás decir sexy?- Sonrío con arrogancia.

-N-no, claro que no…- Se ruborizo-…** "Diablos, tienes que aprovechar" **_Cierto…_A decir verdad creo que si…-

-Que?- Expresión cambio a desconcertada.

-Que creo que te vez…-Ahora ella se acerco a el-… muuuuy sexyyy, demasiado diría yo- Dijo ronroneando de nuevo.

-Diablos- Volvió a cubrirse, pero ahora sus mejillas, ya que si que se había ruborizado un poco, no por que le dijeran que era sexy, eso lo escuchaba siempre, si no en la manera en la que se la dijeron, ya que venia de la chica que le gustaba. Sasuke 3 Sakura 3

Sakura sonrío de medio lado y se le acerco a su oído, el estaba un poco distraído, le soplo haciendo que el pelinegro se estremeciera y elevara su sonrojo… Sakura 4 Sasuke 3.

No, el gran Uchiha Sasuke-sama no iba perder, jamás perdía… la tomo por la cintura y le sujeto la barbilla con su mando libre depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Que mierda crees que haces? –Lo empujo, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, rojo como un tomate.

-ajajá, estas roja, pareces un tomate- se burlo- aunque la verdad me gustan mucho los tomates, jaja-

Solo se enfureció, se cruzo de brazos y volteo la mirada.

-Vamos empatados mi querida Sakura… el siguiente gana…- Sonrío de medio lado.

Después de un rato estaban nuevamente sentados viendo la tele, ya era demasiada noche, pero ellos no tenían sueño, se les había ido por eso de la competencia.

-Sakura… te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunto con seriedad.

-Que -.- -

-Te gusta Izuna? Dime la verdad… hace no mucho los encontré paseando por el parque-

-Si estábamos paseando o no eso no tiene nada que ver con que si me gusta o no…-

Sasuke se relajo un poco.

-Pero la verdad si me gusta-

-Enserio? Pero por que?-

-Como que por que- Lo miro- Pues por que solo te la pasas jugando con mis sentimientos, derepente dices que te gusto y después no me hablas o me hablas con tu maldito y entupido genio como siempre lo hacías cuando éramos mas jóvenes, ¿Crees que eso no me pesa? No se lo que realmente sientes o piensas y eso hace que me moleste, me dan tantas ganas de mandarte volando con un golpe lejos muy lejos de mi, por que la verdad solo quiero saber que sientes para ver si sientes en realidad lo mismo que yo siento por ti-

-Soy un idiota-

-No, no lo eres- Se volvió hacia la tele cruzándose de brazos.

Se acerco mas a Sakura-… pero es que si lo soy-

-No, no lo eres, a veces eres un egocéntrico, cretino, patan bastardo, egoísta, nacisitsa, prepotente… pero nunca un idiota… aunque así es como me gustas- Dijo lo ultimo un poco bajo pero el pelinegro pudo escucharlo dada la cercanía.

-Tú también me gustas…-

-Enserio?- Volteo a mirarlo.

-Si…eres muy linda inteligente, no te dejas de nadie, menos de mi… eso me gusta, además eres fuerte y sexy-

-O.o, gracias por el cumplido… bueno hasta mañana- Se puso de pie.

Solo había dado unos tres pasos cuando sintió que Sasuke le tocaba el hombro al mismo tiempo que la llamaba, ella volteo… fue una gran sorpresa el que Uchiha le diera un beso, un beso de lo mas dulce que había experimentado. Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron, ambos estaban completamente rojos.

-Sakura…-

-Si?-

-Empatamos-

-Tienes razón…-Rió.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno aquí esta…

Perdonen la demora,

Es que estaba leyendo un manga muy interesante XD,

Y derepente me daba un poco de flojerita jaja

Pero bueno

Espero lo hayan disfrutado

Besos a todas mis queridas lectoras!


	11. Escorpion

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen al grandioso Kishimito-sama

ALGUN DIA ¬

**Escorpión**

Primavera… solo algunas cosas le pasaban por la mente en esa hermosa estación: divertirse, conquistar chicos, ver las flores de cerezo que tanto le gustaban y… olvidarse de Uchiha, así es, Uchiha Sasuke se había ido por un rato ya que un pariente lejano se había enfermado, Itachi no pudo ir porque su banda tendría un concierto pronto, ya que estaba comenzando a tener fama en aquella pequeña ciudad, su meta era ser grandes, por lo que no podían faltar, como ella se había vuelto muy buena amiga de todos siempre los visitaba.

-Vamos a ver inner, que actividades tenemos para hoy?- Le pregunto a su pequeña molestia**, **mientras se quitaba su uniforme para ponerse ropa de primavera-** "Bueno, pues, primero, ir a devolverle la libreta a Ino, después tienes que ir a comprar la despensa para ir al parque un rato, después ir a visitar a Itachi-san!"-**

Y ahora empezaba uno de los días más tranquilos de su vida, ya que Uchiha se había ganado la costumbre de hablarle para molestarla o visitarla… para molestarla, después del pijama da aquella.

Salió de su apartamento, aspiro el aire tan limpio profundamente…

-Bien, ahora comencemos con las cosas del día!- Dijo animada mientras alzaba la libreta que pertenecía a la chica rubia.

Caminaba tranquilamente con una cegante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la verdad era que estaba emocionada, jamás pensó que tendría un día tan tranquilo, lo sabía, ese día iba a ser uno de los mejores días, lo presentía, ese día iba ser de mucha suerte.

En ese momento pasaba por un callejón, del cual salieron unos tipos que no se veían muy amigables y en su rostro tenían una mirada lujuriosa.

-Hola señorita, ¿No quiere venir con nosotros?- Pregunto uno de ellos.

-No, jamás iría con alguien que tiene al aliento- Bufo- **"Eso Sakurita! SHANDAROU!"-**

**-**Qué?-

El tipo estaba a punto de hacer algo, Sakura estaba preparada, nada arruinaría ese día.

-Mi amor! Te estaba buscando!-

Ambos voltearon a ver quien llamaba, porque al parecer se dirigía a la peli rosa, se encontraron con un chico alto, de unos 17 o 18 años, cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, la verdad era más atractivo que Uchiha. Se acerco a Sakura ignorando a los tipos, la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo consigo, ya cuando desaparición de la vista de aquellos la soltó.

-Lo siento por llamarte "mi amor" y arrastrarte de esa manera, es que vi que esos tipos te estaban molestando y quise ayudarte- Rasco su nuca.

-No importa, la verdad muchas gracias- Sonrió- **"Hay…por…dios… *¬*…sí que tenemos suerte Sakura…" **_Lo sé!-_

-Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa, adiós- Se fue, no sin antes regalarle una cálida sonrisa.

-Mooo, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre **"Espero que algún día lo volvamos a ver… pero que tonta eres! Pro que mierda no le pediste su e-mail y su número de celular!" **Lo siento si, aparte, si me dices tonta te estás diciendo tonta a ti, recuerda que somos la misma **"jum"-**

Bien, suerte numero 1, salvada por un chico guapo, no esperaba para saber qué otras cosas le pasarían ese grandioso día.

Siguió con su camino hacia la casa de Ino, en el camino se topo con unos chicos, no se le acercaron, pero escucho que susurraban cosas como: "Pero que linda chica" o "Jamás había visto a alguien tan preciosa", sonrió para sus adentros.

Llego a la casa de su amiga, todo el timbre y de inmediato salió Ino.

-Sakura!- Dijo alegre al ver a su amiga.

-Ino, ten, gracias por prestarme tu libreta- Dijo mientras le daba la libreta.

-Ah! De nada…- Tomo el cuaderno-… pasado mañana cumples años verdad?-

-Así es!-

-Ya estoy preparando tu regalo, solo espéralo- Le giño un ojo.

-Ah, gracias… bueno me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

-Está bien, hasta luego-

-Si!-

Siguió con su camino, ahora tenía que ir por la despensa.

Llego al supermercado, empezó con las compras del día… detergente, listo, ramen instantáneo para las visitas de Naruto, listo, shampoo, listo, comida en lata, listo, harina, listo, zanahorias, lechuga, especias, limones, papas, liso, tomates, listo.

-A Sasuke le gustan los tomates…-Dijo sin darse cuenta- **"Lo extrañas Sakurita?" **Yo? Extrañarlo? Para nada, es uno de mis mejores días, porque no está el, sin el tengo mucha suerte, si no imagínate!-

-Mami, esa chica habla sola-

Volteo encontrándose con un pequeñín, quien iba con su mama, esta solo lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo.

Al ver aquello se percato de que ya estaba comenzando a hablarle a su inner en voz alta, eso era un problema, porque la gente podría pensar que estaba loca.

Bueno, otra vez a lo que estaban, ¿Extrañaba a Uchiha? La respuesta era, no, no lo extrañaba para nada, apenas el día anterior se había ido, recordaba muy bien y claramente cuando le dijo que se iba a ir por un rato…

_FLASH BACK_

_Si, mañana empezaba la primavera, que feliz estaba, no faltaban muchos días para su cumpleaños, pero solo había una cosa que se entrometía en su felicidad… Uchiha Sasuke, miro detenidamente al chico, quien se sentaba en la fila de a lado adelante, lo miraba con un podo de enfado, siempre le hacia la vida imposible, siempre ayaba como hacérsela imposible, la verdad estaba cansada de eso, no podía tener paz… pero ya que le hacía, era su maldición._

_Suspiro con resignación, al mismo tiempo que el timbre del receso sonó, bien ahí venia…3…2…1…_

_-Sakura- Le hablo el chico pelinegro, quien ya estaba de pie frente a su pupitre._

_-Que quieres?-_

_-Pues solo venia a ver a mi chica favorita-_

_-Todos los días me ves, me hablas por teléfono, me mandas mensajes o e-mails __**"Que a veces ni lees" Shss Cállate… **__y vienes a decirme eso-_

_-No era para que te enojaras, no hayo mejor pasatiempo, Itachi si que sabe como correrme-_

_-Itachi-san… espero que no lo haga a propósito para que este bastardo valla a mi casa- Susurro._

_-Pero mañana me extrañaras… y pasado mañana… y el día siguiente… y el siguiente, y tal vez también el siguiente y el siguiente-_

_-De que rayos estás hablando?-_

_-Tu queridísimo Uchiha Sasuke se va a cuidar a un pariente, ese maldito Itachi si que es bueno en convencerme- _

_-A que bien…¬¬-_

_-Bueno, me tengo que ir, pedí la salida temprano… nos vemos…-Hizo el ademan de darse vuelta, pero al parecer recordó algo y miro a la chica._

_-Qué? Se te olvido algo?-_

_-Si…- Rápidamente se acerco a ella y le deposito un rápido y dulce beso en sus labios-… el beso de despedida- Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de Sakura completamente perpleja y sonrojada al máximo- Jajá, estas roja como tomate! Bueno… me gustan los tomates- De inmediato se puso de pie y salió corriendo para evitar que le pegara un grande y pesado libro de química de la chica peli rosa._

_-Bastardo!-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Así es, Uchiha se había ido con un beso de ella, ese maldito engreído le había robado un beso, bueno, otro de tantos besos, pero no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, nada más que regresara y vería como le iba a ir.

Bueno, pero basta de recordar momentos malos, nada le impediría que ese día fuera de lo mejor, ni siquiera recordaría mas a Sasuke ese día.

Listo, las compras estaban listas, solo había comprado lo necesario, ahora iba a ir al parque para comer un helado y sentarse a descansar un poco.

Al comprar su helad de fresa, el tendero le dijo que se lo regalaba por ser una chica tan linda, lo que contento aun mas a la peli rosa.

Suerte 2: helado gratis.

Se sentó en una banca a disfrutar de su helado, si que ese día era de suerte.

-Que tan señorita? Podría sentarme a lado de usted?-

-Si claro… **"Siéntate donde quieras guapo! *¬* **_ Shss inner!-_

Era un chico alto, cabellos castaños cortos y ojos del mismo color, la verdad no era más guapo que el pasado pero estaba bien.

Suerte 3: platicar con otro chico guapo.

-Si! Lo sabia! Sin Sasuke todo está lleno de suerte! **"No te emociones, que comoquiera lo extrañas Sakurita"** Quien extrañaría a ese orgulloso, prepotente, egoísta y engreído de Uchiha? **"Yo si" **Nadie te pregunto inner molesta-

Después de una larga charla con aquel chico se tuvo que ir, tenía que ir con Itachi, ya que ese día iban a ensayar y siempre iba a verlos, le encantaban sus canciones, cuando fueran famosos compraría todos sus álbumes y poster, y más de Sasori y Hidan, si, aunque este último fuese un nudista (XD), le gustara o no a Sasuke que los tuviera, con lo celoso que era, y eso que ni siquiera eran novios, ya se imaginaba el paquetote que se echaría si fuese novia de Uchiha Sasuke, no señor, enserio que estaba loca aquellos días… aun lo estaba.

Llego a su apartamento, acomodo todas las cosas que compro, de inmediato se dio un baño se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha.

Ya había obscurecido, pero ella era fuerte, no por nada le había ganado a Naruto varias veces en las vencidas, pero ella había sido vencida por Sasuke.

Toco el timbre de aquella mansión, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un Deidara un con cara de muerto, parecía que no hubiera dormido en días, ni siquiera se estaba peleando con Tobi, algo que de verdad muy extraño.

-D-Deidara-san, ¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada… pasa…- Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que la oji verde pasara, con voz de ultra tumba, lo cual la asusto un poco.

Entro a la mansión, ambos fueron a la sala, en donde estaba todo Akatsuki, Pein besando a Konan, como siempre, Kisame casi vomitándose por eso, Sasori recargado en la pared con su clásica mirada de pocos amigos, Zetsu mirando como Hidan y Kakuzu discutían, bueno, más que nada Kakuzu le estaba reprendiendo por que a cada rato se quería quitar la camisa el peli blanco. Itachi por alguna razón solo, su novia no estaba con el… pero algo faltaba, aparte de Sasuke…faltaban algunos gritos y regaños de Deidara a… Tobi!, no estaba el que parecía un niño de 5 años sin control alguno, por eso había tanta paz, por alguna razón se le hacía que Deidara sabía algo.

-Por favor! Saquen a Tobi de mi casa! Se la pasa rompiendo mis esculturas!- Grito el rubio desesperado.

-Comoquiera tu vas a terminar rompiéndolas, con eso de que el arte es efímero y bla bla bla- Bufo el Uchiha de coleta.

-Pero yo soy el único que puede destruirlas!- Dijo casi llorando.

-Etto… me perdí de algo?- Pregunto Sakura completamente desconcertada, sin saber de que trataba todo aquello.

-Tobi enfermo, y se está quedando en la casa de Deidara ya que Izuna se fue con Sasuke a cuidar a su familiar se tiene que quedar en casa de Deidara-

-No parece que este enfermo!- Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sakura solamente se compadeció del pobre de Deidara, creía entender lo que estaba pasando, después de todo Tobi era muy inquieto, ya se lo imaginaba.

-Bueno, como Tobi no esta no podremos ensayar… como sea, la verdad es que necesitamos un descanso, después de todo no hemos parado, es importante practicar, pero n serviría de nada si no podemos presentarnos ese día por que estamos agotados o enfermos, primero hay que cuidarse, es lo más importante, ya tenemos el talento, por lo que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos tanto- Dijo Pein, tenía razón.

Todos ascendieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a un bar?- Propuso Kisame.

-Yo no voy…- Dijo el peli rojo.

-Y-yo, soy menor de edad- Hablo Sakura bobamente.

-Bueno… entonces vamos a comprar sake, ustedes pueden quedarse, todos vamos, enseguida regresamos!- Grito entusiasmado Hidan.

Todos salieron, excepción de Sasori y Sakura, quien se dirigió a las escaleras.

-A dónde vas?-

-Bueno… Itachi-san me había dicho que si quería podía usar la computadora de Sasuke cuando quisiera, que él estaba de acuerdo, algo raro en el- Susurro lo último.

-Te acompaño, la verdad estar solo es muy aburrido, no importa si no hablamos- Se despego de la pared.

-E-está bien- Dijo algo dudosa.

Ambos entraron a la habitación del chico peli negro, la cual, la verdad, estaba muy limpia y cuidada, bueno, no era ninguna sorpresa para Sakura por que ya había entrado en muchas ocasiones.

Prendió e aparato, lo único que quería era chatear en ese momento, era lo más entretenido para ella (Tal vez para todas las mujeres: P).

Izuna dice: Hola!

Love Saku love: Hola… ahí está Sasuke? ¬¬

Izuna: no…

Love Saku love: Uff, que bueno.

Izuna: ja… hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Love Saku love: Es verdad…

Izuna: que arias si me vieras de nuevo?-

Love Saku love: no lo sé… te… daría un beso?

-**" Que mierda tienes en la cabeza?" **_Déjame, es lindo._** "¬¬"-**

De lo que no se dio cuenta la chica fue que Sasori estaba leyendo todo lo que estaba escribiendo, aunque estaba lejos si alcanzaba a leerlo.

Izuna: jeje…en donde?

Love Saku love: no lo se… en… los labios?

Izuna: pues entonces ya quiero volver a verte, ja

Love Saku love: igual.

Izuna: me tengo que ir, Sasuke viene… nos vemos, cuídate.

Love Saku love: si

Nadie mas estaba en el chat, por lo que mejor pago la computadora.

-No es justo, nadie más estaba- Se puso de pie.

-Así que le darías un beso en los labios… me pregunto si Sasuke se pondría celoso al saber eso…- Dijo con seriedad.

-C-c-como lo leíste?-

-Bueno, tengo buena vista-

-Y-y-ya veo…por favor, no le digas a nadie- Entrelazo sus manos.

-Está bien… no le die a nadie…- Miro el reloj del cuarto-… se están tardando…como odio esperar…-

-También odias hacer esperar ¿no?- Sonrió la peli rosa.

-Si…-

El muchacho se acerco a ella…

-Pasa algo?-

-No…-

Poco a poco se fue acercando a Sakura, esta permaneció estática, ya que estaba imaginando lo que iba a suceder. Sus respiraciones chocaron… después sus labios estaban aun más cerca, sentían el rose del otro. Ambos entrecerraron sus ojos, cerrándolos completamente al unir sus labios. Se separaron por falta de aire.

-**"Ahora sí que la hiciste Sakura! Quien te entiende, primero le dices a Izuna que si lo vieras lo besarías y ahora te estás besando con Sasori-san!"**_ Déjame, soy una chica soltera, puedo hacer lo que a mí me plazca-_

Se detuvo un momento, la verdad su inner tenía mucha razón, no debía de ser así, a demás no sentía nada por el peli rojo, tampoco por Izuna, tal vez un poco por Naruto, pero mucho más por Sasuke, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Sasori era alguien agradable, a veces jugaba con él, de vez en cuando la molestaba como el molestaba algunas veces a sus amigos, no le caía mal, pero tampoco le caía demasiado bien como para besarlo, pero lo echo, echo estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás, solo, lo único que esperaba era que él no se lo tomara demasiado enserio, que eso lo viera como un simple juego, no quería meterse en más problemas de los que tenia, y ella que pensaba que era uno de sus días de suerte, pero la verdad ya había empeorado con el beso, eso si que se empezaba a transformar en algo malo al pensar en las consecuencias, pero fuese lo que fuese intentaría soportarlo, solo tenían que mantener el secreto.

-Este…Sasori-san…- Desvió al mirada.

-Lo sé, no le diré a nadie de esto, es nuestro pequeño secreto- Le guiño el ojo.

-Gracias…- Sonrió.

Ya todo habían regresado, pero ella decidió irse a casa, después de todo al siguiente día tenia clases, ya estaba obscuro y la persona que se ofreció a acompañarla fue nada más y nada menos que el escorpión, lo que la verdad la puso un poco nerviosa.

Ya de camino a su casa Sasori empezó a conversar con ella, algo muy raro puesto que el jamás era el que comenzaba una charla.

-Como te van las cosas con Sasuke?-

-Con Sasuke? Ya mejor ni me hables de él, tuve un día grandioso como para empezar a recordarlo ahora mismo, solo se la pasa molestándome, siempre encuentra una algo para hacerme enojar, siempre me sigue, me visita y todo termina en lo mismo, una pelea, no para de molestarme y eso me desespera-

-Pero si siempre te sigue es porque le gustas no?-

-E-eso es imposible- Recordó el beso.

-La verdad a mi no se me hace imposible… me amenazo-

-Uh?-

-Bueno, la verdad no solo me amenazo a mí, amenazo a Izuna una vez que estuvo con nosotros, de hecho nos amenazo al mismo tiempo, junto con Hidan y Deidara, los cuatro la llevamos ya que hablamos acerca de lo linda que parecías y que tal vez te invitaríamos a salir o algo, entonces Sasuke se levanto de inmediato y dijo "Ni se les ocurra tocarle un pelo a Sakura, ustedes solo van a jugar con ella, ella no es para que jueguen con sus sentimientos, ella es fuerte, pero si de alguna forma llegaran a herirla les aseguro que los seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para matarlos, esto lo digo por Sasori, Hidan y Deidara, y tu Izuna, simplemente no quiero que la toques, ella es mía y de nadie más!" después salió de la mansión un poco furioso, o debería decir demasiado, la verdad no se a donde fue-

-_Todo estaba bien hasta que dijo "es mía y de nadie más"_** "Creo que nosotras si sabemos a donde fue ese día ¿verdad?" **_Si…-_

_FLASH BACK_

_Corrió de inmediato a abrir la puerta, aquella persona molesta no dejaba de tocar el timbre, la saco de su ducha, por lo que solo traía su bata rosa y el cabello completamente mojada, ni siquiera alcanzo a ponerse una toalla en la cabeza. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la flamante figura de Sasuke, por alguna u otra razón ya sabía que era el… oh, problema… ella no tenía nada debajo de la bata… bueno, lo correría lo más rápido que pudiera._

_-Que mierda quieres Sasuke? Y a estas horas, sabes que yo a estas horas me preparo para dormirme!-_

_-Solo venia a advertirte-_

_-Advertirme? De que?-_

_-Ten por seguro que, si algún día te veo junto a Izuna, Sasori, Deidara o Hidan… me las pagaras, muy caro-_

_-Que? Si estoy con alguno de ellos a ti que!-_

_-Solo has lo que te digo y no tendrás problemas-_

_-Eres un maldito engreído posesivo!-_

_-Bueno… era todo… puedo entrar?-Sonrió de medio lado._

_-Sasuke!-_

_-No? La verdad me hubiera gustado acompañarte en tu baño… pero si quieres enseñarme de una vez lo que hay debajo de la bata lo comprenderé- Dijo burlón._

_-Pervertido! Lárgate!- Le cerró la puerta en la cara._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Bueno, te dejo…-

Salió de sus cavilaciones, no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-Si, gracias por acompañarme-

-Que, no me vas a darme nada?-

-No tengo dinero ¬¬-

-No…prefiero un beso. Dijo pícaramente.

-Jeje, olvídalo- Bufo.

Entro a su apartamento, de inmediato se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

Miro la loza del techo mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, una sensación muy placentera. Algo la molesto en su baño de descanso, un molesto sonido, bueno, era s canción favorita de Akatsuki, pero esa era para recibir los mensajes, algo no le sabía muy bien, así que de inmediato se dirigió a su celular… su rostro palideció un poco, la verdad era que ya se había tardado mucho, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero había rezado por que no fuera tan pronto.

-Ese bastardo… **"Fin a tu día de buena suerte"-**

El mensaje decía: "Hola mi querida Sakura, me había tardado en mandarte un mensaje, la verdad es que Izuna se escapa algunas veces y tengo que cuidar a mi familiar, soy el que le pone más atención, pero ese maldito me las pagara, por cierto, espero que no hayas coqueteado con los que te había dicho la otra vez, bueno, a Izuna lo tengo bien controlado, solo piensa en mí, je, espero me estés extrañando, a lo mejor regreso para tu cumpleaños, que buena noticia ¿no?, bueno, creo que te interrumpí con tu baño, aun espero saber que es lo que hay debajo de tu bata, bueno me lo imagino pero quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, que sueñes conmigo. Sasuke.".

-Ese maldito bastardo!... como se atreve a decir eso? Es un pervertido de primera! Que es lo que le pasa? **"Tranquila Sakura, que no te moleste, de ese modo solo aras que te moleste mas, demuéstrale que no te molesta en lo absoluto, termina tu baño y después le contestas el mensaje" **Tienes razón-

Tomo su baño como si nada hubiese pasado, se puso su ropa cómoda para dormir, seco su cabello, se acostó… saco su celular y comenzó a escribir su venganza para el Uchiha.

El mensaje de Sakura decía así: "Hola Uchiha, gracias por tardarte, la verdad ya me había olvidado de que existías, además, a ti no te importa con quien coquetee o no, yo coqueteo con quien yo quiera, no voy a pensar en ti, jamás te extrañe en todo este tan hermoso y tranquilo día, ojala no regreses para mi cumpleaños, eso si seria una buena noticia, si, interrumpiste m baño, jamás sabrás lo que hay debajo de mi bata, ni siquiera te lo imagines jamás de los jamases lo veras con tus propios ojos, y no gracias, si sueño contigo seria una horrible y cruel pesadilla, más bien tenerte molestándome es una horrible pesadilla. Sakura."

-**"Bueno, la verdad yo pensaba en que le pusieras algo así como: que gracioso eres Sasuke, me la paso bien sin ti, y ya, pero esto también está bien"** A ver que responde-

Apenas estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando su celular sonó, de inmediato lo agarro para ver la respuesta de Uchiha: "…¬¬…que cruel…no importa, algún día caerás… Sasuke."

-Bueno, eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero si que lo dejamos in palabras, lo que no sabe es que ya caí, pero jamás se lo dejare tan fácil, solo será hasta que el me lo roge **"Ósea, cuando las vacas vuelen"-**

Y así fue como finalizo un día de buena suerte, con la mala suerte de tener que saber de nuevo sobre Sasuke, no esperaba por saber lo que le deparaba el futuro, esperaba tener que acabar con todo de una buena vez, arreglar las cosas con el chico de una buena vez, solo quería tener paz, quería dejar de pelar, quería al fin tener una relación mucho mejor, pero Sasuke era un caso realmente grande, ojala fuera menos orgulloso y ególatra, pero la verdad si él no fuera así, no sería Uchiha Sasuke, el chico que la traía vuelta loca aunque no quiera aceptarlo, el chico que algún día, tal vez algún día podría convertirse en algo más que un compañero de clase…algo más que un amigo.

Si que tenía problemas, Naruto, Izuna, Sasori… todos detrás de ella, y también Sasuke, aunque no lo admitiera, bueno, la verdad no sabe en que rayos estaba pensando el chico, lo que de verdad le enfurecía, pero bueno, solo tenía que esperar…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jeje, la verdad estaba seca cuando escribí este Catulo,

Aun así espero que les ay gustado,

Sé que tal vez se nota mucho el esfuerzo ya que al final metí mucho dialogo,

Pero es que no se me ocurría nada XD

Aun así gracias por leerlo, enserio que batallé, a las 3 am escribiéndolo,

Solo que lo subí hasta mucho mas tarde jajá, pero bueno

Disfrútenlo, por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad son palabras

Que me ayudan para seguir, lo aprecio mucho

Miles de besos mis lectoras!

No les aseguro que actualice seguido.


	12. Tenshi y Kuroki

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen al grandioso Kishimito-sama

ALGUN DIA ¬

**Tenshi…Kuroki…**

Oh, como maldecía su horrorosa suerte, ¿Por qué de todas las torturas que hay en el mundo le tubo que tocar la peor? Así era, le toco la peor tortura de todas, bueno, no tan mala como estar siendo molestada por Uchiha, pero si era muy mala, y ella que creyó que podía estar en paz y tranquilidad mientras Sasuke no estaba, ese era el ultimo día que tenia, según una fuente muy confiable (Izuna), Uchiha regresaba de con sus parientes el día de mañana, así es, de nuevo el señor don dolor de cabeza estaría rondando por ahí… Pero volviendo a lo otro, no podía creer que le tocara cuidar de su odiosa prima de 9 años Haruno Momo, una niña de ojos verdes, cabellos lila recogido, por lo general, en dos lindas coletas con listones rosa. Parecía una adorable e inocente niñita, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, era la mismísima reencarnación del diablo, nada ni nadie podía detenerla cuando se ponía en mal plan, lloraba, se tiraba al suelo, gritaba…etc.

Momo había elegido un restaurante familiar en donde había de todo tipo de eventos, había juegos para los niños pequeños y videojuegos para los adolescentes, siempre estaban tocando de cualquier tipo de música, o había shows. No tuvo otra opción más que llevarla a ese lugar, en aquel lugar solía reunirse con sus amigas de vez en cuando, también se iban ahí Naruto y Sasuke, era uno de sus lugares preferidos, pero más para Naruto.

-**Es todo tu maldita culpa! Eres una maldita niña tonta! Yo te dije! Si mamá dice "Momo-chan vendrá" es porque solo está de visita, pero si dice "Momo-chan vendrá de visita" en realidad está planeando algo! Waaa! Te avise! **_Déjame, como diablos iba a saber? Estaba tan feliz ideando mi plan de todo el día como para ponerle atención a tus advertencias raras! -_

Y siguió maldiciendo su tan maldita mala suerte, ahora procuraría ponerle más atención a su molesta pero eficiente inner, si hubiera salido de casa cuando tuvo oportunidad nada de eso estuviera sucediendo, al diablo con su ultimo día de libertad!

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, con la música tan fuerte de aquel lugar no podía escuchar el timbre…la verdad no le importo que vibrara, no se fijo si era llamada o mensaje, en esos momentos no estaba de humor para hablar o contestar mensajes de quien fuera, y la verdad no le importaba que después le reclamaran por eso, ahora solo quería concentrarse en no perder de vista a su molesta prima…

-**"Ya la perdiste de vista"-**

De inmediato se puso de pie, pues estaba sentada en una de las mesas de aquel lugar, su prima hasta hace unos segundos estaba jugando en unas maquinitas y etc. , pero ahora no estaba y eso era un problema, ya que si se perdía jamás se lo perdonarían, ese era un lugar enorme…

Busco por todos lados pero no logro encontrarla, la verdad ya no sabía que hacer… esa maldita mocosa! Si la encontraba enserio que le iría demasiado mal… fue entonces cuando volteo hacia una de las mesas cerca de la sala de realidad virtual, ahí estaba Momo, sentada completamente feliz, riéndose a carcajadas mientras ella estaba asustada y ahora furiosa, se acerco a ella llena de rabia sin prestarle atención a aquellas personas que estaban con ella.

-Porque rayos no me avisas que te vas a ir a jugar a otro lugar? Me asustaste Momo! No lo vuelvas a hacer!- Grito por la música, aun así controlando sus palabras.

-Hum… no es mi culpa que no me prestes atención por estar en las nubes maldiciendo tu suerte de que tengas que cuidarme- Se cruzo de brazos.

-**"Diablos! Que niña tan astuta!"-**

Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Tú eres familiar de Momo-chan?-

De inmediato volteo a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con una muer muy hermosa, cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta baja, ojos verdes y tez blanca, al parecer era la madre de la niña que estaba con Momo, una niña muy linda parecida a su madre, también rubia de ojos verdes, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una media coleta.

-Ah, sí, Etto… Mucho gusto, soy Haruno Sakura! La prima de Momo-

-Eres una chica muy linda- Sonrió-… creo que no deberías de cuidar a niñas tan pequeñas, las chicas como tu solo están para divertirse a esa edad, deja el cuidado de niños para las mujeres ya grandes como yo-

-Je, es que no había nadie quien la cuidara y ella quería venir a este lugar-

-Ya veo… por que no me la dejas? Bueno, yo soy una muy buena amiga de su mama Midori-chan, nos conocemos desde la primaria y Momo-chan y mi pequeña Mori-chan son amigas desde siempre-

-Entiendo-

-Puedes quedarte un rato con mi hijo, posiblemente son de la misma edad… oh! Precisamente ahí viene- Terminó mientras volteaba a ver detrás de Sakura, quien a su vez volteo encontrándose con una sorpresa…

Era un chico alto rubio de ojos entre verdes y grises, tez blanca, realmente era muy atractivo… pero eso no era todo, aquel chico fue el que la había ayudado con unos tipos que la estaban molestando, ese día en que pasó "eso" son Sasori.

Tal pareció que el chico la reconoció…

Terminaron en un lugar en donde no había tanto ruido, ese era especialmente para las personas que no les gustaba tanto el sonido fuerte de la música, estaban sentados uno junto al otro…

-Sora Tenshi? (Cielo, Ángel) La verdad es un muy bonito nombre jeje-

-No más que Haruno Sakura…a decir verdad no solo el nombre es bonito…desvió la mirada-

La peli rosa solo se limitó a sonreír completamente sonrojada.

-…Gracias por lo de la otra vez, con esos tipos-

-No fue nada…-

El celular de la chica comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, ella no le dio importancia, así que lo dejo…un minuto después volvió a vibrar…igual lo dejó. Vibró de nuevo, ya harta, se imagino quien era y contesto, pues era una llamada.

-Disculpa… Bueno?-

_-A ver frentuda! En donde mierda estas?-_

_-_Ya te había dicho que iba a cuidar de Momo, Ino-

_-A otro perro con ese hueso! Cuanto que estas con un muchacho?-_

_-_Bueno, ese sería mi problema-

_-No me vengas con eso! No encuentro a Sai por ningún lado!-_

-Ya me habías hablado hace rato ¬¬-

_-Pues es que aun no lo encuentro! Ayudamee!-_

-No se donde esta!-

-_Pon el alta voz…- _Dijo con seriedad.

-Para que?-

-_Tú ponlo y te juro que ya no te molestare…-_

-Está bien…-

-_Tú! Sii Tu! El maldito que le está quitando el tiempo a Sakura, escucha muy bien y clara mente, ella ya tiene dueño, así es! Como lo escuchas niño bonito (supongo)! Ellas es solamente de Uchiha Sasuke! El grandioso y sexoso Uchiha Sasuke! El gran señor de todos los tiempos Sasuke! Gano la competencia de sex simbol desde la primaria! Nadie se puede comparar a él y su grandioso cuerpo! Así que aléjate lo más pronto de Sakura porque no conoces el carácter de Sasuke-sama! Y si ni encuentro a mi amado Sai será por tu puta culpa!-_ Terminando todo eso colgó, dejando a Sakura y a Tenshi completamente perplejos.

-L-lo siento, es que ella es algo… tosca **"Tosca? Quieres decir loca! Estúpida! Idiota! Molesta! Una maldita cerda molesta!-**

-No importa, la verdad pienso que es una chica interesante- Ríe.

-Ja, ja, si, un poco-

-Quien es él?- Pregunto mientras apuntaba al celular de la peli rosa, esta al instante volteo encontrándose con una fotografía de Uchiha sentado en una cama, sin camisa, con el pantalón desabrochado y una pose demasiado sexy.

-**"Que? (se desangro)**_ Dios mío! Hey! Inner revive! _**"XS"-**

Sin darse cuenta estaba completamente sonrojada, enserio que aquella imagen de Uchiha la perturbo.

-Es tu novio?- Pregunto con calma.

-No! El no es mi novio! Para nada! Ese maldito narcisista de Uchiha no es para nada mi novio! Jamás podrá ser mi novio!

-E-está bien, lo entiendo- Dijo con una gotita en la sien.

Entonces fue cuando lo recordó, de camino hacia ahí se había encontrado a Suigetsu, quien por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a hablarle, pero casi siempre terminaba molestándola con Sasuke, le pidió prestado su celular, pero jamás se molestó en ver que era lo que estaba haciendo, y ahora que veía el resultado no le gustaba en lo absoluto. De inmediato cambio la imagen de fondo, no resistía tanta tentación, ejem, que diga, no resistía ver la molesta cara de Sasuke.

-Siento eso, fui totalmente engañada con respecto a esa foto, la verdad el solo es un compañero de años, no significa nada para mí, enserio-

-Ya veo…-

Mientras Sakura lidiaba con aquel malentendido, alguien entraba, eran dos chicos ya conocidos por todos. Uno de ellos era un chico alto rubio de ojos azules, Naruto y el otro él era de cabellos negros azulados y ojos negros, Sasuke, quien había vuelto de con sus familiares, al parecer volvió antes, mala noticia para la chica ojiverde.

Todas las muchachas volteaban a verlos, al parecer eran los chicos más destacados del lugar en ese momento.

Una chica de cabellos, bajo la barbilla, negros, ojos del mismo color, tez blanca, quien iba con los labios de un rojo sangre y un poco capa de maquillaje, una blusa negra de tirantes entallada y un pantalón de mezclilla negra, muchas muñequeras de colores negro y rojo, y con estoperoles… los miraba caminar desde lejos al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado juguetona.

-No quiero estar con tanto ruido Naruto, odio el ruido-

-Sí, si teme, ya sé que eres un amargado…está bien, iremos a la parte en donde está más tranquilo-

-Hmp-

Ambos entraron a aquella parte, lo primero que se encontraron fue a Sakura muy junta de aquel chico rubio, esto puso celosos a ambos chicos, puesto que Naruto sentía que Sakura era como una hermana para el y sentía que debía de protegerla… pero Uchiha enserio que estaba muerto de celos, y las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza eran: ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Cómo es que lo conoció? Y más importante, ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de él?

No le iba a perdonar tan fácil que estuviera con un chico así, solo podía estar con el grandioso él, Uchiha Sasuke…

-Sakura-chan!- Grito Naruto logrando captar la atención de la peli rosa, quien al verlos a ambos no se molesto en esconder su cara de hastío, se notaba que estaba muy contenta de verlos (nótese el sarcasmo).

Los chicos se acercaron a ella ante la cara de desconcierto de Tenshi. A quien fulminaron con la mira, si aquellas miradas fueran puñales… el pobre chico estaría descuartizado.

-Hola MI Sakura…- Saludo el Uchiha resaltando el MI.

- **"Como que MI? Quien se cree ese maldito bastardo? **Acuérdate muy bien de esto Uchiha, yo no soy TU Sakura, yo no soy de nadie- Le reto poniéndose de pie.

-Hmp- Fue lo único que se digno a contestar.

-Vamos, vamos chicos…- Miro a Tenshi- Quien eres tú?- Le pregunto algo grosero.

-Mi nombre es Sora Tenshi, mucho gusto- Sonrió.

El Uchiha menor y Naruto lo miraron con duda, y desprecio… aja, esa carita angelical no los engañaba para nada, esos chicos eran enserio engañosos, nadie podía saber que estaban pensando.

Ambos amigos se disponían a enfrentar de alguna u otra forma al pobre choco ojiverde…pero de repente entro una multitud de chicas al lugar y se llevo al chico oji azul y al peli negro.

Los otros dos miraron con desconcierto la escena, siguieron a la multitud de chicas locas que colocaron a los dos chicos en el foro, la chica que habíamos mencionado, quien tiene aproximadamente unos 20 años, estaba en el micrófono…

-Así que estos chicos fueron los que más les llamaron la atención muchachas! Entonces empecemos con la gran competencia, la cual tiene como premio un cupón para todo un mes de comida gratis aquí en Konoha súper shows! La competencia esta vez es de… baile! El que baile mas sensualmente y sea elegido por nuestro público será el ganador de este concurso, se vale de todo pero recuerden que hay niños en el lugar! Ah! Y hay un premio especial… a bailar! Música!-

Sasuke maldijo su suerte, mascullo mil maldiciones por lo bajo… miro a la chica y dijo algo, como si ya la conociera, ella al parecer si supo que dijo y solo sonrió burlonamente. Miro hacia donde estaba Sakura, y al parecer se dio cuenta de que podía fastidiarla un poco con aquello.

Y comenzaron a bailar sensualmente ante los ojos perplejos de las chicas quienes hasta estaban babeando. Sakura solamente se aguantaba un poco la emoción de la inner dentro de ella, porque la verdad sí que estaba emocionada.

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a quitarse la camisa provocando los gritos de las chicas en todo el lugar, gritos llenos de emoción y locura ante los cuerpos tan bien formados y trabajados de los chicos.

**-"Dios mío! No lo puedo creer! (****Se desangra de nuevo) **_Dios mío, inner estas bien? Despierta! _Dios no lo puedo creer!- Gritó, pero al momento se tapo la cara y miro al chico rubio, quien si la había escuchado pese al extremo volumen, este solo la miro con una sonrisa, lo que la hizo sonreír también.

La música se termino, ambos chicos se pusieron de nuevo sus camisas, de inmediato subió al escenario la chica peli negra y tomo de nuevo el micrófono.

-Entonces chicas! Quien de estos atractivos chicos es el ganador?-

Todas, a excepción de Sakura, apuntaron hacia Uchiha, estaba claro que el ganador el Sasuke, quien solo miro con fastidio a la mujer.

-Muchas felicidades! Cuál es tu nombre?- Le acerco el micrófono.

-Uchiha Sasuke ¬¬ -

-Acabas de ganar un cupón de pizza gratis por un mes, Sasuke-kun, y el súper premio especial!- Si dudarlo le planto un beso al chico en la mejilla dejándole marcado el labial rojo, el peli negro chisto la lengua en señal de desprecio al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía completamente roja y la curia con su mano derecha, pero eso a la mujer no le afecto en lo mas mínimo, simplemente hizo que agrandara su sonrisa.

La chica bajo del escenario seguida de Sasuke y Naruto, los tres caminaron hacia Sakura y Tenshi.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Matsumoto Kuroki, un gusto- Sonrió.

-Igualmente, yo soy Haruno Sakura-

-Kuro-ne…porque mierda hiciste eso?- Reclamo Sasuke, al parecer si la conocía desde antes.

-Que? Acaso no te agrada que tu hermanita te de un beso?-

-No comprendo- Dijo Sakura.

-Veras Sakura-chan, Kuro-ne es la nueva novia de Itachi, es una amiga de la infancia de teme e Itachi, pero ahora podría llegar a ser la señora Uchiha jeje-

-Ja, ja, por favor Naruto-kun, no digas eso-

-Eso la verdad es grandioso, Kuroki-san-

-Pero aun eso es imposible-

-La verdad no lo creo tan imposible, Itachi a veces puede ser un mujeriego mientras no tenga novia, pero siempre que tiene una se pone serio, y la verdad aun sin tener, algunas veces cuando estaba borracho decía tu nombre en sueños, la verdad ni siquiera se en lo que piensa pero se ve que está loco por ti-

-Ah ja, ja-

-Sakura-chan… - Llamó el chico oji verde.

-Que sucede?-

-Tengo que irme, acaba de llegarme un mensaje de mi madre, dijo que Midori-san le acaba de hablar, quedaron en que ella llevaría a Momo-chan a su casa…y bueno, tengo que irme-

-Entiendo-

-Espero verte de nuevo-

-Yo igual-

Ambos se despidieron de beso ante la mirada fulminante de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Mira teme, aun tienes el labial rojo marcado en tu mejilla! Ja, ja, ja- Rió el rubio.

-Oh, cállate- Intento quitarse la pintura con un pañuelo blanco que traía, pero no veía resultados en el pañuelo.

-Sigue ahí teme!-

-Rayos!- Siguió intentando quitarse la marca.

Sakura suspiro, se había deshecho de Momo… ahora solo debía de deshacerse de las otras dos molestias.

-Bien entonces yo también me tendré que ir, bueno me voy, bye, adiós- Dijo lo más rápido que pudo y huyo del lugar.

Ya estaba afuera, apenas había caminado unos cuatro pasos y sintió como la detenían por la muñeca, de inmediato volteo a ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con Uchiha.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Dijo fríamente mientras se deshacía del agarre.

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

-La verdad no, aun es de día y no quiero tener que lidiar contigo- Se dio la vuelta, pero e nuevo fue detenida por Sasuke.

-Enserio, yo te acompaño-

Iba a decirle que no, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión, la mirada del peli negro, iba enserio, pareciera que no tenía intenciones de molestarla ese día, como si de verdad quisiera acompañarla, pero a la vez era como si estuviera huyendo de algo…

-E-está bien, pero no comiences a molestar-

-Ok…-

Caminaron en silencio, algo en verdad raro viniendo de Uchiha, puesto que siempre que estaba con Sakura no paraba de hablar molestándola y todo eso, algo le estaba pasando…

-Aun esta esa marca de beso en tu mejilla Sasuke ¬¬-

-Oh diablos!- Saco el pañuelo y siguió intentando quitarse la marca-…un momento, me dijiste Sasuke-

-Y eso que tiene-

-Es que siempre me dices Uchiha u otra cosa, pero jamás Sasuke-

-Eso es porque siempre te la pasas molestándome, así que en esos momentos no te considero con el privilegio de que te llame por tu nombre-

-Hmp-

-Y dime, ¿Por qué es que bienes tan serio? Digo, eso es muy raro de ti, usualmente vendrías molestándome y diciéndome todo tipo de cosas, además de hablar de lo grande y disque sexy que eres-

-No sé de que me estás hablando-

-Hay por favor! Un cambio en alguien como tu se nota a distancia-

-¬¬… es solo que no quiero ir a casa-

-Y porque no?-

-Que? Acaso comienzo a interesarte?-

-Es solo simple curiosidad, no lo tomes tan enserio…-

-… simplemente no quiero ir…Kuro-ne ya salió del trabajo y ahora ira con Itachi, no quiero verlos tan acaramelados, me dan asco-

-Que raro eso de ti, siempre que iba e Itachi-san estaba "acaramelado" con una chica decía que a ti no te molestaba que estuviera de ese modo con alguna… que simplemente te lo tomabas a la ligera y no rengabas n hacías gestos, como si eso ya fuera una costumbre-

-Pero con Kuro-ne es diferente-

-Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso le hablas de una forma muy cercana a Kuroki-san, la verdad esa forma es demasiado rara en ti, es decir, a casi nadie le llamas con respeto o cariño, mas bien a nadie le hablas con cariño-

-Eso es porque a ella la conozco desde siempre, cuando era niño le llamaba Kuro-ne y por alguna razón ya no puede cambiárselo-

-Eso de verdad que es muy raro en alguien como tu Sasuke-

-Hmp, la verdad no lo creo, lo dices por que jamás habías visto este lado de mi, pero siempre lo e tendido-

-Con todo esto que me acabas de decir, he llegado la conclusión de que podrías estar enamorado de ella, quien lo imaginaria, Uchiha Sasuke enamorado de una mujer mayor que además es la novia de su hermano-

Sasuke no dijo nada, lo que hacía que lo que dijo Sakura se convirtiera en la verdad, ¿estaba enamorado de Kuroki? Por alguna razón eso le peso, no, no era por alguna razón, era porque ella si estaba enamorada de Sasuke, solo que no lo quería admitir tan fácilmente, quería darle pelea… pero aquello no se trataba de ella con Sasuke, se trataba de Kuroki con Sasuke… algo la verdad imposible dados los escenarios… entonces llegaba la pregunta, más bien las preguntas… si él estaba enamorado de la peli negra, entonces ¿Qué habían sido todos los pocos momentos románticos que había tenido con él? ¿Todas sus insinuaciones? ¿Los besos que le había dado? ¿Los abrazos? ¿Las palabras? Acaso todo eso fue una mentira? Por que jugar con ella de ese modo? Eso era muy bajo hasta para Uchiha, no lo podía creer ¿Dónde quedaba todo aquello que habían pasado juntos? No entendía, no lograba entenderlo… ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por que no se desquito con cualquier otra? Ella no estaba para que le rompieran el corazón por segunda vez, no lo estaba, no lo resistiría de nuevo.

Sin darse cuenta un ardor cubrió su pecho, no solo estaba desconcertada y triste, si no que a la vez un sentimiento de furia la llenaba con todo, quería gritar, quería gritar y decirle todo lo que sentía a Sasuke, pero no lo aria.

-Entonces? Si estas enamorado de Kuroki-san?-

-No tengo por que contestarte a esa pegunta-

-Claro que si…-

-Por que?-

Ambos se detuvieron, estaban por una calle estrecha y algo oscura, nadie estaba pasando por ahí.

-S-solo contéstala…- Dijo conteniéndose.

Sasuke noto que algo no estaba bien con Sakura.

-No estoy enamorado de ella…- Volteo la mirada.

-Enserio?-

-No lo estoy… lo estuve-

-Entonces eso significa que aun puedes estarlo-

-No… no quiero… pero ahora que lo pienso… aun lo sigo-

-Entonces..!- Alzo al voz-… entonces que fue todo o que pasamos? Lo que me decías? Tus insinuaciones? No lo entiendo… porque jugaste así conmigo si estabas enamorado de ella?-

-S-Sakura, n-no…-

-Cállate!- Grito al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Sakura…-

-Yo… no sé cómo es que puede caer de nuevo, ¿siempre va a ser así? ¿Siempre vamos a terminar de esta manera? ¿Siempre vas a romper mi corazón de una forma cruel? Si quieres nada conmigo, o si no sientes nada por mi solo dímelo, en vez de estar tan cerca de mí y enamorarme, prefiero que me lo digas para que después no este llorando como tanta, al igual que ahora, no sabes en nada como es que me siento! No tiene nada que ver conmigo que tu este enamorado de ella, peor jugaste conmigo! Eso jamás te lo perdonare… te perdone que te fueras… pero ahora está claro que no podre perdonarte esto jamás! Ya no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra nunca más!- Termino y salió corriendo.

El chico solo se quedo de pie asimilando bien todo lo que le había dicho la peli rosa, por un parte no sabía que hacer, pero por la otra quería salir corriendo tras ella… ojala la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo momento, aceptaba que cometió un gran y grave error… Apretó con fuerza sus puños al igual que sus ojos… se dejo llevar por un impulso, el cual lo hizo salir corriendo tras Sakura.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, por alguna razón sentía que debía de arreglar todo eso, aun no sabía cómo era que lo iba a arreglar, pero tenía que arreglarlo… el ver a Sakura de aquella forma, tan desesperada, tan furiosa…jamás se la hubiera imaginado así…y ya no quería verla de ese modo.

Pudo vislumbrara la figura de Sakura a lo lejos… pero no estaba solo… no, con ella estaba Hinata, quien la abrazaba con fuerza, ambas de rodillas frente a la mansión Hyuga, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Sakura sollozaba amargamente en los brazos de su amiga oji blanca… al ver aquella escena Sasuke sintió que era su fin, más bien el fin de los lazos que lo unían con la chica, el fin de sus días tranquilos y comunes, ya casi era imposible que se pudiera arreglar aquello… todo porque no había podido ser capaz de olvidar a Kuroki, después de tantos años sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de Itachi, de tantos años intentando captar su atención sin obtener resultados, no había logrado olvidarla… creyó a verla olvidado, creyó que Sakura la había remplazado en su corazón… pero no era verdad, solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo y a Sakura, pero en esos momentos el no era lo que de verdad le preocupaba… era Sakura y solo ella…

Miro de nuevo a las chicas fijamente, Hinata se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke, lo miro por unos segundos con demasiada frialdad, algo en verdad sorprendente en ella, para después desviar la mirada.

Y ahí se quedo de pie, sin quitarles la vista de encima…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aquí actualizando después de tanto tiempo, jeje, lamento las demoras, pero es que no había tenido tiempo

Pero aquí esta para que lo disfruten, la historia comienza a llegar a su clímax después de tantos capítulos…

Como siempre agradeceré sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo,

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar,

Las quiero mis lectoras…

Besos y abrazos…


	13. Rencuentro

**Algún día**

**Rencuentro **

Se dejo caer en la cama con pereza, aquel día había sido muy largo en la universidad, no se diga pesado.

Suspiro largamente poniéndose de pie, salió de su habitación y bajo hasta la cocina de la mansión encontrándose con una mujer muy bella de cabellos largos por debajo de sus hombros, quien lavaba los trastes.

-Kuro-ne- Le llamó.

-Sasuke- Volteo con una enorme sonrisa- Que sucede? Ya tienes hambre?-

-No, no tengo nada de apetito, solo quería preguntarte sobre Itachi, ¿Dónde está?-

-Bueno, fue con Tobi a encontrarse con el dueño de la disquera que los contrato el mes pasado-

-Oh, ya veo-

-Para que lo necesitabas?-

-Solo se me hacia raro que no estuviera rondado por aquí a estas horas del día-

-Ya veo, ja, ja-

-Bueno, me iré a mi habitación-

-Enserio no tienes apetito? Casi nunca tienes apetito, eso es malo, puedes estar enfermo, debes de cuidarte-

-No es nada…-Dijo volteándose.

Suspiro-…han pasado dos años desde que tu actitud cambio, en esos años no te he visto sonreír, o pelearte con Itachi de la manera en que lo hacías antes… has cambiado-

-He madurado, es todo…-

-P-pero… no parece que así sea, algo te paso, eso no es madurar, simplemente evitas las cosas, ya no te diviertes como antes, no importa que ya seas un adulto, apenas estas empezando a hacerlo, eres un adulto joven…-

-Siempre me insistes con lo mismo, todos los días me dices esas cosas, es por eso que las memorice…y te contestare con lo mismo… no ha pasado nada…no necesito divertirme, me he transformado a mi manera, esta es mi forma de ser adulto Kuro-nee…-

-Entonces será lo mismo… no te creo nada-

-Por que siempre me tienen que estar insistiendo?- Voltea a verla.

-Por que estamos preocupados… crecimos juntos, Itachi es tu hermano, no es extraño que se preocupe por ti…-

-Porque mejor no se preocupan por su boda? Están a punto de casarse, concéntrense en eso y solo en eso, déjenme vivir como yo quiero, déjenme en paz, no me faltan ganas de iré me esta casa… pero es solo que no quiero dejarte aun…-

-Sigues confundiendo tus sentimientos? Sasuke…tu no me amas… solo me ves como a una hermana… ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso? Concéntrate en buscar a alguien que de verdad quieras… ¿Qué paso con Sakura-chan? Bueno, a ella solo la vi una vez, pero… note que había un lazo especial entre ustedes…-

-Tuvimos algunos problemas… ese día en que la conociste… fue el ultimo día que hable con ella…-

-Le dijiste que sentías algo por mi?-

Se quedo en silencio… así es… bueno, ya hacía dos años que paso eso, por eso no estaba seguro de que palabras dijo… ya no recordaba mucho… ahora solo recordaba ver a Sakura en los brazos de Hinata… después de eso intento hablarle varias veces, pero ella lo evitaba… no se rindió, pero jamás logro que todo volviera a la normalidad…la había lastimado mucho, estaba consciente de ello…pero se había tardado en darse cuenta, lo que le costó mucho… la perdida de Sakura.

-Lo hiciste ¿no es así? Eso está mal… los hombres son demasiado descuidados, nunca piensan en las posibilidades… Itachi me conto que ella estaba enamorada de ti desde que eran pequeños. Te fuiste, cuando regresaste tuviste una nueva oportunidad ella cambio, lo sé, Itachi quería ver si las cosas que sabía sobre ella y tu ayudaban a encontrar algo con que cambiarte de nuevo, quería hallar una pista, hablo con varios de tus amigos más cercanos, pero ninguno sabía nada… dime Sasuke, dime todo lo que paso, te puedo ayudar, solo queremos que regreses a ser el que eras antes…por favor, confía en mí-

-No paso nada… no insistan tanto… solo déjenme en paz-

Se dio vuelta y se fue… no era que no le tuviera confianza, era solo que no quería hablar más del pasado…ya nada se podía arreglar… nada podría ser arreglado ya. Desde aquel día estaba decidido que viviría con un amor no correspondido y sin sus amigos más cercanos, estaba claro que todos apoyarían a Sakura… él era un idiota.

Solo traía un vestido rosa pastel de tirantes, que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, sus pies estaban descalzos, caminaba con lentitud por un pasillo oscuro. Sus ojos desorbitados, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Caminaba y caminaba, jamás llegaba a ninguna parte, ni siquiera había puertas a los lados, solo los muros de aquel enorme lugar sin fin… de repente escucho una voz que la llamaba, la llamaba una y otra vez… conocía esa voz, mas sin embargo no sabía de quien era.

Comenzó a correr, quería alcanzar a aquella persona, tenía que alcanzarla, pronto acumulo desesperación… y tropezó… un brillo la segó, volteo intentando ver a la persona que estaba de pie frente a ella…

-Sakura… lo siento…-

-Quien eres?-

-Lo siento…-

-Dímelo… ¿Quién eres? – Se puso de pie.

-… no quería lastimarte…yo…lo siento…-

Al fin pudo vislumbrar a la persona, entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-…no te puedo perdonar…-

-…lo sé… pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer que me perdones…no quiero que esto continúe así… te lo diré una y otra vez… lo siento… perdóname-

-…no…no puedo… no…-

-…volveré contigo…volveré y seremos felices juntos…-

-no…no puedes…-

-¿Por qué no puedo?-

-Por que yo estoy con…-

El sonido del despertador la saco de ese molesto sueño, lo apago perezosamente mientras se acoplaba a la realidad. Miró la loza del techo hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Era la sexta vez, la sexta vez que tenia sueños así con Sasuke, no iguales, pero casi siempre hablaban de lo mismo…no lo perdonaría… dos años habían pasado y ni señales de él… jamás lo perdonaría, no sería tan fácil que lo perdonara, rezaba por que aquellos sueños se mantuvieran así, solo sueños.

Suspiro, después de tantas cosas, tanto tiempo no había logrado nada con él, al fin se había rendido… desperdicio muchos años valiosos de su vida por él, lo había esperado en una ocasión, que fue la última. No había sido mucho tiempo, aun era momento de rehacer su vida… eso había echo, ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse, ya no había problemas que la hicieran llorar o que le dieran dolores de cabeza… ya no había mas Uchiha Sasuke. Ya era una adulta, aprendió muy bien cómo olvidar…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mas días habían transcurrido, nada había cambiado ni un poco.

-Sasuke… estas despierto? Baja a cenar- Le llamo Kuroki desde afuera de la habitación.

-No tengo hambre- Dijo desde adentro.

-De nuevo? Te la pasas encerrado, pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, a este paso terminaras enfermo, ni Itachi ni yo queremos que eso pase-

-No enfermare…-

-Claro que si, comen como máximo una vez al día, a veces ni comes, no quiero verte ser alimentado por medio de una sonda-

-Siempre están fastidiando-

-Es porque nos preocupamos por ti-

-Está bien… ya deja de molestar, enseguida voy a cenar-

-Bien…-

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, sujeto la muñeca de la pelinegra mirándola con detenimiento.

-…dime…¿Por qué aun después de dos años sigo confundido?-

-…-suspiro-…no me amas… recapacítalo, piensa con claridad… -

-Lo hice…-

-Tal vez estas evitando ciertas cosas que te harán darte cuenta de la verdad… debes de abrirte más…-

-Como?-

-Solo piénsalo, pon en tu cabeza posibilidades hasta que encuentres la respuesta… se que puedes hacerlo…-

-No… ya lo intente…ya no se que mas hacer…-

Posó sus manos en las mejillas de Sasuke, lentamente se acerco a él hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Inmediatamente el Uchiha sintió que no debía de hacer eso… fue una sensación entre asco y miedo… estaba besando a su "hermana", siempre lo había deseado, pero ahora que había pasado no era como él lo imagino.

Se separo de él y lo miro con expectación. Sasuke se mantenía pensativo.

-Espero que eso te haga reaccionar aunque sea un poco, si no sentiste asco entonces si me amas y no te puedo decir nada mas, solo que entiendas que yo estoy con Itachi y nos amamos, tendrás que soportarlo. Pero si lo sentiste entonces has perdido dos perfectos años en estar pensando en algo que desde un principio, tal vez, sabias que era-

-…-agacho la cabeza-…gracias…por hacérmelo entender…yo…no te amo después de todo…confundí mis sentimientos y ahora me siento… bien…pero a la vez mal-

-Si es de esa manera, entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer para compensar todo eso, se que puedes, aun no hay mucho perdido, aun puedes recuperarlo, solo intenta no cometer errores esta vez porque en ese caso ya no habrá marcha atrás- Se dio vuelta y se fue.

¿Por qué en esos años no se le ocurrió hacer eso? Tal vez porque no estaba segura de que funcionaria, no se sabría como reaccionaria Sasuke, al igual que su hermano, eran impredecibles.

Se sentó en la mesa, en donde ya se encontraban Itachi y Kuroki cenando, agradeció la comida y comenzó a cenar ante la mirada algo sorprendida de su hermano.

-Sasuke? Te encuentras bien?-

-Por que no debería de estarlo?-

-Es solo que…na, olvídalo-

-Como olvidarlo si gracias a tus preguntas estúpidas he perdido el apetito-

- o_o# q-que? Mira niño será mejor que no me molestes en la hora de la cena-

- Jum, ¿Quién está molestando a quien? Tu eres el que no sabe hacer buenas peguntas, y no me llames niño que ya tengo 18… ah, lo olvide, eres tan cabeza de chorlito que se te a de haber olvidado, así como se te olvido que Kuro-ne cumple años pasado mañana-

-no me estés molestando!-

-Yo solo estoy diciendo lo que es, eres tu el que lo toma de esa manera… ¬¬ -

-Aun sigues siendo un infantil, que maduro ni que ocho cuartos, no has cambiado en nada señor "soy el más maduro de esta casa"-

-Hmp-

-Pues jum!-

El Uchiha mayor sonrió para sus adentros… estaba feliz, no sabía con claridad que había pasado, como había reaccionado Sasuke pero… lo más importante era que al fin volvía a ser su hermano molesto, el hermano que siempre había querido y procurado, con el que siempre peleaba…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Llegó a la universidad, estaba estudiando para administrador de empresas y como siempre era el más destacado de su grupo. Salió de su auto deportivo negro encontrándose de inmediato con su amigo de todos los años, Naruto.

-Hey señor amargado! Vamos de fiesta esta noche! Y no me digas que no como en todas las demás ocasiones, debes de respirar un poco! Va a ver muchas chicas lindas, tal vez y encuentres a una que te agrade-

-Hmp, no quiero, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas-

-Vamos!-

-…que paso con esa tal Akami?-

-A-a-ah! E-e-e-ella…! Amm… tuvimos una pequeña discusión y termino conmigo ajee-Rasco su nuca nerviosamente.

-Ya van tres en este mes con las que discutes y terminas, así terminaras quedándote soltero por el resto de tu vida, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, sigues siendo igual de idiota que siempre-

-Sasuke?-

-Que?-

-Volviste! El Sasuke que siempre me molestaba y decía tantas estupideces por fin volvió! –Se abalanzo sobre él.

-Oye! Suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa? He dicho que me sueltes-

-Sasuke! –Gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos a comer esta tarde! Yo invito, hay que festejar esto con los demás chicos!-

- Esta tarde tengo algo que hacer-

-Que es? No puedes cancelarlo?-

-No, es algo importante-

- D: que mal, entonces será mañana-

-… lo pensare…-

-genial!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El viento mecía sus cabellos, el atardecer estaba cerca. Permanecía estático sentado en una banca del parque, hundido en sus pensamientos, recordando algunas cosas que habían pasado en aquel lugar… la declaración de Sakura cuando él estaba por irse… todo lo que paso esa noche… después recordó lo que habían pasado cuando regreso a la ciudad después de dos años… tantos buenos momentos completamente desechados por un su estupidez…

Suspiro con nostalgia… quería regresar a aquellos tiempos… ¿Qué hubieses pasado si se hubiera dado cuenta de a quien amaba en realidad? Si tan solo en aquel momento se hubiera dado cuenta…

Pero basta de hubieras, ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de remediarlo, no importaba que tanto tuviera que pasar, quería estar de nuevo a lado de Sakura, quería abrazarla… besarla, decirle todo lo que sentía…

Se puso de pie, era hora… volvería con la persona a la que mas amaba…

Esperaba que ella siguiera viviendo donde mismo… esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo, pero no esperaba que lo perdonara tan pronto, después de todo cometió un grandísimo error. No estaba seguro de lo que le diría al volverse a encontrar con ella, pero eso no importaba, tal vez al estar ahí se le ocurriría algo, o su corazón actuaria por si solo… solo esperaba que saliera bien, no quería más problemas, ya era un adulto por lo que ya no diría cosas imprudentes como cuando era más joven, ya había madurado.

Doblo en una esquina, la casa de la peli rosa estaba a unos cuantos metros… no quería mirar hacia aquella dirección, ¿que tal si ella iba de salida o estaba afuera platicando con alguien? No, eso no importaba, tenía que mirar hacia adelante con la cabeza en alto.

Al levantar la mirada vio que no había nadie fuera, se disponía a acercarse más… entonces un carro casi igual de lujoso que el suyo, color verde esmeralda se estaciono frente a la casa de Sakura… de él salió un chico no más alto que el, apuesto, de tez blanca y cabellos rubios cortos, ojos de un verde grisáceo, quien dio vuelta y abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudando a bajar a una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y ojos verdes, cabello rosa sobre sus hombros y una capa leve de maquillaje… era ella!

Estaba un poco sorprendido por el gran cambio que había tenido, seguía siendo la misma pero se veía más madura, después de todo ella también era una adulta…era más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa, se despidieron con un beso algo corto y una sonrisa, esto lo sorprendió…

Aquel sujeto lo había visto antes, el era el chico que acompañaba a Sakura la ultima vez hacia dos años atrás… ahora por lo visto era su pareja. Sentía que había perdido algo…era un idiota, siempre lo fue.

Se dio vuelta y se marcho, toda intención que tenía desapareció… Sakura ya tenía a una persona que la cuidaba, la tenia para él solo, algo que el siempre deseo sin darse cuenta cuán importante era. Fue tan inmaduro.

¿Qué hacer? No sabía que podía hacer, tal vez si volvía con ella esta lo rechazara… ¿se rendiría tan fácil?

Por ahí había escuchado que decían... "si amas algo déjalo ir" … pero simplemente no podía, él no era la una persona que dejaba ir las cosas que quería o amaba así como así, era un egoísta, lo reconocía, amaba serlo, siempre tener las cosas que quería… si no, no estaba contento. Que la gente dijera lo que quisiera, no importaba, aun seguía conservando aquel carácter fuerte, serio, frio que lo distinguía, la mayoría de los Uchiha tenían eso en su sangre, aun por más amables que fueran, siempre había una pisca de eso, aunque su hermano quisiera hacerse el amable y amigable algunas veces, no podía evitar desesperarse con facilidad, mas cuando estaba con Tobi, y decirle una y mil cosas a causa de su gran fastidio, así era siempre, aunque él no era como su hermano mayor, el a la primera decía lo que sentía… bueno, no siempre.

Ahora que pensaba con claridad, era inútil estar pensando en cosas sin sentido, tenía que concentrarse en encontrar la manera de volver con la peli rosa, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, ya se había apartado en una ocasión de ella… después volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero eso ya no sucedería jamás por que ya estaba seguro de lo que de verdad sentía.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Días habían pasado, Sasuke ya estaba ,poco a poco, planeando lo que aria, pero no estaba seguro de cómo saliera, después de todo había pasado un tiempo, no sabía si la oji verde tenía el mismo carácter o que cosas había cambiado, así que era difícil, estaba comenzando a rendirse en eso de formar un plan.

-…por eso también termine con Suzuki!-

-Ja ja, es por eso que nunca te casaras Naruto!-

-Cállate Kiba, no quiero escuchar eso de ti, tu estas peor, a mí se me hace que te casaras con una perrita jajaja-

-Quieres pelear?- Se puso de pie.

-Pues adelante!- Lo imito.

-Vamos, vamos, relájense chicos-

-Cállate Sai! –Dijeron al unisonó.

-Vamos, ya son adultos, compórtense… por cierto, Kiba, ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? Estas estudiando para médico veterinario ¿verdad?-

-Si…-Se sentó.

-Tu estas en la universidad de arte y música, Sai- También tomo asiento.

-Asi es, me esta yendo bien… y a ti, Naruto?-

-Las materias son algo pesadas, es demasiada matemática y yo detesto esa materia-

-Bueno, después de todo es administración… y a ti Sasuke? Has estado distraído todo el tiempo-

-Hm, no es nada… en cuanto a lo otro, las materias son lo más fácil del mundo, es solo que un idiota como Naruto tiene el cerebro tan pequeño que le es difícil comprender que si sumamos 2 más 2 es 4-

-Oye! Claro que no soy tan estúpido-

-Bueno, para mi si ¬¬ -

-Jeje… por cierto Naruto, ¿has visto a Sakura?-

-Sakura-chan?... no, hace dos meses que no la veo-

-Yo sí, me la topo muy a menudo, la escuela de veterinarios esta a lado de la de médicos y enfermeros-

-Ah, es verdad, había olvidado de Sakura quería ser doctora-

-A Sakura-chan le va muy bien, eso lo sé, la última vez que la vi estaba estudiando para un examen muy importante, me envió un e-mail diciendo que había pasado con una de las máximas puntuaciones-

-Sí que le está yendo bien! Yo la veía mucho con un chico rubio, parece que está en su clase, al principio pensaba que era solo un amigo…-Sasuke presto más atención-…pero después de unos días me entere por Ino que en realidad era su novio que ya llevaban un año de noviazgo, creo que al fin consiguió a alguien que la soportara jajaja-

-Dime, ese tipo no se llama ¿Tenshi?-

-He? Porque ese interés Sasuke teme?-

-Solo curiosidad, se me hizo verlos hace poco y lo reconocí a él, ya habíamos hablado con él hace un tiempo ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Amm… ah! Ya sé quien es! Aquel tipo que la acompañaba el día en que volviste de con tu pariente-

-Así es…-

-Que tipo!-

El celular de Sai comenzó a sonar, de inmediato contesto. Converso por menos de un minuto y colgó.

-Chicos, estamos invitados a una fiesta esta noche-

-Yahu! En donde?- Celebro un emocionado Kiba.

-En la casa de Ino…-

-Ira Sakura-chan? Quiero verla-

-Parece que no, Ino estaba algo molesta por eso-

-Que mal! Bueno, será en otra ocasión… vamos Sasuke!-

-…no lo sé-

-Vamos! No seas amargado! Tienes que divertirte un poco, hace mucho que no lo haces!-

-…está bien… pero solo iré un rato-

-Genial! –

-Y tu iras Kiba?-

-No, no podre, mañana tengo un examen parcial y tengo que estudiar hoy-

-Ya veo…-

-Veámonos en la casa de teme!-

-Porque en el amia?-

-Porque queda más cerca de la de Ino-

-Sí, está bien…-

- hmp ¬¬-

La tan esperada noche llego, se vieron en la casa del Uchiha y partieron hacia la casa de su amiga rubia.

La fiesta no era tan ruidosa, mas sin embargo tampoco apagada, todos se divertían.

-Hola mi amor!- Se lanzo a los brazos de su novio pelinegro depositándole un beso.

-Hola cariñito-

-Hola chicos… oh! cuanto tiempo Sasuke-

-Si…-

Ino lo miro por un corto lapso de tiempo, sus ojos denotaban algo de resentimiento.

-…eres un idiota…-Se dio vuelta y se fue.

-Que fue eso teme? Que le hiciste a Ino?-

-No lo sé, realmente no entiendo a las mujeres-

-Ya somos dos-

-Yo iré con Ino chicos, diviértanse-

-Si! Eso aremos!-

-Aremos? Yo voy a conseguir algo de beber, tú piérdete por ahí-

-Eres tan frio ¬¬-

-Nos vemos…- Se dirigía hacia una mesa en la que había bebidas, ninguna era alcohólica, bueno, después de todo estaban en casa de una estudiante de medicina, Ino se tomaba muy enserio eso de la salud.

Tomo un vaso con ponche y tomó de él a la vez que volteaba, frente a él estaba la entrada, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer conocida, quien vestía de negro, era un vestido de tirantes que llegaba sobre sus rodillas… lo deslumbro, se veía tan bien…

La miro con detenimiento esperando a que ella volteara a verlo, pero no lo hizo, se dirigió a otra parte, no estaba acompañada de Tenshi… tal vez esa era su oportunidad.

La siguió, no se le acerco, eso lo descubriría, ella sentiría que es perseguida, no era tan estúpido.

De repente la peli rosa se detuvo, abrió su bolso y sacó un celular, de inmediato salió al patio, donde no había ruido, el solo se dedico a escucharla por adentro, en esa área de la casa ya no se escuchaba demasiado la música.

-…Tenshi, ya estoy en la casa de Ino…¿he?...enserio?...como no pudieron avisarte antes?...si…entonces creo que regresare a casa…pero…la veo todos los días en la universidad…lo sé…entonces estaré solo con ella…no te preocupes, no estaré con nadie más, aunque me pareció ver a Naruto por ahí…hace mucho que no lo veo…jeje sí, yo le digo…bueno bye…sí, yo también te amo-

Ella dijo "te amo"…

-Solo a mi me habías dicho que me amabas…no puedo creer que se lo estés diciendo a alguien más-Susurro.

Se interpuso en la puerta, la chica casi chocaba con el, se hizo hacia atrás puesto que la sorprendió, y más se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, el permanecía serio, la miraba fijamente, por dentro estaba algo feliz, al fin la veía a la cara, solo había cambiado un poco.

-S-Sasuke?-

-Sí, cuánto tiempo…Sakura…-

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, tenía un nudo en la garganta, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía… realmente no entendía por que sentía una presión en su pecho… tal vez…después de todo… no era fácil olvidar…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola mis lectoras, ya ha pasado mucho, enserio lo siento mucho, tuve algunos problemas y me aleje de este fic pero aquí estoy de nuevo, pronto entrare a la preparatoria por lo que no les prometo subir seguido ya que tendré muchas actividades, espero me entiendan.

Espero les haya gustado y enserio siento mucho e l retraso u_u

Besos ^^


	14. Adios

**Algún día**

**Adios...**

-S-Sasuke?-

-Sí, cuánto tiempo…Sakura…-

-Que haces aquí?-

-Ino me nos invito a los chicos y a mí-

-Y por lógica no pudiste pensar que venía yo?-

-NO has cambiado en nada…-

-Uh?-

-Sí, yo pensé en que vendrías, ¿con quién rayos estás hablando? Es solo que Ino dijo que al parecer no ibas a poder venir-

-Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho, siempre tan arrogante y egocéntrico…-

-Pero así me amabas…-

-…Te amaba, tiempo pasado, espero que no esté pasando por tu cabeza que aun te amo, porque no es así, ya tengo a alguien que de verdad amo y él me ama, eso lo sé, el me lo demuestra, es todo lo contrario a ti, no sé cómo pude pasar casi toda mi vida pensando en que podría tener una oportunidad contigo, en que posiblemente podríamos terminar compartiendo nuestras vidas por siempre… cosas de niños-

-...el tipo del que hablas es aquel que estaba contigo "ese" día ¿verdad?-

-Si es así ¿Qué?-

-Solo era una duda… por cierto… a Kuro-ne… no la amo-

-Valla! Y ahora me lo dices, creo que llegaste algo tarde Uchiha-

-Eso lo sé… bueno, yo creo que nunca es demasiado tarde-

-Siempre serás así? Esa manera de dirigirte hacia los demás es molesta, tal vez lo soportaba en aquellos tiempos, pero ahora no es de esa manera, antes era por te amaba, pero ahora no siento absolutamente nada por ti, solo te veo como un compañero de instituto que tuve, te he sacado de mis recuerdos, de mi corazón.. De mi vida, y no quiero que intentes perturbar la felicidad que en estos momentos tengo, porque ten por seguro que te odiare, te odiare demasiado, tanto que ni te lo puedes imaginar-

-…estoy seguro de que nada se puede olvidar…se que aun estoy ahí dentro, en tu corazón, se que aun sientes algo por mí, después de todo lo que pasamos…

-Todo lo que pasamos? Si a dolor te refieres entonces no tengo nada que reprochar, si, sigue aquí, pero no como dolor, no como tristeza, si no como coraje, lo que hay en mi corazón es un enojo hacía mi misma por estar ciega, por no ver con claridad las cosas, por aferrarme a algo inalcanzable que solo me trajo dolor y sufrimiento… eso es lo que permanece, no creas que por el hecho de que te me aparezcas después de dos años de no vernos sin haber aclarado nada significa que me lanzare a tus brazos y te diré cuanto te extrañe o te espere, porque como puedes estar presenciando, no es así…-

-…sabía muy bien que no sería de esa forma, no estés formulando escenarios por tu propia cuenta, ten por seguro que volveré a hacerte decir que me amas… are que dejes a ese tipo, porque tu solo puedes ser para mí-

-Solo puedo ser para ti?-Bufo-… ¿a que estamos jugando? Estás loco? Y por cierto, ese "tipo" se llama Tenshi, y es el amor de mi vida, probablemente en un futuro lleguemos a casarnos, estoy segura de que así será, así que por favor, sal de mi vista, no te quiero ver más, o mínimo no me vuelvas a decir tonterías, en un futuro puedes recurrir a mí como doctora…pero solo eso, grábalo en cabeza-

-…así lo haré, pero bien sabes que cosas como esa no se me queda con facilidad, sabes que soy terco, es una cosa que con el tiempo no pude cambiar-

-Me lo imagino, de alguna u otra forma ya me esperaba eso, "hierva mala nunca muere"… lo siento, pero tengo que irme, aun no he visto a Ino o a Naruto...adiós-

Intento pasar por un lado del chico pelinegro, pero él se atravesó haciéndola chocar contra él.

-…aun no hemos terminado de hablar…-

-Yo ya termine, y créeme que no tengo que escuchar ninguna palabra proveniente de ti, más bien, no quiero escuchar, ya te lo advertí…-

-Sabes que soy un cabeza hueca…-

-Por lo menos admites algo, sigue así y pronto te darás cuenta del porque paso todo lo que haya pasado-

-Bueno…de una cosa me he dado cuenta…-

-A si? De que?-

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado…con lentitud y ternura tomó a la mujer en sus brazos, algo que desde el principio estaba tratando de evitar, pero no podía contenerse más, después de toda la actitud de Sakura, después de todo lo que había pasado ese día y años atrás…después de todo eso… la amaba, no podía evitar hacer lo que estaba haciendo, con eso le bastaba, tenía ganas de besarla con ternura…pero no era momento, con la actitud que había tomado y con el conocimiento de lo ruda y fuerte que era, con el abrazo bastaba para poder salir muerto de aquel lugar, después de todo un abrazo por parte de él no era algo que ella estuviera esperando o que quisiera.

Aspiro su aroma, todo estaba pasando como en cámara lenta para él, era un momento especial, estaba percibiendo algo… por lo que se apresuro a hablar…

-Te amo…siempre lo he hecho…fui un idiota…no me di cuenta…debería morir, lo sé…pero no puedo morir sabiendo que estas con alguien más…que por mi culpa te alejaste de mi… ahora estoy simplemente seguro, ya no soy un niño…así que…te amo, Sakura-

La peli rosa se quedo petrificada, después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que paso, apenas en ese momento decía aquello… él no se imaginaba por cuánto tiempo había estado esperando que el dijera eso, pero como eso jamás paso se rindió por completo y comenzó una vida nueva.

Ella ya había planeado apartarse de él, pero la sorprendió al decir eso… la tomó desprevenida, su corazón palpito, su cuerpo temblaba con levedad, no podía moverse, por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar, casi estaba segura que era de coraje…no podía hacer nada, la tenía a su merced, se estaba volviendo loca en ese momento, debía apartarse, debía salir corriendo, ya no importaba nada ni nadie, quería irse, al siguiente día vería a su novio y volvería a olvidar todo…pero no podía hacerlo, no podía apartarse. Evitaba temblar, no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que había tenido efecto su abrazo, no quería que pensara que aun sentía algo por él y se estaba haciendo la fuerte, tal vez suficiente era con no apartarse…tenía que alejarlo…tenía que tomar fuerzas, alejarlo e irse… Apretó sus ojos reuniendo fuerza de su interior, como pudo empujo al hombre, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a mirarlo, salió corriendo sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, posiblemente en su transcurso a la puerta alguien le hablo, pero estaba tan desesperada por salir que no le importo dejarlo ahí.

Mientras tanto el Uchiha salió al lugar donde hacia un momento estaba hablando la peli rosa por teléfono… a pesar del ruido de adentro ese lugar era silencioso, tranquilo…lo necesitaba para pensar… estaba feliz, al fin se había encontrado con Sakura, la había tenido en sus brazos… le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, pero por alguna razón no estaba del todo feliz…aun tenía mucho que arreglar, no sería nada fácil…pero lo intentaría…no, lo conseguiría, recuperaría a su querida Sakura, una vez que un Uchiha quiere algo tiene que tenerlo…mas si lo ama como el ama a Sakura.

Suspiro, una parte de él estaba consciente de lo que hacía y le advertía que debía de dejarlo, la mujer misma le había dicho que era feliz, si en realidad la amaba tenía que dejarla, lo más importante era su felicidad…esa noche solo la vio con el seño fruncido, pero la vez pasada, cuando estaba con Tenshi…ella sonrió. Aquel tipo la hacía sonreír, el solo la hacía enojarse y en el pasado llorar… eso era demasiado cierto, si de verdad la amaba, tenía que dejarla. Pero por otra parte no quería, él la necesitaba, amaba, la quería para él solo, era un egoísta, siempre lo seria, no quería ver que alguien más la hiciera feliz, que alguien que no fuera él la hiciera sonreír, de alguna manera arreglaría todo… lo aria porque… la quería a su lado.

No había corrido gran tramo, para un poco para quitarse los tacones que le molestaban, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, hacia mucho que no los usaba.

Se sentó en la banqueta, por aquellos rumbos no pasaban mucho autos, la luz de la lámpara la iluminaba, estaba pensativa.

Sasuke… ¿Por qué había parecido de esa forma?¿Porque le dijo todo eso?¿Porque en esos momentos en los que ya lo había olvidado y estaba feliz? …no entendía nada… no quería entender, si se dejaba llevar por el estaría de la misma forma en la que estaban hace dos años.

-**Pero, el te dijo que te amaba, y de una manera en la que nunca jamás nos pudimos imaginar que Uchiha Sasuke dijera **_No te pongas de su lado…sabes todo lo que pasamos, ambas, tú misma dijiste que tenía que olvidarlo, que tenía que seguir mi vida, no te estés contradiciendo al creerte de él_** Lo siento…tienes razón…-**

Claro que la tenia… no en vano había pasado…días…tardes…noches…pensando en un maldito idiota que después de todo jamás valió la pena.

_FLASH BACK_

…_seco sus lágrimas por milésima vez en el día… ¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya desde que descubrió que Sasuke jamás sentiría algo por ella? ¿De que fue un error amarlo? …una semana tal vez…un mes… ¿Por qué no podía superarlo? ¿Por qué seguía abatida? Muchas preguntas, pero de ninguna tenia respuesta._

_Se recostó en su cama, era noche…coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, un dolor punzante atravesó su corazón de nuevo y recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza… mas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas…no podía seguir con eso, no recibía a nadie, no hablaba con nadie…solo estaban ella y su inner…intentarían ser fuertes…no…serian fuertes, de alguna u otra manera tenía que superarlo._

_-__**Yo se que puedes superar esto… ¿recuerdas como lo superamos juntas la ultima vez? **__Lo recuerdo…pero…es diferente… en aquel tiempo fue más fácil porque Sasuke no nos había dado esperanzas ni nada…pero ahora…todo lo que pasamos…no logro entenderlo… __**Estoy aquí contigo, no importa que sea, lo superaremos, tienes razón, pero de todas formas sabremos confrontarlo… **__gracias por animarme…pero…aun así…no puedo más…siento que en algún momento explotare y no sabré que hacer…estoy desesperada… __**Se fuerte…todo pasara…-**_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_-_**Después de todo si pudiste superarlo, no te preocupes mas, solo fue la impresión de que el saliera de la nada diciéndote todas esas cosas…tu ya eres feliz, tienes que concentrarte solo en eso, no vuelvas a pensar en el… **_No necesitas decírmelo, esto tenía planeado hacer, ya no volveré a pensar en el…pero sinceramente estoy un poco asustada de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro… si esta vez el va enserio no abra nada que lo detenga, si aun sigue siendo el mismo que conocimos…ten eso por seguro… Uchiha Sasuke no alguien al que puedes detener una vez planteado su objetivo, no me preocupa lo que pase conmigo, yo sé cómo tratarlo, sé muy bien cómo evitar que me moleste…pero…Tenshi no, aun no sé como es el enojado, si Sasuke llega a colmar su paciencia no se que pueda pasar, es decir, sabemos como es Sasuke pero si Tenshi enojado resulta ser algo similar tendremos que tratar con una matazón… _**No seas exagerada Sakura, total, estamos nosotras para evitar lo que sea que puede suceder, tenemos que pensar en una forma de evitar todo…pero primero esperaremos a que Sasuke haga su movida, entonces haber que hacemos… **_Yo rezo por que no haga movida alguna, ya es un adulto, tal vez lo último fue un impulso, pero en estos momentos tiene que estar pensando seriamente en lo que le dije…si lo entiende entonces estaremos bien… _** Esperaremos un poco entonces…cualquier indicio de que intentara algo entonces hay que actuar… **_Si…-_

Pensaba en muchas cosas sin darse cuenta de que un auto de lujo se había detenido frente a ella.

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta, la persona dentro había bajado la ventanilla…de inmediato reconoció aquel rostro, sonrió con nostalgia, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a aquella persona.

-Itachi-san…-Dijo casi en susurro.

-Cuanto tiempo Sakura… ¿Por qué tan sola? Ven, sube, te llevare a tu casa, es muy noche para que andes rondando por estas calles-

-Gracias…-Se puso de pie, rodeo el vehículo para poder subir.

-Sigues viviendo en "Kohaku" (Según yo, es una calle jeje)?-

-Si…aun estoy viviendo ahí-

-Bien…dime,¿ que has hecho?- Le pregunto mientras arranaba.

-Bueno... supongo que estudiar, entre a la facultad de medicina de Konoha-

-Ya veo, que bien, en ese caso cada vez que me sienta mal iré contigo, jajaja-

-Está bien, entonces ¿una paleta está bien? ¿De que sabor?-

-Me gustaría una de uva-

-Ok!-

Ya se había tranquilizado, ver una cara que hacía mucho tiempo no veías y era alguien cercano a ti, era realmente una sensación llena de felicidad. Itachi tenía algo que la tranquilizaba, era como un hermano para ella, y no por el hecho de ser hermano de Sasuke… si no porque siempre la apoyo, durante un año, que fue lo que se tardo en olvidar a Sasuke, en la procuro y platico con ella muchas veces… entendía sus sentimientos.

-…dime Sakura…ya te has encontrado con Sasuke?-

-Uh?...-desvió la mirada-… como lo sabes?-

-Te veías muy cabizbaja, estaban pensando muy seriamente… no sé por qué, pero algo me hace pensar que Sasuke es el culpable-

-A-ah…enserio? **Demasiado inteligente! No podemos mentirle! A él jamás! **_Lo sé… _Pues… si, Sasuke es el culpable…apareció de la nada diciendo miles de cosas que en realidad no sé si creer.. el dijo que… dijo que…me…amaba…no logro entenderlo Itachi-san, después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que paso y apenas ahora se aparecer frete a mi diciéndome un montón de cosas que si en su momento se hubieran dicho yo…yo quizás…estaría con el…-

-… De verdad?...bueno, veo que al fin despertó… quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado, pero Sasuke es mi hermano y deseo lo mejor para él, lo entiendo casi a la perfección, se cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que también estoy de su lado… después de lo que sucedió con ustedes debido a su estupidez, durante esto dos años cambio demasiado, ya no era nada como el Sasuke de antes, no comía bien, ya ni siquiera se peleaba conmigo, no trataba a Kuroki como antes… se la pasaba pensativo y muy irritable durante todo el día, creo que esa era su manera de depresión… no salía mucho de su habitación… Kuroki y yo estábamos realmente preocupados por él…estoy realmente feliz de que al fon haya reaccionado… Sabemos muy bien que no ama a Kuroki, solo está confundiendo los sentimientos, el siempre, desde un principio te ha amado a ti, pero como la mayoría de los de la familia, se tardan mucho en darse cuenta cuando aman a una persona en verdad… quiero que intentes darle una oportunidad…ábrele aunque sea un poco el camino, se que en estos momentos estas con aquel chico, pero quiero que te des cuenta de que Sasuke si te ama en verdad, sus sentimientos de llegaran, lo sé… no necesitas abrírselo de una sola vez…. Poco a poco ve abriéndole la puerta…-

-Itachi-san… lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, estoy realmente muy feliz como estoy ahora, Sasuke tiene que darse cuenta de que no todo en la vida va a ser como él quiere, yo estoy feliz con Tenshi, se que él me dará una relación estable, eso es lo que yo siempre he deseado, algo estable, duradero… siempre quise a alguien que me comprendiera de la misma manera que Tenshi lo hace… si lo dejo ir, jamás encontrare de nuevo a alguien como él… enserio lo lamento… se cuanto aprecias a tu hermano, pero yo no puedo cumplir con tu petición, espero que me comprendas y si es de esa manera… por favor convéncelo de que se olvide de mi, que no tendrá nueva oportunidad…-

-…si, te entiendo, no te insistiré más, no quiero presionarte ni molestarte, es tu decisión… -

Se puso su pijama y se recostó en la cama, miró hacia la ventana, no podía dormir… y era obvia la causa, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba de esa manera… pero el causante era el Uchiha, siempre que le pasaba eso era por el… ¿el siempre seria la causa de sus pesares?

Vagamente fue recordando el pasado, recordando muy bien porque había terminado de esa forma, como era que el dolor había desaparecido…

_FLASH BACK_

_Había estado todo el año saliendo con Tenshi…de alguna manera... Ya se sentía finalmente libre._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en el mar… él, él la había llevado...pensó que le gustaría verlo, y era verdad, estaba encantada… la luna brillaba sobre su cabeza y se reflejaba en el inmenso mar._

_Aspiro profundamente… el aroma de aquel lugar le llenaba por completo, era un aroma fresco y salado, pero muy agradable. Todo estaba tranquilo, se sentía muy bien…_

_-Sakura… te sientes mejor?-_

_De inmediato volteo encontrándose con el chico._

_-Sí, mucho, de nuevo… muchas gracias por todo, ya me siento más tranquila, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada que había olvidado por completo estas sensaciones tan agradables-Sonrió._

_-Una sonrisa?-Sonrió con emoción-… hace mucho que no te había visto sonreír! Estas completamente curada, que felicidad me da, no me agradezcas nada mas por favor, con tu sonrisa estoy muy bien, es la mejor paga que me has dado, una sonrisa después de tanto tiempo…-_

_-No exageres tanto…de nuevo muchas gracias… si, ya puedo sonreír, siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima…-_

_-Que bien…entonces, creo que esta lista para dar el siguiente pasó-_

_- De que clase de paso estás hablando?-_

_-Bueno, ya completaste el paso de… afrontar, también pasaste el de olvidar… ahora solo falta que rehagas tu vida, un nuevo comienzo-_

_-Si...pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?-_

_-Bueno, solo hay una manera de poder terminar y olvidar por completo un viejo amor…-Le tomó de las manos-…que uno nuevo llegue a tu vida- La miro a los ojos._

_No sabía que decir, más bien, no sabía si debía hablar en ese mismo instante, estaba petrificada…_

_Era demasiado pronto para poder iniciar con un nuevo amor, apenas había olvidado el pasado… no estaba segura para hacerlo…_

_-Y-yo…-_

_-No te esfuerces… si aun no estás lista…yo entiendo, y créeme que esperare hasta que estés completamente segura, no quiero forzarte, es tu decisión… pero toma en cuenta que de verdad de verdad estoy enamorado de ti, no por nada estuve a tu lado todo este año, no quería verte de esa manera, me rompía el corazón…por esa razón te ayude, porque eres importante para mi… yo quiero ser importante para ti, que solo te apoyes en mi… que confíes en mi…-_

_-Yo…- No estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero sabía que era lo correcto… que mejor manera de curar un viejo amor con uno nuevo, tenía confianza en él, no tenia porque no hacerlo… no necesitaba pensarlo mucho mas, estaba segura que Tenshi le daría todo aquello que Sasuke no supo darle, jamás le dio o se negó a darle… su decisión ya estaba tomada, solo faltaba que sus labios pronunciaran la palabra-…yo…s…si….a-a…acep…acep…acepto…yo, se que tú me traerás mucha felicidad, confió en ti para que me cuides de ahora en adelante… como…n…n….-_

_-Novios…-_

_-S-si…- Se ruborizo._

_-Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, ten por seguro que te are feliz, no te arrepentirás- La abrazó._

_La abrazó con fuerza, con cariño… llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer eso._

_Sakura lo sintió, sintió todo el amor que Tenshi estaba poniendo en aquel abrazo… estaba más segura que nada de que el camino que había decidido tomar era el correcto… su abrazo… su abrazo era tan cálido, se sentía la protección que él le daría, realmente ya no recordaba cuantas veces había sido abrazada de esa forma… probablemente ninguna… o tal vez algunas o quizá… no quería recordarlo, estaba muy concentrada con este momento, borraría completamente sus memorias y pondría al rubio sobre el lugar que ocupaban las pasadas memorias… En ese caso, si lo aria de esa forma… él era el primero en su renovada vida que la abrazaba con tal calidez, quería sentirlo más…quería conocerlo más… quería saber todo sobre su nuevo futuro con él… seria paciente._

_Se separaron un poco...se miraron a los ojos… lentamente se comenzaron a fundir en un dulce y tierno beso…ese beso marcaria todo… marcaria el inicio de una nueva vida hacia un futuro feliz…sin las preocupaciones de antes…sin sufrimiento por causa del amor imposible…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Al menos eso pensaba en aquel tiempo, estaba tan segura en aquel entonces de que ya no volvería a sufrir más, entonces llega Sasuke y arruina su felicidad…

De verdad quería que todo con Uchiha terminara de una vez por todas, no imputaba que medios tuviera que usar o como tuviera que usarlos… los usaría para alejarlo de ella y su vida feliz… no quería saber nada mas de él… era ya el momento de decir… "Adiós…hasta nunca…Sasuke".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aquí actualizando de nuevo mis queridas lectoras,

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, me esmere y hasta puse algunos pocos de mis sentimientos, son las 3 de la madrugada y yo aquí medio dormida, así que si hay incoherencias por ahí del final me dicen… lo que quiero es subirlo ya, puesto que la próxima semana entro a la preparatoria y no estoy segura de actualizar seguido (de nuevo u_u) espero entiendan, pero aun así are todo lo posible, y mas con esta historia que lamentablemente ya se estaba terminando… bueno, casi n_n

Sin más por el momento las dejo…

Besos a todas…


	15. Desde cero

**Algún día**.

**Desde cero**…

Caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la universidad, iba directo a su aula, ya que había olvidado un libro que necesitaba para la tarea de ese día, algo de verdad muy extraño en él, siendo que era Sasuke…

Suspiro… tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y pensar…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura… ¿Cómo la recuperaría?

Tantas cosas en su cabeza terminarían haciendo que explotara, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, no podía aguantarlo, quería con tantas ganas que la chica estuviera en sus brazos…pero no sería tan fácil…incluso corría el riesgo de no poder tenerla…

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que todas las chicas que pasaban a su lado se quedaban de pie viéndolo mientras seguía su camino…

-Sasuke…-

De inmediato se detuvo y volteo a ver quien le había llamado, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que lo observaban con detenimiento.

-Minori… ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto con brusquedad a la mujer de cabellos rubios, quien tenía un semblante lleno de prepotencia.

-Ah, valla, que grosero… bueno, al menos te has dignado a hablarme, siempre que cualquier chica quiere hablar contigo dices "estoy ocupado" te das la vuelta y te vas…pero ahora estas ahí de pie, escuchándome… ¿Por qué el cambio?-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-

-Claro que si, después de todo soy la futura señora de Uchiha- Sonrió de medio lado.

-De que rayos estás hablando?-

-No te hagas, se que te gusto, después de todo soy demasiado hermosa como para ser ignorada, no importa que tan grande te creas y siempre andes con ese semblante de "no te me acerques", eres un hombre, al final, todos caen a mis pies- Se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y después se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta del chico.

A ver…esa tipa… ¿Quién se cree?, ¿Acaso esta estúpida?..Si, es eso, esta estúpida.

-A ver… ¿enserio crees que caeré ante los pies de una cualquiera como tú?...-Sonrío al ver la expresión de enojo en Minori-… espera…-Dijo de inmediato al ver que la rubia estaba a punto de decir algo-…aun no termino de hablar, no empieces a hacer tu escenita…entonces, ¿enserio lo crees? Claro que eso jamás pasara, soy demasiado para una tipa como tú, que a los únicos que atraes son a retrasados, porque a pesar de que tengas buen cuerpo y seas popular, no eres una mujer inteligente, puedes ser engañada fácilmente, no te creas la gran cosa porque no lo eres, necesitas ser lista también… hasta que seas así, entonces…no espera, ni así podrás hacer que yo caiga a tus pies, después de todo no eres mi tipo- Giro un poco para irse.

-Como puedes decirme eso? Quien te crees? Eres un idiota! Un bruto!-

-Quien me creo?... más bien soy, Uchiha Sasuke… espero que me dejes de molestar, porque no estoy para soportar a tipas como tú, solo me has hecho perder tiempo, estoy demasiado ocupado como para seguir siendo molestado por tus jueguitos infantiles…adiós- Continuo su camino como si nada ante la cara completamente enojada de Minori, quien echaba humo por las orejas.

Llego al aula, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero esta de repente se abrió dejando ver a un chico no más alto que el, de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, con lentes, quien de inmediato le sonrió.

-Sasuke…justo a quien estaba a punto de buscar…-Levanto el brazo mostrándole un libro-…lo olvidaste, regresaste por el ¿verdad?-

-Si…-Tomo el libro-…gracias Satoru-

-De nada…que suerte, pensaba que quizás ya te habías ido, sin esto no podrías hacer el trabajo del maestro Yamamoto-

-De todas formas no cabe duda que soy el favorito de ese viejo, me hubiera dado oportunidad de entregárselo después, pero mañana prefiero tener el día libre, odio tener que hacer tarea-

-Jaja, si…- Su cara de mostro sorprendida-… Sasuke-

-Qué pasa?..Tengo algo en la cara o qué?-

-No, no es eso…eso solo que…tú no eres así, tú me hubieras dicho solo "gracias" y te irías...-

-Que mier… ¿acaso voy a estar escuchando todo el tiempo como hubiera actuado?-Suspiro-…lo siento Satoru, la verdad es que yo soy así desde siempre…es solo que estaba en una especie de depresión que me volvía sombrío, más de lo que debería de ser…este es mi Yo real…-

-La verdad, no entiendo muy bien…-

Uchiha sonrío…Satoru era el amigo más cercano que tenía en la universidad, quizás el único que tenia aparte de Naruto. A pesar de actitud antisocial llena de desprecio, Satoru siempre había tratado de hablar con él y lo traba bien…que persona tan paciente…

-Bueno…es una historia larga, eres la única persona del grupo que me agrada lo suficiente como para contarle cosas de mí, siéntete honrado-

-Me la contaras?- Sus ojos brillaron.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Eres un chico inteligente, tal vez podrás darme tu opinión sobre un problema que tengo-

-Gracias! Y claro que si, somos amigos después de todo-

Que chico, era demasiado agradable y poco molesto como para ser amigo de una persona como él…

Le conto todo acerca de Sakura, todas las cosas que habían pasado y como se sentía, si que necesitaba hablar con alguien de eso, y ese chico era una buena idea de alguien en quien apoyarse.

-..ya veo…jamás me hubiera imaginado que podrías ser de esa manera…quiero decir, una persona como tú, orgullosa, podría tener ese problema… bueno, estoy feliz de que hayas confiado en mí y me hayas contado esa historia…y ahora te diré lo que pienso… pienso que quizás estés haciendo mal en aparecerte de nuevo frente a Sakura-chan y querer enamorarla de nuevo, ella dijo que ya tenía a alguien a quien amaba ¿no? El que tú te metas en su vida de nuevo tratando de conquistarla sería un problema para ella después de enfrentarse al de olvidarte y recuperarse, se que serias lo suficientemente inteligente como para ceder si ella al final no se vuelve a enamorar de ti, pero aun así no cambia el hecho de que le causes problemas, en su cabeza y con su novio… presiento que no aras caso de esto…en ese caso asegúrate de que ella de verdad ama a ese tipo, y si es verdad, entonces déjala, no le des mas tragos amargos, mas de los que ya le has dado en el pasado, puede que termine odiándote…-

-Tienes razón en todo…no te are caso y si quiero ver que tanto ama a ese tal Tenshi… y no importa si termina odiándome, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para recuperarla, yo se que aun estoy en su corazón, en un rincón… si no, no hubiera puesto aquella cara…yo lo pude percibir…-

Suspiro-…está bien, hazlo, te apoyare aunque me parezca que están mal, de todas formas cuando vea que es demasiado para ella te detendré, después de todo es una dama, no hay que forzarlas demasiado, son delicadas!-

-…ella no lo es tanto, es fuerte, es inteligente y muy capaz de lo que se proponga-

-Aun así tiene un corazón, con el que no debes de jugar demasiado, es delicado, me imagino lo frágil que a de estar dentro de una caja de hierro sin seguro…-

-Te gusta usar metáforas ¿verdad?-

-Jajaja si, un poco…-

-…gracias por el apoyo…ahora debo de ver una manera de comenzar a entrar de nuevo en su vida…-

-Empieza desde cero…conócela de nuevo, después de todo han pasado dos años, tiene que haber cambiado en uno que otro aspecto, aun que sea pequeño, tienes que conocerlo, después de todo amas a la Sakura-chan de hace dos años, tienes que empezar a amar a la del presente, no puede ser exactamente la misma-

-Si…es posible, aunque hasta ahora no veo que haya cambiado demasiado, su actitud sigue siendo la misma, aunque conmigo es más brusca…-

-Es porque no quiere que le causes problemas, está a la defensiva…-

-Si…-Miro su reloj, ya era tarde, tenía que terminar el trabajo y después ir a la biblioteca a dejar un libro antes de que cerraran-…lo siento Satoru, tengo que irme, tengo que terminar el trabajo…después hablamos-

-Oh si, está bien, cuídate-

-Tú también…-

Miró el reloj que colgaba arriaba del ropero, solo faltaba una hora para que cerraran la biblioteca y el estaba por terminar el estúpido trabajo, tenía que darse prisa, era el último día para entregarlo y ya no quería que estuviera estorbando entre sus cosas.

Subió a su carro y se dirigió a la biblioteca, llego y dejo el libro…ya estaba todo hecho, ahora solo regresaría a su casa, cenaría con Itachi y Kuro-ne, y finalmente se iría a dormir…pensaba en eso cuando una melena rosa pasó justo enfrente de él, de inmediato la siguió para estar seguro de que era quien pensaba que era…exacto, Sakura…era ella, y estaba tomando algunos libros, tenía unos lentes puestos y se veía algo cansada, posiblemente había estado estudiando todo el día.

Se acerco a ella sigilosamente, de todas formas ella estaba tan cansada que aunque paso a lado de él no lo reconoció…era el momento para empezar desde cero.

-Hola…Sakura…-

La chica se exalto tanto que soltó los libros que traía, incluso sus lentes se enchuecaron, se los acomodo rápido sin voltear a ver a Sasuke y se agacho para recoger los libros, los cuales ya habían sido recogidos por el pelinegro, quien se los entrego.

-Gracias…Sasuke…-Dijo pausadamente sin voltear a verlo.

-De nada…-

Se pusieron de pie, él la miraba esperando a que dijera algo, y ella permanecía sin hablar ni mirarlo…lo que desespero al Uchiha…

-Estas estudiando duro, ¿verdad? Se nota a demasiado, tienes ojeras, tus ojos están rojos, tu cara un poco pálida, tu semblante dice "estoy demasiado cansada" y no te percataste de mi presencia cuando pasaste delante de mí-

-Ah?-Lo miró- Como es que… olvídalo, eres Sasuke…-

-Que con eso?-

-Nada, olvídalo…-Volteo hacia un estante-…estoy demasiado apurada como para lidiar contigo, no quiero que empieces de nuevo a molestarme… ¿no te había dicho ya? Vete por favor… no me molestes, yo…-

-No voy a molestarte, no diré nada, no pediré…nada, así que mejor olvidémonos de todo lo que paso la aquella noche…-

-Ahora estás diciendo eso…no puedo creerlo…estabas demasiado convencido diciendo que me amabas y no sé qué otras cosas y ahora dices que lo olvide…que poca…-

-Bueno, yo…no me refería a eso…bueno si…bueno, no quería decirlo de esa forma…es solo que…-Suspiro-…escucha, se perfectamente que en estos momentos me detestas, se que cualquier cosa que diga no la tomaras bien, y me arriesgare…solo quiero comenzar de nuevo, quiero conocer a la Sakura que es ahora…convencerme más de que eres maravillosa, quiero ver cuánto has cambiado aunque tú solo me ignores…si pudiéramos estar como amigos …tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos…¿podría ser así?-

Que carajos le estaba pidiendo? Amigos? Comenzar de nuevo?...no entendía nada, pero podía notar que Sasuke hablaba muy enserio, la miraba con seriedad, estaba completamente seguro de sus palabras…¿realmente creía que iba a caer en eso? Solo quería acercarse a ella, pero no lo permitiría, después de todas las estupideces que había hecho y dicho…no sería fácil…ah, como lo detestaba…pero… ¿por qué era así? ¿Qué no comprendía que solo estaba abriendo sus heridas poco a poco? Sentía como…como lo anhelaba…una parte de ella…gritaba su nombre…pero la otra le decía que no fuera estúpida, volver a estar tras él significaba sufrir de nuevo, jugaría con ella como lo había hecho siempre…

-Mira, Sasuke…que no puedes dejarme? Estoy…estoy en paz, estoy feliz con mi novio…no quiero volver a ser la estúpida chica que hacia mil tonterías porque te amaba…solo jugaste conmigo, no te importaba realmente, es demasiado difícil creer que tú me…me…-

-Te amo-

Que idiota…no debía de haber dicho eso. Esa palabra era una de las causas por las que Sakura estaba en problemas con su interior…

Ella lo miro incrédula y algo molesta... ¿Por qué seguía diciendo eso?

-Por favor…no digas eso de nuevo…-agacho la cabeza-…no lo digas…no estoy para soportar esa palabra…esa mentira…-

-No es una mentira…-Y ahí estaba de nuevo…metiendo la pata-…de verdad te amo…sé que me detestas, se que tienes novio y eres feliz con el…se que tu cabeza está demasiado ocupada como para lidiar conmigo de nuevo…pero solo quiero volver a entrar en tu vida aunque solo actué de lejos…no me importa…Sakura, lo siento, siento meterte de nuevo problemas, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, quiero estar contigo, quiero ver cuánto has cambiado, quiero conocer a la Sakura de ahora y estar con ella…sé lo que sentiste, ahora comprendo muchas cosas que en aquel entonces no entendía…no espero que me perdones, no lo hagas si no quieres…solo dame permiso para estar de nuevo contigo…-

-No Sasuke, no… ¿Porqué no lo entiendes?...déjame, es que acaso solo quieres joderme la vida?-

-Claro que no… yo quiero que seas feliz-

-Entonces aléjate de mí…-

-Por favor…déjame…-

-No…-

-Por favor…enserio estoy arrepentido, todo lo que he dicho en enserio… ¿Por qué no me crees? –

-Por que debería creerte?-

-…por favor…-Se puso de rodillas…algo que jamás imagino hacer, algo que estaba terminando con todo el orgullo que tenia…si alguien lo veía no lo creería…Uchiha Sasuke de rodillas, implorando…patético…

No lo podía creer…no podía creerlo para nada…no entendía…no sabía que decir…no podía moverse de la impresión…Algo presiono su pecho…malos recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza, malos y buenos recuerdos…comenzó a temblar, castañeo un poco sus dientes, no podía evitarlo… ¿Por qué? No entendía nada…era enserio? Por qué?... no, eso no podía estar pasando…es que acaso no podía ser feliz? Después de tantas cosas…no! No volvería… Ah! Estaba completamente desconcertada sin saber que decir o hacer…sostuvo bien los libros, estaba comenzando a perder fuerzas…¿Qué hacer?...

-Deja…de herirme…Sasuke… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué lo haces?... Déjame! Yo te había olvidado… ahora estás haciendo algo estúpido…implorando…por mi?...no entiendo…no sabes lo mal que me haces sentir ahora…-Una a una las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir para transformarse en cascadas…quería desaparecer…

Al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, volteo a verla, y vio como estaba a punto de desmayarse, de inmediato se levanto y la sostuvo, le quito los libros y los puso en una mesa que estaba al lado.

-Sakura… ¿estás bien?-

-S…si…-

-No lo estas…no te hagas la fuerte…lo siento…estas demasiado agotada…solo cause que recayeras…-

-…eres un estúpido…Sasuke…solo me hieres…solo abres mis heridas y haces otras nuevas…no quiero que lo hagas…-Se aparto de él y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo, el Uchiha la sostuvo.

-Yo…te prometo que no lo haré…es solo que te amo demasiado…sigo enamorado de tu esencia…-

-Nunca estuviste enamorado de mi…suéltame…-

-No lo haré…estas débil…y…si estuve y estoy enamorado de ti…aunque no lo creas…el dejar de lado mi orgullo e implórate que me dejes entrar de nuevo a tu vida aunque solo sea de amigo es prueba de ello…me sentí tan estúpido pero…lo soy porque te amo…-

Se aferro a las ropas del Uchiha, con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro…comenzó a sollozar…no quería…no quería…no lo quería…tenía miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo…espera…ya estaba lastimada de nuevo…así empezaría…no…amaba a Tenshi, el había sido tan lindo con ella cuando estaba desolada, le dio todo su cariño y logro enamorarla…quería estar con él, no con Sasuke, que él solo recordar su nombre le causaba dolor…no quería…

-Deja de decir que me amas…no quiero creerte…no puedo hacerlo…aunque te hayas arrodillado…no importa…tengo miedo de que me lastimes de nuevo…-

-No lo haré…-

-Mentiroso….terminaras haciéndolo…yo…estoy tan feliz con Tenshi, el me dio lo que tu jamás me quisiste dar…cariño…no quiero que termines con este año de inmensa felicidad que el trajo para mi, este año en el que él me hizo sentir la mujer más importante en el mundo, más querida…protegida…-

-Sakura…yo… no diré nada mas…suficiente tienes con todas las estupideces que dije e hice hace unos momentos…vamos, te llevo a tu casa…estas demasiado cansada, tienes que descansar, no te esfuerces…-

-Y de quien es la culpa de que haya recaído?- Se aferro más a las ropas de Sasuke.

-…lo siento…de nuevo…pero...vamos, yo te llevo…-

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa…tuvo que aceptar, se sentía demasiado mal…iba a ser una doctora, no podía estar así de mal, ¿Cómo tendría fuerzas para tratar a sus pacientes? Para estar durante horas en una operación entre varias cosas más…tenía que cuidarse y ser fuerte…

Comenzó a llover…

Le ayudo a entrar a la casa, incluso la llevo hasta el sofá, le llevo un vaso de agua y espero a que ella dijera algo…pasaron muchos minutos…el silencio era demasiado incomodo y desesperante.

-Te sientes mejor?-

-Aun no…creo que necesitare tomarme una pastilla…puedes irte, gracias por traerme y preocuparte por mi…ahora vete…y ya no vuelvas a acercarte a mi…-

-Es que acaso no entiendes? Que mas quieres que haga para poder estar junto a ti?-

-Sasuke… déjame ya…-Comenzó a llorar de nuevo-…por tu culpa me siento mal y estoy muy sensible…que estúpida soy...estúpida, estúpida Sakura…-

-No lo eres! No digas eso…yo soy el único estúpido…-

-Lo eres…escucha…no puedo permitirte que entres de nuevo a mi vida…ya te dije porque…aparte esta Tenshi, el me ayudo tanto, el y yo sabemos que si vuelves a mi lado traería problemas y sería una estupidez…ya no quiero ser la de antes, ya te lo dije…caer en lo mismo…no pasara de nuevo, ya somos adultos, olvidemos el pasado, olvidemos las cosas que pasamos…olvidemos la idea de estar juntos…-

-No quiero…-

-Por que eres tan terco?-

-Ya te lo dije! Por que te amo!-

-Deja de decir eso! Deja de ponerle sal a mis heridas! Eres un estúpido Uchiha! No tienes corazón! Deja de hacerme la vida infeliz, dejam…-

No…no…no…no…no…NO!

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y empujo a Sasuke, pero este la agarro con fuerza de la cintura negándose a dejarla ir…profundizando el beso.

Y lloro…lloro mas y mas…ya no pudo separarse…volvió a caer…lo que no quería…volvió a suceder…su cuerpo se debilito más de lo que ya estaba, ya no forcejeó…incluso…coopero con el beso…cerro sus ojos con más fuerza y apretó el ante brazo del chico, quien la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia a él con desesperación.

Se separaron para tomar aire y volvieron a fundirse en un beso apasionado, lleno de anhelo…lleno de recuerdos queriendo ser revividos…

Poco a poco los abordo miles de sentimientos, tantos que no podían con ellos…su corazón estaba acelerado y quería salírseles del pecho…el calor aumentaba, su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

Sakura comenzó a sentir la culpa…Tenshi… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¿Por qué no podía detenerse? Después de todo…aun no lo había olvidado… se sentía tan estúpida…todo el esfuerzo de Tenshi y de ella por alejar los recuerdos de Sasuke, por volver a hacer su vida, sin él, llena de nuevos recuerdos…y ahora todo eso fue en vano…no merecía el amor del rubio… no merecía todas aquellas palabras de ánimo y de recuperación…al final termino cayendo de nuevo… y sabía que de alguna manera terminaría herida…para ese entonces ya no tendría en quien apoyarse…

-Sé que me lastimaras de nuevo…Sasuke…-

-No…no lo haré…te lo prometo…antes de volver a hacerlo…preferiría morir…ya no quiero que estés así...No te merezco pero quiero tenerte…te amo…-Le limpio las lagrimas y volvió a besarla, la beso con tanto amor, esperaba que ella pudiera sentirlo, sentir todo lo que él sentía…le tomo la mano y se la puso en el pecho…-…puedes sentirlo? Mi corazón…-

-…late muy rápido…-

-Si… es por ti…por ti…siempre será por ti…me crees? Te amo… me crees?- La miró a los ojos y ella pudo ver en ellos esa llama de amor…ahora le estaba comenzando a creer…Sasuke…¿enserio la amaba?...después de todo lo que paso… era algo egoísta…

-…Enserio me amas? Enserio?-

-Si…por milésima vez, te amo…te lo diré cuantas veces quieras y te lo demostrare cuantas veces sea necesario…Te amo…te necesito demasiado…-La abrazo con fuera y aspiro su aroma, embriagándose con él, sintiendo el deseo de estar con ella siempre.

-…yo…te creo…tengo miedo aun…pero te creo…-

Sabía perfectamente que lo que venía no era bueno…acepto a Sasuke en su vida…no muchos estarían felices con eso…tenía miedo…

Se aparto para besarla de nuevo…ahora el beso tenía más pasión, más ganas de no dejarla ir jamás…más ganas de estar a su lado y de sentir todo su calor, se embriagarse con su aroma…aquellos labios…tan deliciosos, los recordaba…era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo adictivos y exquisitos que eran…quería saborearlos siempre, todos los días, a cada minuto…quería abrazarla durante toda su vida, sentir su cuerpo cálido y delicado que cabía perfectamente en sus brazos…Sakura…su amada Sakura…no quería dejarla nuca, jamás…y deseaba tanto que ella tuviera los mismo pensamientos, que ella lo necesitara a él tanto como él a ella, de esa manera nada ni nadie se la arrebataría…

Sin darse cuenta todo había tomado un rumbo demasiado peligroso…aun estaban a tiempo de retornar…pero sus cuerpos no escuchaban a su razón…

Saboreo el cuello de la pelirosa…lo beso con pasión y paso su lengua varias veces como si fuera un helado…un helado de un sabor extremadamente adictivo.

Besó de nuevo sus labios introduciendo su lengua, jugueteando con la de ella sin poder dejarla ir.

Pasó de nuevo a su cuello y fue bajando poco a poco, lamiendo sus clavículas y bajo ellas…comenzó a desabrochar su blusa haciendo que un brasier blanco de encaje se mostrara…de inmediato se deshizo de él dejando al aire los hermosos pechos de la chica, los cuales comenzó a besar, morder y lamer provocando que Sakura gimiera al sentir aquel nuevo contacto…

Se quito con rapidez la camisa…cargo a la chica y la llevo hasta su habitación, la coloco con cuidado en la cama y volvió a besar sus atributos, después dio pequeños besos en su abdomen y ombligo, para después quitarle el pantalón y besar sus piernas…lamerlas con pasión.

Sakura no podía evitar sentirse…bien…todo era nuevo…demasiados pensamientos y sentimientos la llenaban, unos malos, otros buenos…sabía que al día siguiente…la inmensa culpa golpearía su cabeza…pero no podía detenerse…por más que lo quería no podía hablar, no podía decirle a Sasuke que se detuviera….

El chico se quito el pantalón mostrando unos bóxers de licra de color negro y…una erección bastante notable a pesar de lo apretado de la prenda.

Otra vez beso a Sakura, quien lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, soltó algunas lagrimas y respiro hondo…

-…Te amo…Sasuke…aun te amo…-Susurro.

El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior casi lastimándose, apretó sus puños y contuvo…el deseo de llorar.

-También te amo…mucho…demasiado…y…-Se separo-…lo siento…- Se levanto ante la irada atónita de la chica.

-P-Por qué?- Se enderezo.

-…ahora sé que me amas pero…que pasara con Tenshi? Sé que has pensado en el varis veces desde que comenzamos esto…si no me hubieras dicho que me amas…no me hubiera percatado de que al hacer esto…terminarías con sentimientos de culpa…después de todo aun están en una relación con el…-

-A que viene todo eso ahora? Ya después de…-

Se lanzo a abrazarla-…te amo…te deseo…quiero que seas mía pero…justo ahora ya estas engañando a aquel tipo…no te digo esto por él…realmente no me importa lo que le suceda pero…se que lo quieres… estarás sintiendo culpa y quizás llores… no quiero que lo hagas… antes de poder unirnos de esta manera tienes que dejarlo…-

-…como supiste…que sentiría culpa? Y que estuve pensando en él?-

-…eres demasiado buena y linda…solo lo supe…no quiero que llores…lo harás? Terminaras con él?-

-Si…-

Beso de nuevo a la chica.

-Esperare a que lo termines…a que ya no tengas por que sentir culpa ni nada, que aclares todo con los que tengas que aclarar cosas…-

Sasuke…iba demasiado enserio… llego a tal grado que pudo adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando…estaba un poco irritada pero…se lo agradecía…si…al día siguiente se iba a arrepentir y no sabría como darle la cara a Tenshi, lo que menos quería eran problemas con él, que siempre había sido tan lindo…

La lluvia no había cesado… antes de marcharse miró a Sakura con detenimiento y después le planto un pequeño y tierno beso, después le sonrió.

-Esperare a que arregles todo…esperare por ti…-

-Gracias…-

-…Sakura..-

-…Sasuke…por favor…no me lastimes…de nuevo…-

-No lo haré, ya te lo dije…moriré antes de hacerlo…-

-No digas eso!-

-…je…adiós... nos vemos-

-Si…-

Subió a su carro y se marcho, la peli rosa lo miro hasta que se perdió dando vuelta en la esquina…entonces, al voltear la mirada, bajo toda esa lluvia demasiado fuerte…al otro lado de la acera, estaba de pie aquel chico…la miraba algo incrédulo y enojado…con lagrimas en los ojos…estaba completamente empapado…

Su corazón casi se detuvo de la impresión…

-Tenshi…-susurro con los labios temblorosos….

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Listo! Aquí volviendo a actualizar después de milenios._.

Siento haberme tardado tanto, me di un descanso, y después mi computadora casi moría y tuvo que ser formateada y no tenia respaldo de nada…y después ya como que no encontraba chanzas de seguirle, pero bueno, aquí está de nuevo!

Besos a todas!

Próximo capítulo: Propuesta…


	16. ¿No hay final feliz?

**No hay final feliz?**

**Capítulo final…**

Miraba por la ventana, hacia la entrada, no esperaba a nadie ni esperaba que alguien saliera, simplemente miraba…recordaba las cosas que habían pasado hasta ahora, toda su vida… como había cambiado su manera de ver las cosas, como había madurado, como había cometido errores y como había tenido momentos felices. La vida de Uchiha Sasuke fue un tanto dura, pero se enorgullecía de lo que ahora era…

Suspiro con cansancio, como ese último suspiro que se da al terminar una larga y pesada jornada laboral, un suspiro cansado pero aliviado al mismo tiempo, ya que ahora se acerca el descanso.

Miro de nuevo por la ventana, como si ese pequeño sendero de la verja a la puerta de su mansión fuera el camino que tuvo que recorrer en ese tiempo, solo que en el suyo había más piedras y maleza…pero al fin estaba llegado a su destino, al fin descansaría…

Finalmente se aparto de la ventana y volteo…miro con detenimiento su habitación, estaba algo oscuro, mas sin embargo podía distinguir bien todo, ya que comenzaba a amanecer…y volvió a recordar…esa noche no había dormido absolutamente nada, estaba un poco nervioso, mas sin embargo sabía que tenía que estar lleno de energías y pues…las tenia, ya que aparte de nervioso también estaba ansioso, no podía esperar más, lo que pasaría ese día pondría fin a un capítulo de su vida y cerraría el libro, para comenzar otro que no escribiría solamente el…

Y entonces sonrió, pero era una sonrisa llena de felicidad y algo egocéntrica, característica de él, porque había logrado lo que se había propuesto y ahora estaba ahí, a pocas horas de completar su cometido.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su barbilla sobre estos, no podía esperar más, dio un vistazo al reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y frunció un poco el seño…no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había levantado de la cama y había estado mirando por la ventana…simplemente no podía esperar más tiempo. Pensó en salir, pero, ¿A dónde iría a esa hora? Lo que quería era distraerse de alguna forma para que el tiempo se pasara más rápido, más sin embargo, a donde quiera que fuera, solo no iba a distraerse nada, necesitaba a alguien, pero sabía que nadie estaba despierto, después de todo era domingo…

Se recostó en la cama, tomó el control del televisor que estaba en la mesa de noche y prendió el aparato, aunque sabía perfectamente que tampoco podría distraerse con eso, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Cambio una y otra vez de canal y no pudo encontrar nada…entonces recordó. Se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta de su armario, lo abrió y busco abajo, donde había varias cajas, finalmente sonrió victorioso al encontrar la que buscaba, era una pequeña caja de zapatos de color blanco, la abrió y en ella había varias cajas de CD. La puso sobre la cama y busco, finalmente encontró el que buscaba y lo puso. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo frente al televisor…sonrió al ver en la pantalla a todos sus amigos, en traje de baño jugando, corriendo, gritando etc. Era un video de esa vez que fueron a la playa, cuando intento besar a Sakura mientras estaba dormida…que recuerdos.

Y así fue como se le fue el tiempo, viendo videos de cuando solía divertirse con sus amigos, con su hermano y su hermana que ahora…ahora le darían un sobrino, habría un nuevo miembro en la familia y esperaba que naciera pronto, y lo bonito era que el parto estaba programado para el día en el que el cumplía años…sus 19 años ya. No sabían que sería el bebe, lo dejaron para que fuera sorpresa, pero si era niño le pondrían como su padre y si era niña como su madre…él deseaba que fuera una niña, esperaba que saliera tan hermosa como su madre, pero tenía miedo de que sacara el carácter de Itachi…bueno, aun así la querría mucho, le alegraba el pensamiento de que tendría una sobrina y pensándolo bien…sí que le alegraría el de tener una hija o un hijo, y más si era de aquella persona que amaba profundamente. Sonrió con mucho sentimiento, se sentía feliz, un sentimiento que jamás había tenido en la vida, y sabia que desde ese día en adelante todos los demás serian felices y él se aseguraría de que así fueran.

Y así, perdido en sus pensamientos y en aquellos videos, el sol salió e incluso pasaron horas después de eso…ya cuando se había dado cuenta eran las 10 de la mañana. Aun tenía tiempo, mucho, se puso de pie, saco su ropa del armario, justo lo que el día anterior había recogido de la tintorería, aquel traje negro que había sido usado en la boda de Itachi y Kuro-ne, le gustaban los trajes, bueno, después de todo a él todo se le veía bien. Se metió a tomar una ducha, una larga y relajante ducha, donde volvió a perderse en los recuerdos y sus pensamientos, casi revivió toda su vida…

-Sasuke…-

Volteo nada impresionado, eso ya era costumbre…su hermano entraba mientras tomaba una ducha, se recargaba en la pared frente a él y se ponía a platicar, bueno, eso a él ya no le molestaba, aunque no negaba que era un poco extraño, bueno, lo seria mas si fuera una regadera y no una tina…

-Qué pasa?-

-No es nada, solo quería platicar un rato contigo-

-Ah, ya veo…-

-Estas nervioso?- Se cruzo de brazos y lo observo esperando su respuesta.

-…no, ¿Por qué?-

-Ah, solo tenía curiosidad…pero sé que lo estas, lo puedo notar, a mi no me engañas hermanito, te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees, mi vida completa se había concentrado en ti y solamente, hasta que…-

-Te casaste con Kuro-ne y ahora esperan un niño-

-No, más bien fue hasta que maduraste, bueno, hasta que me di cuenta que maduraste…no hace mucho de eso-Le sonrió.

-Ah enserio? …bueno, creo que tienes razón…- Desvió la mirada con una sonrisa arrogante.

-…Sasuke, ahora tienes toda mi confianza puesta en ti, también mi cariño y sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo como hermano y amigo, cualquier cosa que te pase y que no tengas en quien más confiar, no dudes en venir conmigo, siempre estaré para ti, siempre te ayudare y te protegeré, como siempre lo he hecho desde que estabas pequeño…-

-Sí, lo sé, Itachi… siempre lo he sabido, y muchas gracias hermano, te digo lo mismo…si hay algo en lo que necesites de mi ayuda…ahí estaré para ti - Sonrió-…menos para cambiar pañales-Frunció el seño.

-Ah! Demonios, pensé en chantajearte con eso…-Hizo un puchero.

-No lograras que te ayude con eso, eso lo veré yo hasta que sea mi turno…-

El mayor sonrió lastimosamente-…si, lo sé…nos vemos mas de rato hermanito-

-Si...-Hizo su cabeza hacia a atrás, mirando la loza en el techo, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse suspiro y cerró los ojos…sonrió confiadamente al recordar la extraña sonrisa de su hermano, alzo sus manos y observo sus palmas-…hermano, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, soy fuerte…además…aunque tu estés así por mí, yo soy feliz…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Miro fijamente al espejo, específicamente a sus ojos, sus grandes y verdes ojos…pudo ver algo…bueno, prácticamente no vio nada, su mirada era resignada, esa mirada que jamás pensó en tener ese día…suspiro con cansancio y volteo hacia la puerta, aquella puerta que había visto día a día y que pronto no volvería a ver al despertar. Por un momento quiso salir corriendo, quería huir, estaba nerviosa, estaba asustada, no sabía exactamente que debía hacer y pensó en la posibilidad de irse corriendo a donde fuera, no importaba, solo pedía que al irse nadie la siguiera, nadie la buscara ni la esperara, quería estar sola, sola sin nadie que ocupara su mente, aunque fuese por un corto tiempo…pero sabía que jamás pasaría, en esos momentos tenía mucha gente en mente a parte de ella misma…suspiro de nuevo y volteo al espejo, volvió a mirarse, con detenimiento, mientras tomaba una buena bocanada de aire y la expulsaba tratando de calmarse.

No faltaba mucho, en unas horas ella tenía que ir ahí y sellar su destino por siempre…

¿Cómo le estaría yendo a él? Solo esperaba que bien, después de todo lo que pasara…

Se acerco a su ventana, miro la puerta del barandal, en ese momento se veía tan…hermosa e inalcanzable, entonces miro la calle y al respirar casi pudo asegurar que afuera el aroma era el aroma de la libertad, mientras que ahí dentro era solamente una sala de tortura que la tendría ahí hasta que el día del juicio final llegara y entonces la torturaría aun mas...Vio a los pájaros y sintió envidia de ellos, tan libres, tan despreocupados y podían conocer miles de lugares…ella fue uno, si, ella fue como ellos…lamentablemente fue capturada y próximamente seria encerrada…sacudió la cabeza intentado que todos esos pensamientos estúpidos salieran de su cabeza, jamás pensó que ese día ella tendría esa clase de pensamientos, quizás solo era por los nervios, si era por eso, después de todo ese día era como…como cuando se es nuevo en un instituto, llegas y no conoces a nadie ni nada, no sabes cómo es cada persona, cada detalle, no sabes cómo es que todos conviven, no sabes que debes y no debes hacer exactamente, solo te guías por las reglas ya establecidas, pero realmente ese ambiente tiene sus propias reglas y tienes miedo que al no conocer nada hagas algo mal y seas rechazado para siempre. Es algo completamente desconocido que ha escuchado más o menos de que trata pero no será fácil una vez estés tú ahí.

Quería llorar, no podía controlar sus nervios…no podía simplemente controlarse, todo eso no era como lo había planeado siempre, desde que estaba pequeña.

-Sakura! Llegamos para ponerte súper hermosa!-Grito Ino entrando de golpe a la habitación, exaltando a Sakura.

-Ino! Me asustaste estúpida!- Le regaño mientras intentaba que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho.

Detrás de la rubia estaban sus otras amigas, Hinata y Tenten, incluso Temari, quien ah de haber viajado un largo camino para llegar hasta ahí, solo por ella. Las cuatro chicas tenían bolsas, ya se imaginaba que contenía cada una.

-Vamos chica! Es tu día, ven acá! Nosotras nos encargaremos de que seas la flor de cerezo más hermosa!- Dijo Temari tomando de la muñeca a la pelirosa y sentándola frente a su peinador.

-G-gracias…-

-Muy bien chicas! Temari! Tú te encargaras del manicure, Tenten, tu de la pedicura, Hinata, tú la peinaras y yo la maquillare, manos a la obra-

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a hacer su trabajo…como las quería, eran las mejores amigas que jamás se pudo haber encontrado, siempre estaban ahí para ella pasara lo que pasara, siempre la apoyaban y si daban cuenta de que algo le pasaba, sabían cómo animarla…bueno, la simple sonrisa comprensiva de ellas le ayudaba en mucho, y más en esos momentos en los que estaba de esa manera.

A través del espejo pudo ver como ellas de vez en cuando volteaban a mirarla, con esa cara llena de comprensión y como diciéndole "yo sé cuanto estas luchando" y sin necesitad de decir nada mas ella sabía que su sonrisa decía "siempre contaras conmigo". Casi quería llorar, simplemente no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima se le escapara.

-Estupida frentona! Te estoy maquillando, evítame tus lagrimitas arrepentidas ahorita! Si quieres salir corriendo no lo hagas hasta que te termine de maquillar!-

-Lo siento, lo siento…-Sonrió.

Sabía perfectamente que eso tardaría una eternidad, y también estaba segura de que sus amigas se daban cuenta de que no quería hablar en esos momentos, así que se dedico a recordar toda su vida, lo que recordaba, desde que era una pequeña nena de cinco años tratando de que su papá le dijera que se veía muy linda con todo ese maquillaje de su madre y sus tacones, ganándose después que la mujer la metiera al baño para quitarle todo el colorete. Recordó entonces la primera vez que vio a Sasuke, fue como amor a primera vista, claro, en estos tiempos ya nadie creía en el, eran amores que nunca avanzaban en nada, simplemente se quedaban así, pero jamás pasaba de un amor inalcanzable…recordó lo que le había pasado cuando Sasuke decidió irse…pero entonces había regresado y la hechizó de nuevo…todo lo que pasaron jamás lo olvidaría, no importaba que terminara con alguien más, no importaba que uno de los dos muriese antes que el otro…siempre lo recordaría, pero ya no con rencor, sino porque fueron momentos muy maravillosos, aunque hubo algunos duros ahora se reía de ellos entre lagrimas nostálgicas.

Ya dentro de unas horas todas cambiaría, adiós a aquellos días en los que era libre… ¿Por qué seguía pensando eso como si se fuera a convertir en una esclava? Sabía que no sería así, no podía ser de esa manera…

Se miro al espejo sin poder reconocerse…siempre había soñado con ese día. Se veía hermosa, jamás pensó que podría llegar a verse así, lo reconocía, estaba muy hermosa…mas sin embargo sus ojos estaban apagados, su expresión era la de una persona resignada, no conforme y algo triste.

El vestido era muy hermoso, blanco, parecía que había sido diseñado especialmente para ella; estaba abierto, dejando a la vista sus delicados hombros, la luz del sol hacia relucían aquellos pequeños adornos que formaban flores en toda la parte que iba de arriba de su pecho hasta empezando sus caderas, de las cuales, empezaba a caer con gracia la falda plisada del vestido, sus mismas caderas le daban el volumen.

Levanto un poco la falda para ver sus zapatillas. Eran las más lindas que había encontrado, a penas las había visto y quedo encantada, no eran ni muy altas ni muy bajas, cerradas, eran de un material algo tranparente y desde la punta empezaban unos detalles de ramas con flores en cuentas blancas con un destello dorado.

Ahora volvió su mirada al espejo, contemplo su peinado, había dejado crecer su cabello solo para ese momento, estaba recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones saliendo coquetamente, dos trenzas, en cada sien, sujetaban otra parte del cabello que no podía llegar a la coleta al estar todavía corto, y finalmente dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro caían hasta su barbilla. Su maquillaje era ligero, para la mañana y la tarde, sombras de un color rosa pálido, muy discretas, hacían resaltar sus grandes ojos verdes. Solo un toque de rubor en sus mejillas y un delineado en sus ojos, sus pestañas enchinadas y sus labios de un color rosa pastel con un delineado de un tono más fuerte.

Estaba perfecta!

…Pero eso no le emocionaba…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Se anudo perfectamente la corbata rosa pastel, no era un color que le sentaba bien, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Se vio en el espejo por milésima vez para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y no había nada fuera de lugar…tenía que estar lo mejor posible, ese día, era un gran día, sin duda alguna… suspiro de nuevo con aquella pesadez, estaba ansioso, un poco temeroso, pero todo estaría bien…al menos lo esperaba.

Finalmente salió de la mansión junto con sus hermanos; Itachi caminaba del brazo con su amada esposa, el también traía un taraje, negro, claro, los Uchiha no preferían ningún otro color, una camisa blanca y corbata roja, los zapatos bien lustrados y su cabellera bien recogida, con mechones a los costados, jamás abandonaría su larga cabellera. Mientras tanto, Kuro-ne llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, aquel era un poco más serio de lo que ella solía usar, abierto de los hombros pero terminando las mangas en las muñecas, no tenia adornos, mas sin embargo no se veía mal, el color era bonito y lo único que le había adornado no podía usarlo, aquel cinto con hebilla plateada ya no le quedaba, su vientre de 7 meses se lo impedía, sería un bebe grande y sano, lo sabía.

Se acerco a su cuñada, le sonrió hacia donde estaba su sobrino.

-Pequeño, ya quiero que nazcas… no sabes cuanto mataría por que no nacieras con el carácter de tu molesto padre, además, no quiero que cuando tengas 19 años también te dediques a salir por las noches y llegar después de haber estado con mujeres y si eres mujercita…serás virgen gasta los 50…- Dijo lo ultimo con un sombrío semblante.

-Sasuke,¿ qué cosas le estás diciendo a mi pequeño?-

-Vaya! No recordaba que tenías una vida tan "emocionante" antes… Uchiha Itachi- añadió la mujer.

-Pero sabes que ahora te amo a ti, jamás te haría nada, eres la única y más hermosa criatura que entro en mi vida y que no cambiaría por nada ni nadie!-

-A ver! Hay algo que me estas ocultando!-

-Claro que no!-

-Regresando hablaremos muy seriamente…- Acaricio su vientre-…tranquilo bebe, mami te protegerá de tu "alegre" padre-

-Que quisiste decir con eso?- Hizo un puchero.

-Nada! Vámonos, Sasuke- Sonrió.

-Si…- También sonrió, pero maliciosamente.

-Estúpido Sasuke…-Mascullo el mayor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La limosina en la que la llevaban era muy lujosa, sus damas de honor estaba ya listas, estaban charlando, mas sin embargo ella no participaba en la conversación, estaba absorta, aún, en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana siguiendo con aquellas ganas de escapar.

Aun era joven, tenía 19 años…pero ya no podía regresar.

Quiso llorar de nuevo, pero logro contenerse, sintió una que otra mirada de las que la acompañaban, miradas preocupadas, ellas habían notado inmediatamente como se sentía y las ganas que tenía de llorar, y sabía que la admiraban por estarse conteniendo de aquella manera tan cruel. Como las amaba! Sentía tantos deseos de saltar a sus brazos, recostarse en el regazo de alguna de ellas y llorar sin parar, gimotear, gritar, maldecir, arrepentirse mientras ellas acariciaban su cabeza o le daban palmaditas en el hombro para que después comenzaran a llorar con ella. En serio lo deseaba…pero no podía, tenía que mantenerse firme, había tomado su decisión y no podía retractarse, o quizás sí, pero sus piernas no le respondían, por más que lo deseara algo hacia que al querer correr no pudiese, como si unas fuertes cadenas la estuvieran sujetando.

Entonces, un alto hizo que la limosina parara, y a lado de ella se detuvo un coche conocido, en el cual iban personas conocidas…Uchiha Sasuke y familia. Lo miro, lo admiro…hacia mucho que no lo veía…va! Una semana, pero para ella había sido demasiado. Se había quedado mucho tiempo viéndolo, e incluso el tal vez sintió la mirada y volteo, pero afortunadamente las ventanas estaban polarizadas y el no pudo a verse dado cuenta de que ella lo miraba, o quizás…solo quizás, el se había percatado de que era ella por que se había quedado un largo rato mirando…eso era imposible, pero como lo deseaba.

Si antes tuvo ganas de llorar, ahora las tenia mas, sus lagrimas estaban al borde…aspiro hondo y de nuevo se contuvo, volvió a conservar la calma y miro de nuevo al Uchiha, quien le sonreía tan cariñosamente a su cuñada…es verdad, ella estaba esperando un bebe, volteo a verla. Que feliz se veía ella, tan hermosa, tan inteligente y exitosa, casada con el hombre al que siempre había amado y con el fruto de ese amor impaciente por salir y mostrarle su hermosura al mundo. Y de nuevo tuvo ganas de llorar…y se tranquilizo.

Fue un minuto que pareció un día entero, pudo recordar otras cosas que había escondido en su cabeza para ese día, que no quería recordar en esos momentos ni en ningún momento de las próximas 24 horas.

Aquellos recuerdos invadieron súbitamente su cabeza, queriéndole amargar mas la existencia…como odiaba el mundo en esos momentos, no quería ver aquello…quería fingir que jamás paso eso…su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sintió una mezcla de emociones buenas y terribles… odiaba y amaba aquellos dos días…

_FLASH BACK_

…_no sabía qué hacer, quería esconderse, correr y alejarse de él, no quería verlo a la cara! Estaba tan avergonzad._

_La lluvia no paraba, aquellos rubios y brillantes cabellos, aquellas lindas facciones y hermosos ojos estaban horribles, el día nublado no le favorecía…bueno, mas bien no era el día lo que había ocasionado que se viera así Tenshi…_

_-…Sakura…-_

_Podía jurar que aquella manera de pronunciar su nombre era una cuchilla, atravesó su corazón y lo apuñalo varias veces, se sentía tan mal y tan culpable. Estaba segura de que el chico estaba llorando, gracias a la lluvia no se veían sus lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, obviamente estaba enojado, pero era más fuerte el sentimiento de tristeza que experimentaba que el de enfado. Si no fuese porque estaba lloviendo sabia que sus mejillas estarían sonrosadas, lo cual por alguna razón le pareció lindo pero…aquella mirada, desesperada, desesperada…le rompía el corazón más…_

_-…yo…- No sabía que decir. Una estupidez como "no es lo que piensas" no funcionaria, ella misma se delataba con aquella mirada culpable, además, el había visto aquel beso._

_-…pensé que…lo habías olvidado…- Notó que trataba de mantener la calma-…yo…trate demasiado de que lo olvidaras…tu sufrías mucho y…yo sufría a la vez…fui paciente, trate de darte tu espacio, no me metía en tus cosas, en tus decisiones, jamás me puse celoso porque quería creer que ya solo me veías a mí, no te conocía aun lo suficiente, pero quería ayudarte, porque… te amaba…te amo…-Se detuvo un momento tratando de contener un sollozo que se le quiso escapar._

_Sakura simplemente se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lado, no quería verlo a los ojos, con un simple vistazo ya estaba tan mal…era repugnante! Era la mujer más horrible del mundo!_

_-…Aun lo amas? Jamás lo dejaste de amar?-_

_Quiso articular algo pero solo consiguió que saliese un quejido extraño de su garganta, después no lo intento más. _

_El rubio levanto la cabeza un poco, miro hacia la izquierda, después hacia la derecha, después cerró los ojos y suspiro bajando un poco la cabeza…después volvió a encarar a Sakura, pero estaba vez se veía decidido, fuerte y estable._

_-…casémonos lo más pronto posible…-_

_Ella no supo que expresión tomar, ni siquiera que emoción debía sentir. _

_-..he?- Fue lo único que pudo decir._

_-…6 meses…casémonos en 6 meses…-_

_-Pero…Tenshi…-_

_-…escucha, Sakura… Sasuke jamás cambiara, las personas como el seguirán siendo las mismas hasta la muerte…si vuelves a caer en sus redes, el te seguirá traicionando, seguirá lastimándote, y yo no quiero eso, para él es fácil aparecer y pedir perdón de rodillas para engatusarte y después tirarte y repetir la acción…quien sabe a cuantas mujeres les haga lo mismo…el no quiere a nadie más que a sí mismo y para el solo eres otra mas que le dará diversión…una vez consiga lo que quiere te tirara como si fueras un pedazo de basura…-_

_Aquello no le llegaba, algo le hacía sentir que debía de confiar en Sasuke, que él no le mentía y que por fin había cambiado, quería creer que el perderla como la había perdido ahora si lo había hecho entrar en razón…lo sentía._

_-…por favor, Sakura, olvídate ahora si de Sasuke y cásate conmigo… jamás te dejare sola, te ayudare siempre, estaré ahí para escucharte como siempre he estado, seré aun más comprensivo, haré todo lo que quieras y me volveré como quieras…olvídate de ese patán! Yo si te amo de verdad, yo jamás intentare lastimarte y si lo hago créeme que moriría si fuese necesario…iré a casa de tus padres ahora, para hablar de esto…-_

_-Qué?! Espera…no…-_

_-No aceptare un no…-Se dio la vuelta._

_Sakura lo tomó del brazo, desesperada._

_-No lo hagas…-_

_El volvió un poco la cabeza-…es lo mejor para los dos…que te olvides de Uchica, una vez casada conmigo no podrás volver a tener estos encuentros con Sasuke, yo lo sé, te conozco…- Dijo con una mirada llena de decisión y maldad. Se zafó y siguió su camino._

_Ella no supo qué hacer…simplemente se quedo de pie, llorando, deseando que su vida se acabara…se tiro al piso y comenzó a sollozar, ella sabía que Tenshi la escuchaba, no había caminado casi nada, iba a paso lento…quería que le doliera, que le doliera porque ella ya no lo quería…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Su vida parecía como si hubiese terminado ese día, lo recordaba, todos los meses siguientes estuvo muerta y aun lo estaba…pero hubo un día, hacia una semana exactamente, en el cual se sintió más viva que nunca, mas dichosa de lo que jamás volvería a estar.

_FLASH BACK_

_Faltaba una semana para su "gran día"…más bien para el día en el que se convertiría en una esclava…había peleado con Tenshi por primera vez esa tarde, por que el la había encontrado observando una fotografía de Sasuke, se encolerizo e incluso casi le dijo cosas horribles, pero afortunadamente se contuvo…jamás lo había visto así…_

_Ahora estaba recostada en su cama, su almohada estaba mojada a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado…bueno, desde aquel fatídico día su almohada siempre estaba mojada por lágrimas._

_El sol se escondía…estaba viviendo con Ino desde aquel día, ella le animaba mucho, era un pequeño rayo de luz dentro de aquella cueva húmeda y obscura en la que se había metido. Ese di la rubia no estaba, no volvería hasta dos días después, ya que su tía enfermo y tuvo que ir a cuidarla…estaba sola, fácil podría tomar una navaja y cortarse las venas, o saltar desde el techo, o también tomar un montón de pastillas y morir de sobredosis. Que estupidez!_

_De repente, se oyó que tocaban la ventana, inmediatamente se fijo y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo… ahí afuera…_

_-S-Sasuke?-_

_Este le sonrió._

_Abrió la ventana y el chico entro, se puso enfrente de ella y la miro unos segundos como si estuviese tratando de convencerse de que no estaba soñando y ella hacía lo mismo. Entonces la beso, la beso, tan amorosa y desesperadamente, llevaban mucho sin verse, sin saber nada del otro…_

_-…te amo…-Susurraba entre besos._

_Una cosa llevo a la otra…cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba sobre la cama y Sasuke le quitaba aquella molesta blusa blanca…_

_Se acariciaron, se besaron, mordieron, saborearon…Sakura sentía que volvía a ser libre, que volvía a vivir después de haber estado muerta durante meses, el calor de Sasuke le hacía sentirse tan tranquila y segura, olvido todo lo que estaba pasando, ya no recordaba que sería obligada a casarse con un hombre que no amaba, que este se comportaba como un tirando y que habían peleado…se olvido también de que la próxima semana su vida seria desdichada…solo pensaba en Uchiha Sasuke, en las sensaciones que le estaba dando, en los sentimientos que estaban brotando…lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y era imposible dejar de hacerlo._

_Aspiro su aroma embriagándose con él, aquel aroma masculino la llenaba de vida y vigor…quería tenerlo siempre para ella, lo quería cerca, quería al hombre siempre a si lado, que la impregnara de ese tentador aroma siempre, que el dormirse lo percibiera, que al despertarse también lo hiciera…que sus hijos también amaran aquel aroma de su padre…Una lagrima surco su mejilla ante esta idea…sus hijos no serian del hombre al que amaba, serian de un tipo con el que estaba casada a la fuerza…qué pensarían ellos si supiesen que su querida madre casi detestaba a su papá? Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, ellos no podían sufrir por sus errores…fuera de quien fuesen, jamás soportaría que sus hijos sufrieran por su culpa…se sentía horrible, de repente todas las sensaciones emocionantes y buenas se esfumaron._

_Él acaricio sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas, y le beso los ojos tiernamente sosteniendo su rostro…después le dio un beso en la frente. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de evitar llorar y que no se le escapara ningún sollozo. Pero entonces una pequeña gota que cayó en su nariz la hizo abrir sus ojos…y entonces sollozo al ver la expresión de Sasuke, quien no pudo contener el dolor que sentía._

_-Te amo…Sakura…y no quiero perderte…pero… he pensado en todo y…-_

_-Cállate Sasuke…solo… bésame…ámame más… limítate a amarme ahora, que será la ultima ocasión en la que podremos estar así…-_

_Y así lo hizo el Uchiha, toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, nadie los molestaría…y hacían el amor una y otra vez, de muchas maneras, primero amorosamente, después desesperada y ansiosamente, después de nuevo amorosamente y así durante horas hasta que el sol comenzaba a salir de nuevo._

_Sus cuerpos yacían en el colchón acurrucados; Sakura se sentía libre y tan feliz, su cuerpo había sido de Sasuke, el fue el primero pero lamentaba que no pudiera ser el ultimo._

_El Uchiha la abrazaba con firmeza, no como si tuviera miedo de soltarla, le beso la frente y las mejillas y después le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro, enredo sus dedos entre sus cabellos y la miro fijamente._

_-Te amo… jamás lo dejare de hacer…serás la única mujer en mi vida, Sakura…no volverá a haber ninguna otra, así será hasta el día en el que muere…si no eres tu…no aceptare a nadie más…-_

_-Sasuke…-Comenzó a llorar-…no debes de hacer eso por mí, yo no podre hacer lo mismo…eres el primero, pero no serás el ultimo, tendré hijos de alguien más y compartiré el lecho y el resto de mis días con esa persona…perdóname…no soy tan fuerte para reusarme… es solo que…-_

_-Tus padres…lo sé, estas siendo obligada…-_

_-Ellos siempre me han dado lo que deseo, han sido muy buenos conmigo, no puedo pagarles de esa manera y…Tenshi, el es bueno…estaría devastado, no quiero herirlo, aun lo quiero, como si…como si fuera mi hermano…pero me rompería el corazón herirlos…lo siento…por ser una cobarde y por hacer que parezca que mi amor por ti no es tan grande para…-_

_-Si tu huyes conmigo…-Le interrumpió-…significaría renunciar a tus padres y eso te dolería demasiado…por más feliz que te pudiera hacer, jamás llenaría el hueco de tu padres…yo entiendo, Sakura…no tuve padres, pero si tengo a Itachi y a Kuro-ne, y me imagino lo que sería…no podrías necesitarlos y ellos no podrían necesitarte…no quiero que sufras así…es mejor de esta manera, mejor es sacrificarme a que los sacrifiques a ellos…-Le tomó una mano, le beso los nudillos y se la llevó al pecho-…siempre tendrás una parte de mi, siempre podrás necesitarme…ahí estaré cuando lo quieras y me necesites…como tu amigo…como la persona que te ama más que a nadie en este mundo…- Y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, evitando que a Sakura se le ocurriera articular algo._

_-Soy feliz…-Dijo al apartarse de Sasuke-…por todo, me has hecho feliz, Sasuke… quiero que mi primer hijo lleve el nombre de tu padre…Tenshi no lo sabe, y si es niña el de tu madre…-_

_-No quiero que un hijo de él se llame como mi padre o madre…-_

_-Lo siento…-Desvió la mirada._

_Él la asió con fuerza.-…Preferiría que NUESTROS hijos, llevaran el nombre de mis padres…-_

_-…Sasuke…-_

_-Ya no importa…pero está bien, si tienes suerte y la niña es primero, podrías llamarla Mikoto, te concedo ese deseo…-Sonrió._

_Y volvió a llorar, al ver como él se mostraba tan calmado a tan desesperante situación y diciendo esas cosas. No lo entendía, y por supuesto que jamás lo haría._

_-Si…te prometo que si mi primer bebé es niña, le pondré Mikoto…-Se acurruco en su pecho._

_-Bien…-Le besó la cabeza-…ahora, permíteme disfrutar de ti un rato mas…- Se posó sobre ella y comenzó a acariciarla para continuar haciéndole el amor, más que por el placer, el lo veía de otra forma, como si quisiera guardar la esencia de Sakura por más tiempo…no quería irse ni que ella lo hiciera, ella lo sabía muy bien._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba fuera de la capilla, suspiro con resignación y miró hacia atrás, su mirada se encontró con las de Sasuke, quien acababa de bajar de auto y ayudo a su cuñada a salir. Ambos se miraron intensamente por unos segundos que a ellos les parecieron minutos interminables.

Ella prosiguió su camino, tendría que ir primero a una sala, para esperar que todo estuviera listo para aquel momento.

Llevaba apenas varios minutos esperando, sentada mirando hacía la ventana, siguiendo con la idea de que quería ser libre, y la otra que le hacía desear salir corriendo por la ventana. Lamentablemente no podía hacer eso, y comenzaba a estresarse, quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas, pero aún faltaba tiempo. Detestaba todo eso, nos disfrutaría nada, ni la ceremonia, la fiesta, los juegos, la diversión, el pastel que a era de un sabor que a ella le encantaba…Todo era basura en esos momentos, solo quería correr hacia los brazos de Sasuke e irse con él y vivir felices por siempre..Desafortunadamente eso jamás pasaría, ni siquiera habría algún milagro.

Tocaron a la puerta de aquella sala.

-Pase…- Indicó ella sin voltearse, continuando con su tarea de imaginarse en libertad.

Escucho cuando la persona cerró la puerta y también cuando dio algunos pasos hacía ella y se detuvo.

Aquella persona se quedo inmóvil, lo que le molesto a Sakura y finalmente volteo llevándose una sorpresa.

-Cuanto tiempo amada mía…-Dijo con seriedad.

-Sasuke…-Se puso de pie estupefacta. Se limpio los ojos varias veces, estaba incrédula de que él estuviera junto a ella en ese momento, gracias a él sus ganas de huir habían aumentado hasta el tope, si no fuese porque era demasiado tarde saldría corriendo…

De inmediato se acerco a ella, la abrazó con fuerza y después le llenó de besos la cara y el cuello, y después las manos, las cuales acaricio una y otra vez sobre sus mejillas, lanzó varios suspiros e incluso una lágrima.

-Este será el último día en que podremos decirnos maravillas…-

-Como cuales?...que tengo tantas ganas de tirarte al suelo y hacerte el amor de nuevo por que estoy locamente enamorada de ti?!-

-Sakura…-La beso de nuevo.

-Lo siento…en serio, me gustaría podre irme contigo…Te amo…-Se acurruco en su pecho.

-También te amo…demasiado…-

-Oh Sasuke…por que tuvo que terminar de esta forma?- Se separo de él y lo miró a los ojos, las lagrimas estaban al borde y poco a poco comenzaron a escapársele.

El Uchiha le secó y sonrió de medio lado-…vamos, o llores…me imagino que Ino te maquilló y creo que a ella no le gustara verte como mapache en estos momentos! Y yo no quiero verte llorar…-

-Lo siento…adiós Sasuke…para siempre…-

-Pero si nos veremos, seré tu amigo…-

Sakura negó con la cabeza-…pero es un adiós a nuestro amor…-

Lanzó un largo suspiro y la abrazo con fuerza, pero su expresión no era la de alguien que estuviera sufriendo, si no la de alguien que estaba afrontándose a las circunstancias lo más fuerte que podía y aparte todo lo que ella decía le hacía muy feliz…

-Adiós mi amor…-Se alejó de ella, le sonrió y dio vuelta para salir, no sin antes mirarla de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba ahí, con la expresión triste, podía notar que estaba conteniendo sus lagrimas y que quizás en su mente estaba planeando lanzarse de nuevo a abrazarlo y decirle que huyeran o algo por el estilo, hubiera deseado que así lo hiciera, pero ambos sabían que no podían hacerlo…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Llegó el momento en el que tenía que entrar a aquella sala y afrontar su destino. Aspiró hondo y apretó el ramo de rosas blancas que tenía en las manos. Su padre apareció a lado de ella y le ofreció el brazo sonriéndole amenamente, ella lo acepto intentando sonreír, daba gracias a que el velo disimulaba su torpe sonrisa.

Su padre era un hombre no tan alto, de cabellera canosa, tez morena y ojos verdes, su complexión era ancha y aun emanaba juventud, no tenía tantas arrugas y tenía un semblante decidido y en esos momentos felices…estaba jubiloso porque ella al fin se casaría, con alguien bueno y al que ella "amaba"…

Entraron a la sala, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, sentía mas y mas ganas de salir corriendo, trato de caminar aún más despacio y de no mirar hacía el altar, solo miraba aquella alfombra roja que la guiaba hasta el que pronto seria su indeseable esposo…no quería estar ahí…no quería seguir…

…Sasuke…donde estaba? Se habría ido? Aun seguía en aquel lugar? Porque quería herirse a si mismo viendo aquel horrible espectáculo que sabía el también odiaría? Quería levantar la mirada y buscarlo, pero si lo hacía Tenshi lo notaría y no quería arruinarle ese día que seria preciado para él. Se repetía una y mil veces aquel nombre…cerró los ojos con fuerza para darse ánimos y levantar la mirada, afrontar su destino, no quería ser una cobarde, ella no lo era, jamás volvería a serlo, nada ni nadie la pisarían, no importaba ya cuan desdichada era, le daría la cara a aquello.

Finalmente alzó la vista, cuando lo hizo ya estaba frente a aquel hombre…

Él le sonrió ampliamente y mas al ver la expresión que estaba tomando, si no fuese porque estaba frente a todos sus amigos y familia se hubiera tirado de rodillas. Apretó con fuerza el ramo porque sentía que perdía energías y que podía caérsele. No sabía qué hacer o decir, termino volteando hacía donde estaban todos los espectadores y ahí, en la primera fila estaba el rubio, quien le sonreía, era una sonrisa resignada y alegre a la vez. Volvió la mirada al que estaba frente a ella…

-S-Sasuke?-susurro.

El hombre simplemente sonrió más y asintió con la cabeza, levanto su mano y se la ofreció.

Dudo un poco y miró de nuevo a Tenshi, quien también asintió y movió los labios diciendo algo y creyó entenderlo. "Sé feliz".

-Te amo…-susurro Sasuke.

Sakura sonrio y casi volvía a llorar, estaba emocionada…finalmente, ella podría ser feliz, ese día era dichoso. Le agradeció a Tenshi, a sus amigos que suponía también tenían algo que ver ocultándoles aquella sorpresa, a sus padres que hicieron lo mismo…lo atesoraría, aquel regalo tan grande y maravilloso que era el poder casarse con el hombre que amaba y después tener hijos de él y ser feliz día a día. En el pasado pensaba: "Algún día seré feliz..." y ese era aquel "Algún día" ...

-Yo también te amo…- sonrió y le tomó la mano.

_FIN_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ni tengo cara para decir algo, después de dejar esto durante mucho tiempo y terminarlo ahora, pero espero les haya gustado n_n

Besos a todas mis queridas lectoras :D


End file.
